Light of the Heart
by cyberdemon
Summary: Lacus is a beautiful preschool teacher and Kira is a single father. It's love at first sight but can things really be that easy? Especially when there's someone else trying to get in the way through any means necessary.
1. preschool

He was happy. That was the only thing that twenty-four year old Kira Yamato could think as he watched his daughter playing in the front yard of their house. He was a single father but he had no worries about how well his daughter would be raised.

She was probably the most adorable four year old that you'd ever seen and her name is Midori. She had beautiful brown hair that fell to only about shoulder length. While her eyes were a sapphire color that always shined beautifully when she was happy, which happened to be most of the time.

His sister Cagalli always told him that he needed to start dating again, that he needed to try and find a mother for his daughter. Kira never really cared about that anymore. He'd raised her just fine by himself up until that point.

The truth was that he just had no interest in dating since his last girlfriend Fllay. She was a manipulative woman but was very quick to leave him because of his daughter. The woman hated Midori from the beginning and said that the only way they could remain together was if he got rid of her. Needless to say, but he got rid of Fllay almost immediately afterwards. Just hearing her say such a thing pissed him off worse than anything else in his life.

Up until this point he was very content. He didn't mind not dating anyone since he felt his daughter was enough to keep him company more than anyone else. Not to mention that he owned a successful business that made sure that the two of them would be set for life.

"Daddy, daddy!" the little girl yelled rushing up to Kira and all but jumping into his arms. Kira barely had enough time to catch her but he was glad he had such quick reflexes or he might've dropped her. "Let's play!" she yelled out happily.

"Sorry princess but I have some work to do and you're going to be starting preschool today," he said and laughed a bit at the pout that crossed her face. "Now, now; don't give me that face," he said setting her on her feet.

The pout only grew on Midori's face. Before then he would usually stay with her or let her go with her aunt Cagalli for the day but now she had to go to a preschool. "Why daddy?" she asked giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Knowing that those eyes were enough to get anyone to submit to her, Kira looked away as much as he could. "Because I have to work and your aunt Cagalli won't be able to take care of you because she's been too busy lately with her new job," Kira tried to convince the child before he lost the will to send her there today.

"You stay then!" she pretty much yelled at him as her pout increased. She'd rather stay with her father than go to a place where she didn't know anyone. "Please don't go!" she pleaded as a few tears started to escape her eyes.

If there was one thing in the world that was impossible to watch without making you want to punch yourself, it would have to be the sight of the normally energetic little girl crying. Kira really didn't want to have to send her but she'd be left alone the entire day if he didn't.

Normally Kira was the type of person who was able to do most of his work at home. It was just one of the benefits for being as well known as he was especially when he was the owner of the company. A person probably couldn't go anywhere without seeing some of his work.

Yet there were times when going to the office became unavoidable whether there were meetings or other important things for him to do. It was in these times that he normally had his twin sister Cagalli look after Midori. Yet lately she had become really busy with a new job that she'd taken on.

This made it so that she could no longer look after Midori while Kira was gone. So he had to find a place that he could send her to. He originally thought that this might be good for his daughter but she seemed to think otherwise.

Since Kira was given Midori by her dying mother, she hadn't been around other children her age. Midori always preferred to stay with her father or her aunt. 'That's why I can't give in. She needs to make more friends her age,' Kira thought before kneeling before his daughter. "I'm sorry but I just can't. I'm sure that you're going to like this place though," he said placing his hands on her small shoulders.

Midori's small head swung back and forth rapidly at his words making Kira sigh. "No, no, no! I don't wanna!" she yelled while stomping her feet. Kira just knew that was a small trait she picked up from her aunt Cagalli. Except for that she was usually a very sweet and loving girl.

Kira tried to think quickly for something that would make her much happier about what he was doing. "I have an idea!" he said as she calmed down and looked at him. "How about this? If you go and I hear that you've been a good girl then I promise that afterwards we'll go out for some ice cream. How does that sound?" he asked and her eyes brightened almost immediately. He knew that his daughter never could say no to ice cream.

A look of thought came over Midori's face, which Kira assumed was more out of what flavor she'd want instead of the situation at hand, for a few moments before she smiled. "Ok!" she said before scurrying out of the room.

Even though she sounded happy, Kira could tell that she was still hesitant. She never did feel comfortable around people that she didn't know. This was just another reason that he never could get into dating. He had tried once or twice but she never liked either of them and he just plain gave up afterwards.

Walking into another room, Kira couldn't help but smile at the sight of his daughter trying to tie her shoes. He'd tried to teach her several times before then and she was getting better but she still seemed to have a lot of trouble. "Need help?" he asked her chuckling at the sight of the frustration clearly displayed on her face.

"No!" she said stubbornly trying to get it. She tried for a few more minutes before smiling. "There!" she said looking proudly at what had to be the biggest mess of a knot anyone would ever see.

Chuckling again, Kira kneeled down in front of her and tried to salvage the laces. "Not quite," he said finally getting the mess undone. He then spent a few more minutes explaining it to her again before they were finally finished.

A pout spread across Midori's face at not being able to do it herself. "I'll get it next time!" she said turning the pout into a smile. Then almost immediately it changed back. "I don't wanna to go!" she yelled out remembering what she was about to do.

"I know that. I don't want it either but it will be good and I'm sure you'll have fun. Don't forget that I promised to buy you some ice cream afterwards," he reminded her hoping to sheer her up because he hated to see her upset. He then held out a small backpack he bought for her.

Midori smiled at the thought of it before she slowly nodded her head. She took the backpack in one of her hands and her father's hand in the other as the two of them walked out to the expensive car that Kira owned.

* * *

Rushing around her room, Lacus Clyne was doing her best to get ready for work. "Why did the alarm not go off?" she asked since that was the cause of her rushing. She had work that day and unfortunately overslept. 

Lacus Clyne was the daughter of the late Siegel Clyne. Heir to the vast fortune made by her father and the company that he built from the ground up, Clyne Enterprises. She was also probably one of the most well known women in the world.

Everyone expected her to take over the business in her father's place since she was a very smart and capable woman. Yet she had refused to several times and left the work in the hands of her father's most trusted advisor, Andrew Waltfeld. She still owned everything but had him do the work. She knew he was a person she could trust more than anyone else so she knew the company would be in capable hands.

The reason for all of this was because Lacus loved her regular job more than anything. She was a preschool teacher. She loved to be able to work with all the young children everyday. She always loved children since she was little and wished for one of her own.

Lacus had no idea if that was going to happen anytime soon. She was beautiful, rich, smart, and kind yet never had any real boyfriend in her life. 'I suppose that is my fault for being picky about it though,' she thought putting her shoes on quickly before running off to find her purse.

What seemed like hundreds of men had asked her out but she usually politely refused. She had high expectations and knew that most of them only asked her because they wanted her body or her money and not because they actually wanted to be with her for who she was.

'I'll find the right man someday,' she thought finding her purse and headed towards the door but realized that her TV was still on. She walked over to turn it off but stopped and took a look at what was on.

The familiar head of red hair was easily recognizable as that of Fllay Allster. Lacus knew of her well because her family was head of a rival company of her father's. She was probably the most spoiled woman in the world and the most selfish as well. Her family was always looking to take over Clyne Enterprises and other major businesses that were better off than them.

'They only want to fill their own pockets at the expense of others,' Lacus thought before turning the TV off. 'They tried to take my father's company many times but I won't let them have it! My father worked hard for it. Even if I don't want to work there doesn't mean that I want to lose it either,' she thought taking a look out the window at the bright blue sky.

Grabbing her key's she ran out the door realizing that she wasted more time watching that bit of news. 'I better hurry or I'll really be late!' she thought getting into her car and started to drive down the road.

It was at least twenty minutes before Lacus managed to get to the preschool. She noticed that just as she was pulling into her parking space, another was pulling out but didn't think much of it since she knew it was just a parent dropping off their child. What caught her interest was how expensive the car looked.

'Must be someone with a lot of money. Wonder why they took their child here,' she thought before shrugging and turned off the car. She stepped out of it and was hit by a gentle wind making her hair blow around her slightly.

Walking into the building, Lacus's ears were assaulted by the sounds of yelling, crying, and laughter all over the place. To anyone else it would be frustrating but she loved this job more than anything.

An elderly lady was looking through some things by a desk when she noticed that Lacus walked into the room. "Good, you're finally here! The kids were starting to get restless and I need help," she said to Lacus who only nodded her head before placing her purse down and out of the way.

"Yeah, sorry about being late but I had a bit of an alarm clock problem. It won't become an everyday thing though," Lacus said giving the woman her best smile as they headed towards the play room.

"It's really no problem. I know you don't mean to. Besides, even if I did try something, the kids would get on my case because of how much they love having you here. You've made this place even better with your presence," the woman said returning Lacus's smile as they walked into the room and were assaulted with the all of the noise full blast.

The children all saw the two woman walk into the room and ran towards them. "Miss Lacus! Miss Lacus!" the children yelled trying to get her attention. All of the children loved Lacus a lot and were always trying to get her attention.

A laugh escaped Lacus's mouth as she knelt down on the baby blue carpet in front of the children who all gave her a hug. It was an everyday occurrence so she wasn't the least bit surprised about it happening. "Hello there everyone," she said patting a few of the children on the head.

It was several minutes before the chaos finally settled down and the children went back to what they were doing. Lacus stood up again and looked towards the other woman. "Wasn't there supposed to be a new child coming in today?" she asked since she didn't remember seeing anyone else.

"Oh yes! Her father just dropped her off a few minutes before you came. You won't believe it but it was Kira Yamato," she said but found that Lacus didn't seem quite a surprised as she did when she found out about it.

"Is that so?" Lacus asked kneeling down at a table where several children were coloring. "I was wondering why such an expensive looking car was driving out of here. I wasn't aware that he had any children though," she mentioned trying to remember any sort of news about it yet nothing came to mind.

"No one did, that's the thing. Maybe that's why he does his best to keep out of the eyes of the media. Maybe he just wanted to raise his child in peace without any disturbances," the woman said thinking that it was a good theory.

Standing up once more after talking with the kids, Lacus turned to face the woman again. "I know that would be what I do if I have any children. It would just be too hard to raise children properly while being hounded by reporters," she said looking around the place to try and spot the new child. She had to admit that she was curious about what this child was like.

Growing up with a businessman as a father, Lacus had heard of Kira Yamato. Her father had business with him on several occasions. Despite this, she'd never met him or even seen what he looks like. She also had very little information on him. She had to admit that she was curious about him just like so many others. 'Probably just some older man who just wants to live comfortably,' she thought before shrugging it off. "So where is the girl?" she asked since she had yet to spot anyone new.

A frown spread across the woman's face. "She hasn't done anything since she got here. She just took a seat in a corner immediately after she got here and hasn't said a word since then," she said looking towards a corner where a few tufts of brown hair were peaking out from behind a table.

Lacus frowned as well when she heard this but soon put a smile on her face. "It's just that she's new. Give her a little time and we'll see if she starts to talk to the others. If she doesn't then I'll try to talk to her and see what I can do," she said making the older woman smile again.

The older woman knew that Lacus would be able to do that if she tried. She had such a way with children that they'd be willing to do anything for her. She could tell that Lacus would be an excellent mother herself someday.

Lacus just went about her normally duties for another hour. She didn't want to frighten the child by coming to her too soon. She figured it would be best to leave her be for a little and see if she came out on her own.

Lacus took notice of several children approaching her to try and talk to her but they all left frowning and that upset Lacus a bit. 'Why isn't she even trying to play with them?' she asked herself figuring that it would be best to try and talk to her right then.

Midori looked up when she saw that someone else was coming to talk to her. She didn't want to talk or play with anyone here. She wanted to be with her daddy right then. She turned her head away so as not to look at the pink haired adult.

Putting a smile on her face, Lacus sat down next to the girl. "Is there any reason you don't want to play with the other kids?" she asked but the little girl kept her head turned away and looked as if she wasn't listening. Lacus knew otherwise though. "Fine then, can you at least tell me your name?" she asked since no one had told her what it was yet.

Midori mumbled a few words that Lacus couldn't understand. "What was that? You need to speak a little louder or no one will know what you're saying," Lacus said trying to be as kind and patient with the girl as she possibly could. She knew she just needed to get the girl to open up a bit first.

It was silent for a little while after that. Midori just sat there with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her face was downcast and looking at a interesting spot on the carpet. "Midori," she finally said after what seemed like years even if it was only a few minutes.

"Midori?" Lacus repeated and the little girl just nodded her head. "That's a very cute name. I think that it's suits you," Lacus said finally getting the girl to look up at her. Lacus gave her a smile and saw the girl ease up a bit. "Let me guess, you just want to be with your father, right?" Lacus asked since she'd seen children like her before.

Nodding her head, Midori looked into Lacus's eyes. "I don't wanna be here! I want to be with daddy! I wanna go home!" she said tugging her knees to her chest a little tighter enforcing her position of not doing anything.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I'm sure that everyone feels like that at times," Lacus said making the girl look at her again. "I'm also sure that your father would've wanted you to at least try and have fun. When I was little, my father always told me that his greatest happiness was when he knew I was happy. I'm sure that your father and mother feel the exact same way," Lacus said seeing the girl ease up again but she was still a bit insecure.

It was once again quiet as Lacus just sat there and waited patiently for her to talk again. She hoped that the little girl would start to open up but she seemed to keep going in and out of it over and over again. "I don't have a mommy," Midori finally said with a sad look in her eyes.

This brought a big frown to Lacus's face. 'How sad,' she thought staring at the girl with sympathy. She knew exactly how she felt. "How come?" she asked but the girl just shrugged her shoulders. "I see. I guess we have something in common then. I never knew my mother either. I was also raised by only my father, just like you," Lacus said and knew that it got the girls attention.

Midori got the feeling like she could really trust Lacus which was very different from what she was usually like. She always found it hard to trust new people. "You have pretty hair," she said since pink was her favorite color.

Lacus couldn't help but giggle at the child. 'Leave it to a child to never remain on one subject for long,' she thought shaking her head. "Really? I guess you like pink then," she said and the girl nodded her head as well. "Well your hair is very beautiful as well," she said admiring the brown hair that fell to the girl's shoulders.

"I like pink, it's my favorite color," she said touching the pink hair that fell all the way down Lacus's back before hitting the floor. "It's so long and soft," she continued to say as Lacus just let her do what she wanted since she finally got the little girl to at least start talking.

"We have the same eyes too," Lacus said looking closely into the child's eyes as the child did the same thing. "I can tell that you'll be a very beautiful woman when you grow up," she said making the girl smile. "No, how about we go and talk to some of the others?" Lacus asked hoping the little girl would at least be up for the idea right then.

The reaction she got was expected. Midori just rapidly shook her head. Lacus sighed and thought of what she could do next. "Is there any reason you don't want to? Or is it that you're just nervous?" Lacus asked looking at the girl curiously.

Looking around the room, Midori saw how loud and wild some of the kids were. She saw one girl screaming as a few boys for knocking down a block house she made. Then there were other children screaming. "They're scary," she said looking towards the ground again.

A small laugh did escape from Lacus's mouth. "Though it may seem like that, they are all harmless. How about this, what if I went with you? Would you feel more comfortable?" Lacus asked standing up and she held out her hand to the young girl.

Looking from the hand and then to Lacus's smiling face, Midori got that feeling of trust for Lacus again. Slowly, her hand came out and she lightly grabbed onto the hand that Lacus held out.

Smiling, Lacus tugged the girl lightly to her feet. The little girl clutched tightly to her hand. "Don't worry, I promise you that nothing will happen. Now, what do you want to do? There's finger painting, toys, coloring, and a lot of other really fun things to do."

The day went by smoothly after that. Midori was actually doing things but she pretty much stuck to Lacus's side the entire day. This seemed to make many of the kids jealous but no one said anything about it.

Sometime in the middle of the afternoon, a little girl about the same age as Midori came running up to Lacus. "Miss Lacus! Miss Lacus! Sing for us!" she yelled catching the attention of all the other kids in the room.

Lacus wasn't even given a chance to answer before all of the other kids came running up to her. Knowing that she didn't have an option in the matter, Lacus just decided to do as they say and sing. "Very well, what do you all want to hear?" she asked and several suggestion were immediately yelled out.

Eventually everyone agreed on a song. Lacus's gentle and beautiful voice then started to sing to the kids. Every one of the kids almost seemed mesmerized by the enchanting sounds she was making.

Midori too was mesmerized. She had never heard such a gentle and beautiful voice sing like this. It was very soothing. It ended up making her start to feel sleepy. She could tell the other kids were feeling the same way. Her eyes slowly started to droop shut before they finally closed and she feel asleep leaning against Lacus.

* * *

Walking into the preschool, Kira looked around expecting his daughter to come running at him. He was a little surprised when nothing happened. "Hello? I'm here to pick up my daughter!" he yelled out trying to find someone. 

The elder lady that he met earlier that day came walking into the room. "Oh! It's you Mr. Yamato!" she said putting on a smile as she walked over to the desk to pick something up. "Midori's in here," she said directing Kira towards a room that was to his left.

"I don't see anyone here to help. Do you work here by yourself? It must be really hard," Kira said since she was the only adult that was there when he dropped Midori off earlier in the day. She's also alone right now from what he could see.

"Goodness no! I wouldn't be able to handle such pressure!" the older woman said with a laugh. "There's another woman that's here during the day. She was a little late this morning so you didn't see her. She had to leave a few minutes ago as well because of important issues she needed to deal with," she said with a smile. "She's a big help. All of the children absolutely love her," she said as they walked into the room.

The room was relatively dark except for a few small lights and the sunlight that came in through the window. Children were scattered all over the floor. Several of the children were playing and others appeared to be sleeping.

Kira's eyes widened when he saw that his daughter was one of the ones that were sleeping. She was lying in the middle of the floor with her head resting on a small pillow identical to all the ones that the other children were using. "She's sleeping! How'd you get her to do that? She can never sleep in new places!" Kira said in a hush yell so as not to wake the children up.

"Like I said, she has a very good way with children. Your daughter refused to do anything for about the first hour. When Lacus finally talked to her, she managed to get her to go and play with the others in a few minutes," she responded making Kira's eyes widen once again.

"Lacus? You mean Lacus Clyne?" Kira asked since that was the only Lacus he was aware of. The woman nodded her head. "No offense, but why would someone like her wanna work here?" he couldn't help but ask.

Much to Kira's surprise, the woman laughed at it as well. "I actually asked her that exact same question when she first applied here. She merely said that she liked to work with children instead of doing paperwork all day," she said happily.

"Oh," Kira said as he kneeled down before his daughter. He took her shoulder and gave her a very light shake to wake her up. "Come on sweetie. It's time to get up and leave," he said as her eyes slowly opened but she seemed to refuse to open them all the way. "Well if you're this tired then I guess ice cream is out of the question tonight," he said and laughed when her blue eyes shot open quickly.

"Ice cream!" she yelled sitting straight up. It was only then that she really noticed that it was her father kneeling before her. "Daddy!" she yelled latching onto his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Hey there princess," he said hugging her as well before setting her down again. "For someone who was complaining earlier about going, you sure seemed to have plenty of fun from what I heard," he teased her.

"It was fun!" she said positively beaming at her father showing just how happy she was. "Miss Lacus was fun to play with!" she said and started to tell her father all about what Lacus and her had done that day.

"Well then, maybe I should consider sending you here a bit more often. I could use the time at the office anyways," he said and Midori actually seemed to like the idea much to his surprise. 'Maybe I should meet this Lacus sometime. I have to see what kind of woman she is to have my daughter so easily infatuated,' he thought before completely standing up.

Holding out his hand, Midori placed her own small ones in it. "Come on. We'll stop for ice cream on the way home," he said as they walked out of the room. Kira signed her out and then they headed out the door and to his car.

* * *

Well i was waiting for a few more reviews for the last chapter of Destiny of Love but figured that I'd put this out anyways. What do you think so far? I have a lot of ideas for this fic. 

About the sequel to Unstoppable Emotions, I'm going to work on it when i can but I'll be busy the next two weeks with school and other fics. Not to mention i want to try and finish another fic of mine first. That way I'll have a bit more time to work on it. I'm planning to work on finishing that story so the updates on my Gundam fics may be a bit slow but please bear with me.


	2. reluctance

"You're kidding, right?" Cagalli asked the day after Midori's first day of preschool. "We are talking about the same little girl right? The one that has trouble being around people that she doesn't know?' Cagalli asked taking a bit of a sandwich she pilfered from Kira's kitchen.

A chuckle escaped Kira's mouth at the mention of this. "Yeah," he responded with a smile. "I found it hard to believe as well. But this woman has done something to my little girl to make Midori become so captivated with her," he said still finding it hard to believe.

Cagalli could only gape at the facts that were presented to her. "Amazing," she said in awe before taking another bite. "I want to meet this woman some time. See what it is that Midori likes so much about her. What is she like?" Cagalli asked giving into her curiosity.

"No idea," Kira said making Cagalli look at him in confusion. "When I dropped her off she wasn't there yet, and when I picked Midori up she'd already left," he explained making Cagalli nod her head. "Though I would also like to know myself."

A grin that could be compared to that of the Cheshire Cat appeared on Cagalli's face. "Why? Are you interested in her?" she asked thoroughly enjoying how flustered her twin brother got at her words.

"What! No! I don't even know her! I've never met her before! How can I possibly be interested? As far as I am concerned, all I need is my daughter and that's it!" he said before taking a deep breath to calm down.

Shrugging her shoulders, Cagalli finished off the last of her sandwich. "Whatever you say but I think this is a once in a lifetime opportunity," she said and this time with was her brother that was looking at her in confusion. "Think about it, Midori hated all the women you dated so you eventually gave up on dating. Yet now there's a woman she adores," Cagalli said looking at her brother intently.

"Give it up; I'm just not interested in dating. I know what you're going to say, 'Midori needs a mother,' but I don't need that if it's going to just cause more pain later," he responded to her unsaid words since it was the thing she always mentioned when they had this discussion.

Groaning in annoyance, Cagalli slammed her fist down on the table. "Not everyone is like Fllay Kira! Do you think that someone that works with kids for a living is the same as her? Maybe if you got over what Fllay did then you could be happy again!" she yelled glaring at her brother. Yet at the same time she couldn't blame him. Kira was rather emotionally drained during their relationship and after he left Fllay. Yet that was also the reason that she wanted him to move on.

Standing up, Kira turned and started to walk out of the room. "We've had this conversation many times. I'm just not interested. Now please just drop it," he said before walking out of the kitchen to see his daughter watching television.

He stayed home that day but knew that he was probably going to be really busy the rest of the week as well as have a short meeting later that day. He was at least glad that his daughter was happier about being able to go to the daycare again.

Following her twin brother out to the living room, Cagalli couldn't help but sigh at her brother's reluctance to get into any sort of relationship. She knew that Midori needed a mother figure and Cagalli knew that she couldn't be that all the time. She was moving around a lot so she wouldn't always be able to be there when Midori needed her to be. She needed a mother that would always be there but Kira's stubbornness was keeping Midori from having that.

'Oh little brother. Why won't you see that this would not only be for the benefit of Midori but to your own as well?' Cagalli thought as she took a seat on the couch next to her niece. "So what's on?"

Cagalli came over since Kira had a short meeting that he was required to go to with her husband and Kira's best friend Athrun Zala. She was going to be looking after Midori for the hour or two that it was going to take for them to get done. They didn't see any need to send Midori to preschool for such a short amount of time.

* * *

Rushing into the preschool, Lacus took a deep breath when she found out that she was just on time. "That was close," she said to herself as she walked to the front desk to get ready for another day of the job that she loved so much. 

"I hope that you're not planning on making this an everyday thing from now on," the familiar elderly voice of Lacus's coworker said as she came into the room from the door leading to the playroom. Her voice sounded strict but there was also a hint of amusement behind it.

Laughing a little bit, Lacus put her things down. "Of course not. It's just that I have been so very busy these last few days. I'm just trying to get everything in order for the company my father left me even if I have no intention of running it," she explained and the woman nodded her head.

"It's been three months Lacus, have you even had time to properly mourn his death?" the elder woman asked and took Lacus's downcast eyes as confirmation. "It's not good to keep these things in all the time."

"I know that," Lacus said without telling her something. She kept coming in a bit late because she hadn't been sleeping too well. There was just so much on her mind between her father's death, her job at the preschool, and trying to get a things organized in her life now that her father was gone.

Sighing, the elderly woman thought hard and fast for something that might be able to help the beautiful young woman before her. She knew Lacus was hurting and that she just refused to admit that to anyone. "Lacus, why don't you consider taking a few days off?"

Looking appalled at the mere idea of it, Lacus started to rapidly shake her head. "I couldn't do that! I love being here with all the children. It just wouldn't feel right if I couldn't be here with them," she said since they were the one thing she really found happiness in lately.

"But what about you Lacus?" the older woman asked making Lacus looked at her in confusion. "You're so great with children yet you don't have one of your own. You should get out and find a nice man to settle down with, to start a family with," she said but frowned when Lacus just gave her a big smile that she knew all too well. It was the one Lacus used to try and avoid a conversation. The worst part was that it usually ended up working.

It wasn't that Lacus didn't want to; it's just that she couldn't find anyone that really interested her. She really did want to have her own children but she wanted to make sure that it was with the right person.

Lacus was the type of woman any man would want which wasn't always a good thing for her. She was young being only twenty-four. She was extremely beautiful even if she didn't really admit it. She was very kind and that showed in everything that she did.

Then there was the thing that attracted a lot of perverts, it was that she was still a virgin. Her idea was that it was better to not have sex at all than to end up regretting it by doing it with the wrong person. This didn't mean she never planned to, it just meant that she'd make sure that the person she does it with is the right one and not one she'd feel she'd regret having sex with. She has yet to find that person and she had no idea when she would ever find him.

"I'm just fine with the way my life is going right now and I don't need a few days off. So how many do we have today?" she asked trying to change the subject. She felt uncomfortable with this subject because it actually made her start thinking about it more. She silently admitted to herself that sometimes she wished that she could just find that special someone.

"The same as usual," the woman said knowing that Lacus wasn't going to get into that subject again. 'That girl is just a bit too stubborn for her own good,' she thought with a sigh before turning to walk back to the front desk.

Walking into the playroom, Lacus was immediately swamped by the many children eager to get her attention. She couldn't help but let a true smile cross her face. 'I may not have a child of my own, but I know that all these children are more than enough to make up for that.

Looking around the room, Lacus noticed that Midori wasn't there again. For the past two days, Lacus couldn't help but think of the little girl. She was just so cute, sweet, innocent, and also sensitive. Lacus guessed that her interest was that the little girl reminded Lacus so much of herself when she was younger.

Hearing the sounds of the door to the room opening, Lacus turned around to look only to suddenly be pushed back by a small weight latching onto her legs. Looking down, she couldn't help but smile at the brightly smiling face looking up at her. "Hello there Midori," she said detaching the young girl and kneeling down to her eye level to look into those innocent blue eyes.

"Miss. Lacus!" Midori yelled throwing her arms around the older woman's neck. This surprised Lacus quite a bit but she couldn't help but let a smile cross her face. Pulling back, Midori beamed at the beautiful woman.

Lacus could tell that there was definitely something special about this girl. This was something that could make even the loneliest soul feel loved. "How are you doing Midori?" she asked smiling back at the girl.

"Great!" Midori replied happily before grabbing a hold of Lacus's hand. "Let's go play Miss. Lacus!" she yelled trying to drag Lacus towards the toys. She frowned when she found that Lacus wasn't moving.

Taking her hand from Midori's hand, Lacus smiled down at her. "Actually there are a few things I need to take care of. Why don't you go play with the rest of the kids and I'll come back later?" she asked looking at Midori pleadingly. She wanted to see if she could meet Midori's father before he left.

After thinking it over for several moments, Midori finally nodded her head before slowly walking towards the other children. She trusted Lacus but she still didn't really trust the other children.

Smiling at the little girl, Lacus stood up and walked towards the front desk. The room was empty by then except for the owner of the place, Alice. She was sitting in her usual seat waiting for the rest of the usual people bringing in their children. "I guess he already left," she muttered to herself catching Alice's attention.

The elderly woman looked towards Lacus hearing what she said. "Why? Are you interested in him?" she asked with a smile on her face. She was always interested in Lacus's happiness since she acted as sort of a grandmother figure to the younger woman standing before her. Mainly because she had no child of her own and was well beyond the age to be having children being seventy. She'd spent her life taking care of children though and that was all that mattered to her.

"What? No! Of course not! I mean this guy is probably middle aged and has been married many times," she said coming to her own conclusions since she had no details of what Kira Yamato was really like.

Much top Lacus's surprise, Alice laughed. "You couldn't be more wrong if you tried. Mr. Yamato is actually really young. If I'd venture a guess I'd say he was actually around your age," she said surprising Lacus.

Lacus couldn't believe that he was only her age. "Midori must've been born when he was really young. Must've been tough," she said finding her curiosity growing. Anyone would as well if they were told some of these things.

"Well when you have as much money as he does, it wouldn't be as hard as people would think. You should know that Lacus," she replied and watched as Lacus slowly nodded her head. "By the way, it was actually her aunt that dropped her off today so you wouldn't have seen him anyways," she said before going back to type a few things onto the computer in front of her.

Walking back into the playroom, Lacus was assaulted by several young children that were vying for her attention. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit as all of them tried to drag her to some part of the room. The bad thing was that there were many kids going to every different corner of the room.

"You said you'd play with me!" Midori said trying to pull Lacus away from the other kids as well. This just made Lacus sigh knowing that it was going to be a very long day and she just hoped she'd be able to keep up with all of these very energetic children trying to take her for themselves.

* * *

Stepping out of his office, Kira started heading towards the elevator to get something to eat for lunch. Just as he reached the elevator, he met up with his longtime friend, brother-in-law, and business partner Athrun Zala. "Hey Athrun. I was just about to head out for a bite to eat, care to join me. I was going to meet up with Cagalli anyways," he said with a smile on his face. 

Athrun perked up at the mention of his wife's name. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea, I was just about to head out for a bite to eat anyways," he said as the elevator came to a stop on their floor and the two of them got inside as the doors closed behind them.

Seeing that the small café was only a block away from the building the two of them owned, the two just decided to walk there instead of driving. It was a sunny day out anyways so they thought that they could use the exercise.

They exited the building and the sun immediately glared down upon them from the cloudless sky. The temperature was wonderful. It wasn't very hot or very cold. It was the perfect weather to just go out walking in.

The two of them reached the small café just a few minutes after they left the building. Cagalli was actually already there and waiting when they got there. This caught them by surprise since as far as they were aware, Cagalli had never been early to anything her entire life. She would've been late for her own wedding had Kira not dragged her there to make sure that she was there at least on time.

Looking up at the two approaching figures, Cagalli couldn't help but smile. "I wasn't expecting Athrun to come as well. Not very often we can all get together for lunch like this," she said and the two nodded as they took their seats at the table placed outside of the café.

"I know what you mean, we've just been so busy lately that we haven't had time for this," Kira said looking over a menu. "It's easy enough for us to eat together since I usually work at home but Athrun can't," he continued after putting down the menu.

"I know what you mean," Cagalli replied with a laugh. "I swear that you can be a little too serious about your work sometimes Athrun. You should take a day off every once in a while," she said looking at her husband who seemed to find something else very interesting at that moment.

"I've been telling him that for a while," Kira said laughing out loud at his best friend's expense and was soon joined by his twin sister. "Why don't you Athrun? We're almost finished with our current project anyways. We can all have a get together," Kira suggested and Cagalli was eager to nod her head.

"Kira, you and I both know that things are a bit of a mess with the company. We've made significant improvement since we took over but there's still more work to be done," Athrun said seriously which made Kira calm down a bit and just slowly nodded his head. "I'll take a break when we can fix it."

The company that the two of them were running was originally two different companies. One was owned by Kira's biological father Ulen Hibiki and the other was owned by Athrun's father Patrick Zala.

Kira never even knew his biological father and yet he was given the company. However, Kira didn't really agree with some of the things that the company did and changed it around quite a bit. Several of the higher ups resented him for this action but in the long run it greatly increased profit to the company so they didn't do anything about what he did.

For Athrun, it was a bit different. He inherited his father's company when his father was killed several years ago. He didn't change much but did merge his company with Kira's into a single company, one that was very widely respected as one of the most successful companies in the world.

Many were against some of the actions the two old friends had taken. It made things a bit messy for them at work. Things had gotten significantly better over the last few years though so Kira wasn't really as worried about it as Athrun was.

"You shouldn't worry about it so much Athrun. We have almost everything under control. Not like they can really do anything as long as they're profiting from this more than before. They're just stuck in the ways of the old companies," Kira said in a laid back attitude. He knew of Athrun's fears but knew that he'd be more than capable of taking care of any problems that arose which was one of the reasons he knew nobody did a thing about it.

"You're took naïve Kira," Athrun said even though he knew that Kira was actually a very capable person. He was much smarter than people would think considering her graduated from college before most people his age graduated from high school.

"Enough of the business talk! It's annoying!" Cagalli said standing up and slamming her hands down on the table catching the attention of many of the other occupants of the café. She blushed slightly and took her seat once again. "Hey Athrun, did you know the apocalypse is coming?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Looking at his wife in confusion, Athrun silently asked her to elaborate a bit more. He'd been working almost non-stop the past two days so he didn't really have any idea what had been going on.

Cagalli couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the memory. "Someone has actually made Midori become so infatuated with them in only a few hours," she said and Athrun's eye widened in shock similar to the way she reacted when she heard this odd and yet fascinating news.

"We are talking about the same little girl right? She hardly trusts anyone that she doesn't know," Athrun said which caused Cagalli to burst out laughing. This just confused him even more. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No!" Cagalli said trying to get her laughter under control. "For the most part that was what I said as well when I first heard this. It's all true though," she said and both of them looked to Kira hoping for a bit more information about it.

"Don't ask me how it happened. I just dropped her off that morning. She was very reluctant at the time almost to the point that I thought she'd never let go of me," he said and they nodded knowing that her reaction was what they expected. "When I came back later that day, I found her asleep. When she woke up she wouldn't stop going on about how wonderful the day was and how great this Lacus was," he explained to the best of his abilities.

At the mention of the name, Athrun's eyes widened. "Do you mean Lacus Clyne!" he asked startling Kira who just slowly nodded his head. "Then I guess that it isn't as shocking as we all think it is," he said and that just confused the other two even more.

Looking at her husband curiously, Cagalli couldn't help but wonder why he said this. "The way you said that makes me think you know a lot about her," she said feeling a bit of worry welling up in her. She knew she shouldn't but it just happened. After all, they were married.

"I remember telling you about it before Cagalli. I was once engaged to her," he said making Cagalli choke on her drink since she happened to take a sip of it at that exact moment. "That was years ago though. She's the type who many can't help but feel comfortable around. It would be strange if she wasn't infatuated with her," he said giving off a hearty laugh.

Cagalli looked at her husband rather crossly for all the praise he seemed to be putting towards the woman. "If you were so fond of her than why is it that you didn't get married even though you were engaged?" she asked staring at him with narrowed eyes that made him shiver in fear.

"There's no reason to be so angry about it Cagalli. It's just that we grew up together. The engagement was made by our parents. I loved her but that was more of a sibling type love. That's why we called off the engagement," he said hoping to calm down his wife or he'd end up sleeping on the couch that night. "So… uh… she's working at that preschool?" he asked hoping to change the subject a bit.

Kira had a difficult time trying to control his laughter at the situation. Being her brother, he'd been on the end of her anger several times. "Yeah. I was surprised since I didn't expect someone so rich to be working at such a job," he said blushing at how he originally made his surprise so vocal.

"Once again it's not much of a surprise. She's always loved children," he said shrugging his shoulders. "If Midori is infatuated with her then I think you should try. I could put a good word in for you Kira," he said with a grin that seemed to match Cagalli's when she brought up the subject.

Throwing his head back, Kira groaned in annoyance. "I'm not interested in dating! You and Cagalli need to get that through your thick heads!" he yelled at them since they wouldn't get off the case of him needing to find Midori a mother.

Both Athrun and Cagalli couldn't hold in their laughter at his reaction. It was Athrun that calmed down first and spoke to Kira clearly. "Kira, you aren't going to find any woman like Lacus," he said getting a glare from Cagalli which he just ignored. "She's kind to a fault, beautiful, and has never been married or had any children," he said getting another glare from Cagalli. "I prefer women like Cagalli though," he said hoping to cheer her up again.

"How can you be so sure of that? I've heard rumors about her and someone like her has had plenty of people wanting to marry her," he said figuring that if Athrun understood that he would just drop the subject.

"Nope, she's single and as far as I heard hasn't even had a boyfriend since we broke our engagement. She was always looking for the right person and the people that come to her are after her looks or her money. That's not the type of relationship she wants. Besides, I saw her at her father's funeral a few months ago and she said so herself," he said and became amused at the annoyed look that crossed Kira's face. "You should at least keep it in mind Kira."

"Forget it!" Kira said crossing his arms over his chest. "My life is just fine without you trying to set me up with someone I don't know. So just drop the subject!" he said letting his annoyance out.

The small lunch moved quickly after that. It wasn't long before they prepared to leave. Kira left after paying his part of the bill leaving Athrun and Cagalli behind. "Do you even think it is possible for the two of them to be together?" Cagalli asked in an interested tone.

"Yeah. Kira is a good person who doesn't care how much money a person has or how beautiful they are. Fllay was manipulative and that was the only reason he even went out with her. That's the type of person Lacus likes while Lacus is the type of person I know Kira could like as well. I don't think they can avoid each other so maybe it could happen," Athrun said and Cagalli nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

The day was drawing to an end and most of the children had already been picked up with the exception of four or five children. Most were tired out by then so it was rather quiet in the room as Lacus tried to get the place cleaned up after the rather stressful day. 

Walking into the room, Alice smiled at the hard working young woman. "I don't know how you can handle all these kids when they swarm you like that. I probably would've passed out half way through the day," she said with humor clearly heard in her voice.

"I don't have a problem with it," Lacus said placing a few toys where they were supposed to go. "If you'd like, I'll close up today," Lacus kindly offered to the woman who's looked out for her since her father's death.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. There were actually a few things I needed to do before the end of the day. Are you sure that you'll be alright though?" she asked in a worried tone. She didn't want Lacus overdoing it like she had been.

"I'll be fine. Things have quieted down anyways," she said before looking at the children. Two of them were napping and the others were silently playing a game. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she said and the older woman nodded as she left the room to get ready to leave.

After that, Lacus finished picking up the last of the toys before taking a seat so that she could just watch the children until their parents arrived to pick them up. 'This is such a stressful job at times but it's also the best job I could ever have,' she thought with a bright smile.

Opening her bright blue eyes, Midori rubbed the sleep out of them as she looked around the room. The sun was setting already casting the room in a crimson color. By the even the remaining children were already gone leaving Lacus and her there. "Where's daddy?" she asked wondering what was taking her father.

Looking at the little girl, Lacus gave her a bright smile. "He's not here yet but I'm sure he's on his way right now," she replied making the girl smile. "Does he usually come this late?" she asked looking at her watch only to see that it was a quarter past seven.

Midori just shook her head. She looked towards the windows to see the sky really start to darken since the sun had nearly disappeared behind the horizon. "No, the sun's usually still up," she said as she stood up and walked towards Lacus.

"Then I'm sure that he's probably just really busy with work. Don't worry though, I'll stay here with you until he gets here," she said which really brought a bright smile to the child's face. It was that type of reaction that always made Lacus love her job even more. She loved to see such smiles on little kids' faces.

"Why don't you go color or something for a little while?" she asked and the young girl nodded her head as she headed over to one of the tables. Lacus giggled softly at the young girl's enthusiasm as she followed her over to the table.

It was at least thirty minutes later that anything happened. During that time all that Midori did was color while Lacus kept an eye on her. "You are a very good at coloring. I bet you do this a lot with your family," Lacus said looking at the little girl's picture.

Midori nodded her head before lifting it up to look into Lacus's similar blue eyes. "I like to color. Daddy always said that he loved my pictures," she said with a proud smile before turning back to the picture set before her.

"Well I don't blame him," Lacus said before hearing the sounds of a car outside the building. "I think he may be here," she said which made Midori immediately jump to her feet much to Lacus's amusement. "Calm down. It's not like he's going to leave without you," she said with a laugh as Midori ran over to her stuff.

This time Lacus heard the sounds of the front door opening. "Hello, is anyone here!" a voice called out making Midori even happier when she heard her father's voice. She put on her shoes without tying them and rushed to the front room where her father was waiting.

Without warning, Midori came pelting through the door and rushed towards her father at full speed. "Daddy, daddy!" Midori yelled jumping into his arms. "Where were you?" she asked since the son had set a while ago.

Kira smiled as he gave his daughter a tight hug. "I'm sorry princess but I ran a little late at work. I rushed over here as quickly as I could afterwards though," he said giving her a big smile. "Where is everyone?" he asked looking around to find one of the employees.

At that moment the doors to the room opened once again. Kira turned his attention towards the door. His heart seemed to skip a beat when he saw what had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes upon come walking through the door. 'So this is Lacus Clyne.'

* * *

I am very sorry for the wait everyone. I must say that i am impressed with how many reviews i got for the first chapter. More than i ever got for a single chapter before. Keep giving me that much and I'll see if i can get more chapters out faster. You will need to be patient with the next chapter though. I will work on it but i have another non gundam seed fic that is nearing the end and i want to get a chapter done since I've been putting it off for my seed fics. If i can get that done then i'll have more time for my gundam seed fics as well. If you guys give me as many reviews as last time then I'll see if i can get that chapter done quickly and the next chapter to this story done shortly after that. With luck it shouldn't take too long. Once again thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews. 


	3. dinner

What stood before Lacus was not what she expected to see when she thought about meeting Midori's father. She'd been told that he was still young but she still found it rather hard to believe.

To see him before her right then shocked her. 'He really is only about as old as I am,' she thought looking him up and down. He was dressed in a pair of dress pants and a white collared shirt. She presumed that he once had a tie on but probably took it off. The top buttons of the shirt were undone giving her a slight view of his chest.

What caught Lacus's attention the most were his violet eyes. They were shining in happiness as he looked at his daughter before turning towards her. It was clear that there was a great deal of love between the father and daughter and it made Lacus think of her own father and her.

Their eyes locked with each other and it was silent for several minutes. Lacus tried to talk but found that she couldn't get a word out. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought shaking her head. "Good evening, you must be Kira Yamato," she said giving him and Midori a bright smile.

Snapping himself out of his own stupor, Kira smile back. "Yes I am. You must be Lacus Clyne," he said and she nodded her head. "I've heard a lot about you from Midori but it's a pleasure to meet you," he said placing Midori down and reached out his hand in a friendly gesture.

Looking at his hand, Lacus reached her own hand out and shook his. She felt a tingle in stomach at the touch. She couldn't help but notice how warm his hand felt and how firm a grip he had.

What really caught her attention was how the two of them just kept shaking hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you too but can I please have my hand back?" she asked with a laugh as he blushed and pulled his hand away. She felt a bit of disappointment though, one that she just couldn't place especially since she was the one that asked him to stop.

"I'm sorry," Kira said with a blush on his cheek. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. Just earlier today he was arguing with Cagalli about there being no chance of him dating anytime soon and now here he was making a complete fool out of himself in front of a woman he didn't even know.

'I can see that she takes after him quite a bit,' Lacus thought trying to suppress her giggles. "Well it was nice meeting you but it is getting late and I think all of us might be tired and hungry," Lacus said as she turned to head back into the playroom because she wanted to straighten a few things out before she left.

He had to be possessed by something. That was what Kira felt when he felt his hand reach out and light grab a hold of the arm of the woman before him. He had no idea what was wrong with him to be acting this way when he never did before then.

Feeling his light hold, Lacus blushed a bit and turned around to see him staring at her. "Is there something you need Mr. Yamato?" she asked feeling just as flustered as the man before her looked. She didn't know what it all meant though.

His mind was swarming with ideas as to why he grabbed her like that. "Well, you see. I'm planning to take Midori out to eat tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to join us. It is my fault that it's so late and that you haven't eaten because of it," he said trying to act as casually as possible.

As an answer to his question, Lacus's stomach growled loudly much to her embarrassment. "I thank you for the offer but I do not wish to trouble you. I'll just make something when I get home," she said as politely as she possibly could.

"I-it's no problem at all. I'm sure that Midori would love to have you come with us as well. Wouldn't you?" he asked turning to look at his daughter to see her happily nodding her head rapidly. "See?" he asked wondering why he was pushing the subject more than he needed to.

Opening her mouth to answer, Lacus saw the pout that was on Midori's face and couldn't help but laugh and rethink her decision. "Ok then. If she wants me to come so badly then I'd happy to," Lacus said making Midori squeal with happiness.

"I know how you feel," Kira said with a chuckle. "When you see someone like her pout like that, you find yourself easily bending to her will," he said since it's happened to him far too many times to count.

"I bet," Lacus said chuckling herself. "Just let me go get my purse then," she said and Kira nodded as she quickly grabbed it and followed the two of them out of the preschool. "So where are we going?" she asked curiously.

Thinking it over, Kira found that he had no idea. It was just an idea that popped into his head all of a sudden. "I have no idea," he said scratching the back of his head nervously with his right hand since his left was holding Midori's hand. "What do you want sweetie?" he asked his daughter.

Looking towards the sky, Midori looked like she was in a look of intense thinking. Lacus thought that the pose she was in was adorable. "Cheeseburgers!" she said smiling brightly at the thought.

"What do you think?" Kira asked turning to look at Lacus who just nodded her head. "Are you sure? I'm sure we can find something else you both like," Kira said giving her a look as if trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"No, that's fine with me!" Lacus said giving him her brightest smile. "I'm hungry enough to eat just about anything right now," she said heading towards her car. "I'll follow behind and you can just lead the way," she said and he nodded as he help his little girl in and got in himself.

Getting into her own car, Lacus couldn't help but wonder why she accepted an invitation from a complete stranger. 'There's something about him that could make a person trust him easily,' she thought as she pulled out of her parking space and followed after the car in front of her.

They drove for only like five minutes before the pulled in front of a small fast-food restaurant. The two cars parked next to each other and they got out and walked into the fast-food restaurant without even saying a word.

Once they did get inside, they did get into a small conversation as they waited to order their food. It was a bit crowded right then but none of the three really minded having to wait a little longer for their food.

"I must say that your daughter is a very well behaved and sweet girl Mr. Yamato," Lacus said since she was tired of the silence. "I was a bit worried with how she wasn't very social with the other kids the first day," Lacus said voicing her worries for Midori.

"I have to admit that it was kind of my fault. Since she was born it has been only me, my sister, and her husband that have looked after her. She hasn't really liked being around strangers all that much even though we've tried," Kira explained hoping to ease her worried a little bit. "I must admit that I was impressed what you made her do though. I have to thank you for that," Kira said gratefully.

"I don't see how it is your fault if you at least tried," Lacus said giving him a sympathetic look. "And there's no need to thank me. While it is part of my job, I was more than happy to give her that little push that she needed. She's a really sweet girl who just needs to make friends with children her own age," Lacus said as they finally got to the front of the line and made their orders.

"Well either way you got her to open up a bit more and I really can't thank you enough," he said as they waited a little while before getting their food. Kira grabbed the food and the three of them walked to one of the tables. "I must say that I find it amazing how you're so good with children. What surprises me most is that I heard that you don't have any children of your own," he said unwrapping his cheeseburger and took a big bite out of it while Midori bit into some french-fries.

Lacus became a bit flustered at his words and blushed a bit. "How do you know I don't have any children? I don't like to make my private life public so I doubt anyone would actually know. What if I do happen to have children of my own?" she asked eyeing him just wondering how he came to his assumption. She didn't mind talking about it though with him for some reason.

"I'm sorry for getting into this. I realize it must have been very rude of me to get into your personal life," Kira said wishing that he'd just kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't blame her if she found him annoying. For some reason he couldn't help but wonder about the pink haired beauty sitting across from him.

"That's alright," Lacus said with a smile as she shook her head. "You're right about the fact that I don't have any children. That's the reason why I love my job so much," Lacus said looking fondly at the many children around the room. "I'm not angry about it, I was just wondering how you happened to know about it," she said looking at him rather curiously.

"A friend of mine happened to mention it when he heard your name. He does know you best since he is your ex-fiancé Athrun Zala," Kira said and he saw Lacus's eyes widen at the mention of her old friend's name.

"You know Athrun Zala?" Lacus asked looking a bit excited. When she saw Kira nod it just grew. "How is he? How do you know him?" she couldn't help but ask since she hadn't seen Athrun in months. 'Not since my father's funeral.'

Nodding his head, Kira took a sip of his drink. "Yeah, I've known him since we were children. We're the best of friends. Not to mention that he's married to my twin sister Cagalli," he replied setting his cup down on the wooden table.

"I didn't know he got married," Lacus said with a frown since she wished she could've been there to see it. "When was it?" she asked trying to remember if she'd gotten any notice about it. 'Maybe I just forgot,' she thought but knew that she didn't forget. She felt that something like that she would never forget.

"Two months ago. I'm sure that he sent you an invitation. Maybe it was just lost or something. He spoke quite fondly of you so I know he would've at least invited you," Kira said looking at her and wondering what happened.

"Even if I did I probably wouldn't have been able to go. I was so busy around that time trying to get things straightened out in my life since my father died shortly before then," she said in such a sad tone that Kira couldn't help but feel bad.

Shaking her head, Lacus tried to get rid of those thoughts because she didn't want Midori to see her so sad. "Well when you see him, will you please tell him that I said hello?" she asked and was grateful when Kira nodded his head. "Thank you. By the way, how exactly did you get into that conversation with Athrun anyways?"

A dark blush crossed Kira's face at the memory. 'How exactly do I say it without making it sound weird?' he asked himself frantically looking for an answer in his head. In the end he just settled for telling her the truth. He never was good at lying anyways.

Even though he planned to tell her the truth, he still felt weird about mentioning it. "Well… since her mother passed away…" Kira said looking at Midori who didn't seem to be paying attention as she tried to eat her food. "My sister has been pestering me about getting into dating again. She became a nuisance about it when she heard how infatuated Midori had become with you and Athrun ended up being dragged into it," Kira finished and Lacus nodded her head seeming to understand.

Lacus couldn't help but feel flustered when Kira was talking about it but she just pushed it down and kept smiling. "How come you never did? I'm sure Midori would've liked a mother while growing up and I'm sure your wife would've wanted that," she said looking at Midori with pity in her eyes.

Kira was rather silent after that. In his mind he was debating whether to say what he was thinking or not but then decided not to. "I have tried but I ended up giving up. None of the women were liked by Midori very much. After a while I just gave up because it seemed to be too much trouble finding a woman both she and I liked," Kira said completely forgetting that Midori already adored Lacus.

Giggling a bit, Lacus said the first thing that came to her mind. "So tell me Mr. Yamato is that why you asked me to come with you?" she asked and couldn't suppress the laughter at how red his face turned.

Kira became very embarrassed at her words. He hadn't meant to but now that he thought about it, it would seem that way to someone else. "N-no! I just felt rather bad for making you wait like that," he said though he felt like he was lying. To tell the truth, he had no idea the real reason he asked her that.

"I know," Lacus said in a soft voice as she looked down at the food in front of her. "You don't seem like the kind of person who would just ask someone he doesn't even know to go on a date," she said lifting her head to see his violet eyes staring back at her.

"That's one of the reasons that I never went on any of the blind dates that my sister always tried to set me up with. I want to know the person. Not be in a relationship where there are too many secrets," he said and Lacus just nodded before taking a bite of her food.

When Kira was with Fllay, everything about her seemed to remain secret. When Kira thought about it, he barely knew much about her while he was constantly telling her everything about himself. It always frustrated him so much and when she made her ultimatum, he let that frustration loose with a stream of curses her way.

"So how is Athrun doing? He seems to be the only one having luck with relationships. Especially since he's married. Your sister must be a good person if he picked her. He's usually a good judge of character," Lacus said interested with how her ex-fiancé was doing. Having not heard a word from him in months, it just made her even more curious.

"He's doing well but he just won't take a break from work. My sister is annoyed about it but I know she won't do anything drastic. Maybe just kidnap him one day and hold him hostage in their house," he said getting a good laugh from himself and Lacus.

Taking his words in, Lacus couldn't help but smile. It sounded like Athrun she used to know. "Sounds to me like she's got a very outgoing personality. I think that's just the type of person he needed."

"She's definitely outgoing. So much so that it's to the point that it's annoying. I have never met two people who were more different. But he at least keeps her in line and she does her best to do the same," he said but couldn't help but think about all the times their personalities have clashed with one another.

"Well they do say that opposites attract," Lacus replied with an amused look. She tried to but she couldn't get a good picture of what the two of them might be like when they are together. Each scenario in her head kept becoming more amusing than the previous one.

"Yeah, Athrun's cool demeanor to my sister's hotheadedness. If you think about it, it can be a rather scary combination," he said chuckling. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd really been able to laugh so much like this.

Kira also couldn't help but think how natural it felt to talk to this woman. He could say things and not have to worry too much about her criticizing him about it. He could just tell that doing something like that just wasn't part of her personality.

Nodding her head, Lacus finished up her meal and stood up. "Listen, it's been wonderful meeting you Mr. Yamato, but I should really start heading home now," she said holding out her hand to shake his again. She felt that tingle in her stomach again when he placed his hand in her and shook it. This time though, he did let go.

"Please, just call me Kira. It makes me feel old to be called Mr. Yamato. Especially when I hear it every day," Kira said making Lacus giggle. He couldn't help but think about how pleasant the sound of her laughter was to his ears.

"Ok then… Kira," Lacus said as she picked up her purse. "I guess I will see you around then. Be good Midori," Lacus said and Midori nodded her head vigorously. Lacus then turned and walked out the door but not before taking another look at the small family.

From the side of his eyes, Kira watched as Lacus walked out and got into her car before driving away. Shaking his head to rid himself of any thoughts he turned and looked at the remainder of the food before him. He'd been so interested in talking to Lacus that he'd only taken a few smile bites out of it.

'What the hell was wrong with me?' he asked himself as he quickly finished his food. 'I've never acted this way around anyone before,' he thought with a growl of frustration. "Come on Midori, we should get going as well," he said and she nodded and got up having finished her food a while ago.

* * *

Unlocking her front door, Lacus walked into the luxurious mansion that she'd lived in since she was a baby. She always thought that it was rather big for one person but she just didn't have the heart to separate with it at the moment. She knew that eventually she would probably leave but she wanted a little more time in the place that held a lot of the memories she had of her father. 

Throwing her keys and purse on a table that was next to the door, Lacus slipped out of her shoes and headed towards the living room. Once there, she fell upon the couch and just stared up at the ceiling.

At the moment her mind wasn't on anything but one person. "Why is my heart still beating so quickly?" she asked her as she brought her hand up and rested it over her heart. It was beating faster than she ever felt it before. "It's been like this since I saw him," she continued to say to herself.

Sitting up straight, Lacus took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. She then stood up and started to head towards the kitchen finding that she really needed a glass of water.

Along the way, she couldn't help but notice the blinking on her answering machine indicating that she had messages. Pushing the button, the voice on the answering machine came on. "You have three new messages," the voice said before all went silent for a second.

" Miss. Clyne? My name is Brandon. I don't know if you remember me but we met a few weeks ago. I haven't been able to stop about you. I was wondering…" he said before Lacus immediately deleted the message. She remembered him and his arrogance and knew what he was planning to ask. So she didn't need to listen to the rest to know her answer.

"Excuse me Miss. Clyne. My name is Edward…" was all she listened to before she deleted the message. It was another person she remembered but more along the lines of his persistence. He was a man that just didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word no. He'd called several times asking the same thing over and over even though Lacus gave him the same answer each time.

There was something particularly annoying about the date proposals that day over the rest of them. Lacus figured it was probably the same reason for why her heart had been beating so rapidly in her chest.

It was a woman's voice that came over the answering machine next. " Miss. Clyne? My name is Miranda Harris. I'm calling on behalf of Fllay Allster. We were just calling to see if you might've changed your mind about the offer we gave you for your father's company. If you have, then we would appreciate it if you would give us a call as soon as you can," the voice said before the answering machine went dead.

Lacus deleted the last message since she had no intention of selling the company that her father had worked so hard to build. "She has got to understand that I will never sell it," she said with annoyance laced into her voice.

As far as Lacus was concerned, Fllay had to be the most heartless woman around. She couldn't even be bothered to wait a week after Siegel Clyne's death to start to try and take over the company. In fact, she went right after it the very next day.

With a sigh, Lacus continued to walk to the kitchen. She poured a glass of water before taking a seat. She felt a headache coming on from the persistent messages she kept getting. "Maybe I should think of changing my number," she said with a small chuckle as she rubbing her forehead where a headache was forming.

Despite the thoughts she'd been having, her dinner with Kira and Midori kept popped into her head. "Why do I keep thinking about them?" she asked growing a bit more frustrated as she stood up and walked to her room hoping that a good nights sleep would get rid of the thoughts she was having.

* * *

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Cagalli turned her head just in time to see her twin and his daughter come walking through the door. "Where the hell were you two? You should've gotten back three hours ago," she said looking at a clock that was hanging on the wall. 

"Why are you here Cagalli?" Kira asked taking a seat as Midori rushed to her room to start getting ready for bed. "You have your own place to stay with a husband but instead you are always here," he said looking at her with a suspicious look.

"Yeah, well I don't work all day long like you and Athrun. So I have a bit more free time. Maybe I should get Athrun to take some time off. Got any idea?" she asked looking honestly interested in a way to spend more time with her husband.

The words Kira said earlier that day to Lacus came to mind. "You can always kidnap him and hold him hostage in your house," he said although he was only joking then and he was still joking now.

Much to Kira's surprise, Cagalli actually looked a bit interested in the idea. "That could work. Now I just gotta think of a way to do it," she said happily thinking that she might actually get to spend some time with her husband. They did spend time together but she just wanted more than that.

"I was just kidding," Kira said but she ignored him. From Kira's point of view, she looked like she was really planning on going through with it. "So, what are you doing here tonight? Athrun left before I did," Kira said looking at Cagalli with a curious look.

Rolling her eyes was all that Cagalli could think of doing. "He was so tired when he got home that he immediately fell asleep. He definitely needs more sleep. Maybe I should think about turning off his alarm clock," she said pondering a few other ideas in her head.

"Go ahead, and when he wakes up, tell him that we are ahead of schedule anyways. A few days off won't hurt. He can do most of his work from home," Kira said liking this idea a bit more than the kidnapping plan.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, I came to see if I could get some dinner since I didn't feel like cooking. I didn't realize that the two of you were going to be so late. So why were you late?" she asked and she saw him fidget a bit and that just struck her curiosity and struck it hard. "Let me guess, you met Lacus and just couldn't bear to be apart from her," she said in a really dramatic way.

"What! No!" Kira said blushing a deep red. He tried to control it but found that he was unable to. "We just went out to get something to eat on the way home since it seemed a lot easier than making something," he said leaving out the part that he actually did meet Lacus.

Studying Kira's face closely, Cagalli grinned. "Judging by how your face is bright red, I'm guessing you did meet her though," she said and grinned even more when she saw him nod his head slightly. "So tell me, what did you think of her?" she asked really wanting to know what who husband's ex-fiancé was like.

Groaning was the only thing Kira could think of doing. He just knew that his sister wasn't going to get off of the topic until she got all of the information that she could out of him. He also knew that she would stoop to any measure in order to get what she wanted.

"Well…" Kira said while noticing how Cagalli's eyes widened in anticipation. "She was really nice, I'll admit that," he said hoping to stop there but Cagalli's glare was enough to get him going once again. "She was kind, funny, and… beautiful," he said before realizing just what came out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to let something like that slip in front of his sister. He knew that it would only get her on his case even more about dating Lacus.

A grin like that of the Cheshire cat appeared upon Cagalli's face. "So you think she's beautiful?" she asked with a chuckle as Kira turned bright red. "Let's see, she's kind, funny, beautiful, has the complete attention of Midori, and is great with kids," Cagalli said knowing that she really was the perfect person for Kira.

"Forget it!" Kira said standing up and started to pace the room. "Neither of us are interested in dating anyone we don't know!" he said and once again instantly regretted his words as the grin kept growing on Cagalli's face. "Please stop grinning like that, it's really scary."

"So you got to talking with her. So I guess you can't really say that you don't know her," she said using Kira's own words against her. "Kira, when was the last time that a woman got your attention long enough to get into a decent conversation?" Cagalli asked looking at him with an accusing look.

"So we got to talking while we ate dinner," he said and started to really grow annoyed with the grin. "Yes we did. I felt really bad for making her wait so long since I was running really late tonight. Since I was just going to get some fast-food, I figured that I'd just invite her along," he said before remembering one other thing. "And you can't say it was a date since Midori was there with us."

Cagalli grumbled at his last few words since she knew that it was true. She could tell that Kira was interested even if he refused to admit it to himself. She just needed to find the right thing to give him the little push he needed.

As if some was listening to her thoughts, Midori came walking into the room and towards the kitchen. "Wait a second Mi," she said using her affectionate nickname for her niece. "Come here for a second,' he said ignoring the glare that Kira was sending her way. It was obvious that he knew what she was planning.

Looking a bit confused, Midori followed her aunt's orders and walked towards them. "What is it auntie Cagalli?" she asked coming to a stop in front of her aunt dressed in her usual pajamas.

Kneeling down to the little girl's level, Cagalli didn't even try to make what she said next a secret. "Answer a question for me? What do you think of Lacus? Would you mind your father dating her? You'd get to spend more time with her," she said taking a quick look in her brother's direction.

Midori's eyes lit up like she'd just been given a candy store. "Yes! Miss Lacus is really nice! I really like her!" she said jumping around in her excitement. "Um… what's dating?" she asked with the usual innocence of a child.

"It's what parents do before they get married and have children," Cagalli replied not liking that she was giving the little girl of a hope that might not come true. She just hoped that it would work in the end.

Kira knew he couldn't let this go on any longer. He saw the hope in his daughter's eyes about the idea and he didn't want to hurt her but he knew Cagalli couldn't keep doing this. "I'm sorry sweetie but I don't think that will be happening," he said preferring to be honest even if the look of hurt that crossed his daughter's face hurt him greatly.

After taking several minutes to cheer up his daughter, Kira sent her on her way to bed before Cagalli could try to pull another stunt like this. When she was gone, Kira sent his sister a glare that even she was a bit afraid of. "That was really cruel, even for you, to do that to her!" he said finding himself growing really angry.

Much to Kira's surprise, Cagalli just laughed. "Cruel, yes. Necessary, definitely!" she said but couldn't help but shiver at the glare he was sending her. "Did you see the hope in her eyes Kira? She wants this. So you should at least try," Cagalli said before turning towards the door.

Growling deeply, Kira turned away and just ignored his sister. He really couldn't believe that she would go so far for her stupid cause. 'Why can't she see that I'm not interested?' he thought before heading to his daughter's room.

Looking in, he saw his daughter already lying underneath the covers. "Sweetie?" he called out making her turn her head. She had a look of disappointment on her face because of what she heard earlier. "Please don't be like that," he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Midori didn't respond. She just crossed her arms over her chest and kept the pout on her face. This just caused Kira to sigh. "Do you really like her that much?" Kira couldn't help but ask. She never acted like this before whenever he told her she couldn't have something.

This caused Midori's face to brighten up. "Yes! Miss. Lacus is really nice, and fun to play with!" Midori said looking happier than she usually was when she spoke such words about the woman Kira just met.

Sighing, Kira ran a hand through his hair wondering how he was going to get out of this mess Cagalli put him in. 'Damn you Cagalli!' Kira mentally cursed. "Listen sweetie. About what your aunt said, I don't think that it can happen," he said and saw the pout appear on her face again.

"But why?" she asked staring up at him with those adorable blue puppy dog eyes. "I really like her. I want to play with her more," she said crossing her arms over her chest with a bigger pout than ever.

Kira found that he couldn't help his chuckle. It was obvious to anyone that she still didn't understand what dating was. He actually preferred it that way. "Listen, like I said, I don't think what Cagalli said will happen. Will it at least make you happy if I got to know her a little better?" he asked since it was the only thing he could think of doing to compromise.

Midori seemed to be thinking it over carefully for a few minutes. "Will I be able to play with her more?" she asked with hopeful eyes. She saw her father hesitantly nod his head but she didn't think much of the hesitant part. "Yay!"

'What the hell have I gotten myself into? I'm not even sure I can keep the promise,' he thought while trying to keep a smile on his face. "Now it is time to go to sleep," he said kissing her forehead after she laid down again. "Sleep tight," he said turning off the light but left the door to the room open and the hall light on.

Walking into his room, Kira leaned against the wall and slowly fell to the floor. "I swear I am going to kill Cagalli next time I see her," he said hitting his head against the walls. "Maybe it won't be so bad getting to know her though. She is a nice person. I just don't want it to go farther than that. Midori has hope and I don't want to crush it if things don't work out," he muttered to himself as he stood up and fell onto his bed falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Well i somehow managed to finish a chapter to both of my gundam stories on time for my birthday. I'm sure a lot of you are wondering about the sequel to my Unstoppable Emotions story. I figured that instead of overfilling my workload for stories that I'd just wait till one of these two stories is finished. It will be the first story that i work on when that happens. Just for you to know, i have no clue how long these two stories are going to be. I still have plenty of ideas for the both of them.I even have a new idea for a story when the other finishes that i got when i watched this anime recently. Well i hope you liked the chapter and please review. 


	4. fading emotions

Lacus groaned as her eyes opened the next morning. Her sleep that night had been very restless as thoughts of the young father kept coming to her mind. 'Never in my life has anyone affected me like this,' she thought running her hand through her messy, silky pink hair.

Lacus felt very tempted to just call in sick and try and get some sleep but another part of her mind wanted her to go in hopes of seeing the violet eyed man once again. She immediately shook the thoughts from her head though.

Standing up, Lacus immediately started to get ready for work. She figured it was pointless to stay here and try to sleep because she probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyways.

'I met him once and I can't get him out of my mind. Why can't I stop thinking about him?' she mentally asked herself as she took off her clothes and got into the shower and started to enjoy the feeling of the warm water hitting her tired body.

Getting out of the shower, Lacus wrapped a towel around her body as she dried her long hair. She stopped though when she looked in the mirror at her reflection and took in her appearance. She wasn't sure why she did this. She never was one to care about what other thought of her appearance anyways.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, Lacus finished drying herself off and walked back into her room. She pulled out her outfit that she wanted to wear for the day and put it on before running a brush through her hair and finished by placing in her crescent moon hairclip which was something that was given to her by her mother.

Looking at her final appearance, Lacus smiled thinking that she liked how she looked right then. She then walked out of her room and walked over to grab her purse before she left and headed towards her car.

It wasn't long before she was pulling up to the small preschool that she'd been working at for a while. She parked her car and got out and walked inside to be greeted by Alice who was doing her normal routine for the day. "Good morning Alice," she said giving a friendly smile as she walked up to the desk.

Alice's eyes looked up from the book she was reading and she smiled. "What's the occasion?" she asked which only got a confused look from Lacus. "You're dressed up a lot nicer than usual and you seem to have a glow about you," she said looking Lacus up and down.

Looking down at her outfit, Lacus couldn't help but notice that it was a bit nicer than what she would normally wear. A flash of Kira's face went through her mind but she shook it off. "Of course not. I just grabbed the first thing I could find this morning," Lacus said giving a nervous laugh since she actually spent a little while searching for something to wear.

"Looks to me like you're trying to impress someone," the older woman said looking really amused with the situation. She saw Lacus blush a bit at her words but the rapidly shook her head. "I guess I was wrong then," she said hardly being convinced but she knew Lacus wasn't going to say anything.

"Yep," Lacus said smiling before walking towards the back room where the few children that were already there were. She didn't even make it to the door though before the front door swung open and she was nearly knocked over by someone latching onto her legs.

Looking down, Lacus saw the familiar brown hair of the little girl she had grown rather fond of. "Miss Lacus!" Midori yelled happily as she hugged the older woman's legs. She looked up at Lacus's face and gave a bright smile.

"If you keep doing that everyday then I could end up getting hurt," Lacus said since she had almost been knocked over two days in a row and wanted to avoid any injuries. She saw Midori pout and put a smile on her face. "Just be a bit more careful next time," she continued making Midori's pout immediately get turned into a bright smile before she finally let go of Lacus's legs.

"Now why don't you go into the room and play with the rest of the kids?" Lacus asked and Midori hesitantly nodded before scurrying out of the room leaving only 3 people left; Lacus, Alice, and the object of Lacus's constant thoughts Kira.

Lacus looked into Kira's eyes and it was suddenly like Alice wasn't even there. "Good morning Kira," she said giving him a bright smile despite how flustered she was feeling right then.

A light blush crossed Kira's face as he looked into the pure and innocent eyes of the woman who just wouldn't leave his mind. He continued to refuse to believe that these things he had been feeling around her meant anything though. He'd gone through enough in the romance department and didn't want to get involved like that again.

"G-good morning," he somehow managed to mutter out as he just stared into her clear blue eyes. They had this strange effect on him that made him feel like it would be impossible to tear his eyes away from hers.

It was silent for a while after that as the two of them just stared at one another. Alice couldn't help but look between the two of them. A small grin spread across her aging lips as she noticed the looks that they were probably unknowingly giving one another.

A light blush spread across Lacus's face at the intensity in which Kira was looking at her. It sent this warm feeling swarming through her stomach. It was almost as if he was looking into her soul and finding out everything about her.

Snapping out of his trance, Kira shook his head to get rid of the thought he was having. "I should get going. I'll try not to be late again," he said before stepping backwards towards the door before leaving.

A small chuckle escaped Alice's throat. "Can't keep your eyes off him, can you?" she started teasing Lacus when she noticed Lacus was still staring at the door. She only laughed more when Lacus jumped as if remembering that the older woman was still there.

"Huh? Well… no. Not really," Lacus stuttered trying to deny it when she knew that what Alice was saying was the truth. There was something about Kira Yamato that fascinated her more than anyone else she ever met.

Alice saw right through her little lie. She now understood why it looked like Lacus was dressing a lot nicer than usual. She must've subconsciously wanted to impress Kira since it was obvious that she liked him already.

"I… um… I have to… look after the kids," Lacus muttered as she turned and all but ran out of the room. She knew exactly what Alice was thinking and didn't really feel like getting into the subject. 'I don't like Kira like that, do I?'

* * *

A young woman groaned in annoyance as she slammed a pen down upon the desk in front of her. 'Why does she keep refusing? It's not like she does anything with the company anyways!' the red head silently scream at her latest failed attempting of taking over Clyne Enterprises. 

One of her hands came up and started to rub at the migraine that was already starting to form despite how early in the day it was. She thought that with the death of Siegel Clyne that the company would be easy to take over but it had been anything but that with each attempt she made.

A knock on the door came and a growl escaped the woman's throat. "What the hell do you want!" she yelled out already annoyed with the person, even though she didn't know who it was, for disrupting her planning.

Whoever it was on the other side of the door was obviously hesitating showing their face for fear of suffering their boss's wrath since the door had yet to open or even try and speak to her. It was several moments much to the red head's annoyance before the door opened and a scared young lady came walking into the room. "Excuse me Miss. Allster but I have those documents you were asking about," the woman timidly said as she approached Fllay Allster.

Fllay Allster was many things. She was selfish, greedy, spoiled rotten by her parents and felt that the world should bow at her feet. Not to mention that she was very impatient. "About damn time! I ought to lessen your pay for making me wait so long!" she yelled at the woman who quickly dropped the documents on the table and then ran out of the room like the hounds of hell were after her.

'Why am I surrounded by such incompetent people?' she mentally yelled as she grabbed the document and looked through them and then growled. "This is no good!" she growled throwing the documents on the desk as hard as she could.

Her hand once again came up to her head and started to rub her head. She could remember a time when everything she ever wanted was given to her so easily. She really wished it would be that easy now. 'Maybe then I can get back what was taken from me,' she thought thinking of the violet eyed brunette that she dated several years ago.

'Things would've been so much easier now if that one bitch didn't steal him from me because of that bastard little girl. I would've not only had my family's company but his as well. But now he barely talks to me,' she thought remembering her last encounter with him where he did his best just to ignore her.

'No matter. I know how he truly feels. His eyes never could hide the truth. It's only a matter of time before he comes crawling back to me. I will be waiting for him with open arms and a ticket to send the brat to some boarding school a few hundred miles away,' she thought as a laugh started to escape from her throat.

She could still remember the day that her life turned upside down. The day that her grip on everything started to slip and she ended up losing probably the biggest fortune that she'd ever get her hands upon.

Flashback

The day truly seemed like it was blessing Fllay as she drove her very expensive car down the road to the lush apartment that her boyfriend of nearly three years lived in. she was nineteen years old and heir to a vast business empire that her family had owned for many generations.

Despite a nasty spat that the two of them had several months ago, she felt like everything was going her way. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before he finally proposed to her giving her the company that Kira had acquired from his biological father.

That was two years ago when he first turned eighteen. Fllay already knew about that long before even Kira did. That was the only reason she ever said she would go on a date with him or even become his girlfriend.

Fllay never did anything for no reason. There was always something working behind the decisions she made and she just knew that this was a sure thing. Someone like Kira was very smart but very easy to manipulate because he was very emotional. She'd play the loyal girlfriend for now and then take everything that she could after they got married.

Fllay had just gotten back from a two week long business trip that her father forced her to go on. She was to head too many of the different office buildings they had around the world and learn from the many people that worked there. She found the entire experience extremely boring though and was glad that she didn't have to go through anymore of it for now.

Pulling into the ever familiar lot of the apartment building, Fllay parked the car and immediately got out. She winced at the sight of places that she would deem to be too insignificant for a woman of her stature. It was unfortunate that she could never talk Kira into moving out of the place when he first inherited all of his money. He explained at the time that he liked that place despite it being small.

Just as Fllay was about to walk to the apartment that Kira owned, she immediately took notice of a moving truck stationed in the front of the place. Many boxes were being hauled into it by many different moving men. She couldn't tell if it was someone moving in or out but frankly she just didn't give a damn about poor people.

As Fllay got closer to Kira's place, the more she noticed that the mess seemed to be coming from there. "What's going on?" she asked herself remembering that Kira never mentioned moving. Sure, she was glad that she'd never have to come back to this rotten dump but it still confused her why Kira never talked about it to her.

Before Fllay could even reach Kira's room she heard his voice coming from the direction of the manager's room. She got curious and followed the voice until she saw Kira standing at the door. She immediately hid in or to listen and find out what exactly was going on.

"I'm sorry that this is such short notice sir but I was really taken by surprise about it as well. I just find that I can't stay in my small apartment anymore," Kira said to the middle aged man that was standing on the other side of the door.

"Don't worry about it too much Kira. You just do what you need to do. I can completely understand what you're going through and hope that the two of you will be very happy wherever it is that you are going to," the man replied with a smile as Kira nodded and the two of them shook hands. "By the way, how are you going to tell that young woman you're always with?"

This immediately peaked Fllay's interest as she listened in even hard for what would be said next. It was silent for a few moments before Kira finally spoke. "I don't know. I guess I'll just have to wait until she gets back before I break the news to her. Anyways, I just want to say goodbye one more time," he said and the man did the same before Kira started to walk down the hallway in Fllay's direction.

Turning the corner, Kira jumped when he noticed that Fllay was standing there giving him a bit of an accusing look. "Fllay! I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tonight! I was actually about to get ready to head to the airport!" he yelled in surprise at seeing his girlfriend standing there.

"I got an early plane so that I could see you earlier but I can see that you had other plans," she said looking over a balcony and to the moving truck. A pout spread across her face because she knew he'd feel guiltier about not saying anything to her if she did this to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving?"

"I… uh… wanted to tell you when you got back," Kira said hesitantly which all but proved to Fllay that there was much more to what he was saying than he was letting on, especially since he looked so guilty about something.

Fllay's eyes narrowed slightly at Kira's words. "You're hiding something from me," she said in a dangerously low voice that made Kira flinch slightly. He knew she was getting annoyed and that was something he usually tried to avoid.

"Fine, come on. You might want to sit down first," he said and a sense of panic swept through the woman as bad thoughts started to appear in her head. She had a really bad feeling about what he was going to say but still followed him back to the messy apartment.

Almost immediately after they walked into the nearly empty apartment Fllay got to the point. "Tell me what is going on Kira! I know something is going on!" she yelled angry that Kira was keeping something from her.

Just as Kira was about to speak, Fllay remembered the words of the apartment manager and decided to speak. "Are you nervous because you want to ask me to move in with you?" she asked seductively figuring that could be the only reason the manager mentioned two people moving there. "Well you know I'm rather picky about where I live and…" she started but ended up being cut off by Kira.

Not wanting her to get the wrong idea about the whole situation, Kira just decided to stop her before she went any further. "I'm not," Kira responded quietly as he tried to search for the right way to tell her the news.

"What do you mean!" Fllay yelled feeling very insulted that what she thought wasn't the case. "That man said that you were going to be moving in with someone else! So why isn't that person me!" she continued to yell much to Kira's annoyance.

"Please stop yelling Fllay," Kira said softly as he started to work further into the room. "He's right though. I am moving in with someone else. Someone very important to me," he said sounding very fond of the person.

Those were far from being the words that Fllay wanted to hear at that moment. Not to mention that to her it sounded as if he was cheating on her. "Who can possibly be more important in your life than me! You're cheating on me, aren't you!" she yelled with a look that made Kira feel like it would burn holes right through him.

Kira was thinking very carefully how to word this because either way he knew Fllay would be just as angry, maybe even more angry, with him for what he was about to say. "I am moving in with a woman, my daughter," Kira finally managed to say before a deep silence fell around the room.

Fllay's mind was working in overdrive to figure out just what the hell was going on. "W-what do you mean?" she silently asked in shock refusing to believe that what she just heard might actually be what he said. All of a sudden Fllay started to laugh. "Oh that's a good one Kira. A daughter? Not a chance," Fllay continued to laugh as if it were the funniest thing in the world. "Now what is really going on Kira?" Fllay asked still looking amused.

"This is no joke Fllay. I found out recently that I had a daughter. Her mother is incapable of taking care of her so I took her in. I bought a house so that the two of us could live together since this place simply isn't big enough," Kira said looking more serious than he had ever been in his life.

It was silent as Fllay once again processed the information Kira was giving her. "Stop joking around Kira because this isn't funny," Fllay muttered looking at Kira as if he had suddenly sprouted two heads.

"I'm not joking and you need to accept that," Kira said quietly looking anywhere but at Fllay. He hated having to be the bearer of bad news but he knew she would've found out eventually and he'd rather it be by him.

"You're not joking?" Fllay asked looking terrified. "Then you really did cheat on me!" she yelled out suddenly not looking as scared as she was a second ago and once again as angry as she was earlier.

Bringing up her hand, Fllay brought it down across Kira's cheek as hard as she could. "How could you possibly do that to me!" she screamed at Kira who still refused to look at her directly in the eye.

"It was that time several months ago when we had that fight and you wouldn't even talk to me anymore," Kira explained but knew that it would either do nothing or end up just feeding that fire.

Fllay's eyes narrowed at him even more if it were possible. "That doesn't give you the right to cheat on me!" she screamed at him before suddenly thinking of something and then calming down. "No, no. You're thinking of it all wrong. You didn't do anything, she's just lying to you," she said refusing to accept that someone else had Kira's child.

"She isn't lying Fllay and it actually happened. I'm not stupid. I had test done and they prove that she is my daughter!" Kira said extremely annoyed that she just wouldn't face the truth. "Things don't have to change Fllay. I'm not breaking up with you," he said but knew that it would change either way.

His words pissed Fllay off even more as she got directly in his face and yelled out her response. "Are you kidding! Things have already changed Kira! You cheated on me with someone else and got her pregnant! If you honestly think things will be the same between us then you're horribly wrong!" she yelled at him causing Kira to shrink away in fright.

As far as Kira was concerned, the way she was now would scare even the bravest of people. "So what do you think we should do then?" he felt compelled to ask since he honestly had no clue what Fllay was going to do.

"What do you think! Get rid of the little brat!" Fllay yelled since she refused to raise the one thing that would get in the way of her plans. Already every plan she had with Kira was being flushed down the drain and she figured that this would be the only way to fix some of it.

"I can't do that Fllay!" Kira yelled finding the entire idea absurd. "That is my daughter! I can't just toss her out! No, I refuse to toss her out! So you can get those ideas out of you head!" Kira continued to yell which ended up startling Fllay because he usually never yelled at her.

Regaining her composure, Fllay put a stern look on her face. "Then I guess we're in a real predicament. I refuse to raise someone else's child," she said as the two of them stared each other down. She saw that Kira wasn't budging from his position. "We've been together for three years Kira. We have plans for the future. Don't let this incident ruin that!"

"She is my daughter. She has my blood running through her veins. There is no way that I'm going to just get rid of her," Kira said clearly upset that Fllay would put him in such a position. He was beginning to wonder if she even had a heart.

Seeing the same defiant look in Kira's eyes, Fllay felt that she had only one option left. "Fine then, you left me no choice. You have to choose between me and the brat. I refuse to allow you to have both of us," she said knowing the thought of losing her would have Kira begging for her to forgive him.

That was the final straw for Kira. "Fine then…" he began to say and saw her eyes light up. He knew she was assuming that he'd give up his own family for her. "Get out," he growled out without the least bit of hesitation.

He was finally pushed over the edge. He always tried to ignore all the misgiving he had with Fllay up until that point. He tried to ignore all that she'd done to him since they got together. She always lied to him, used him for her own gain, and she even cheated on him a couple of times.

He knew that Fllay wasn't aware of him knowing about her cheating on him. He never did anything though and he blamed himself for that. He always kept thinking that he loved her and that he didn't want to lose her. Right now he was seriously regretting that mistake.

Right now he felt like he'd rather never be in a relationship again. He'd have his daughter and that would be enough for him. He didn't want to be with someone with such a cold heart that she'd throw a baby out on the streets because it didn't suit her needs.

Fllay couldn't believe that he was really picking some little brat over her. "I can't believe you. I gave you everything you could ever want. Now you're tossing me out for some little brat that should never have existed!" Fllay screamed as she back up towards the door. "You'll regret doing this to me. Just watch! I know you'll be begging me to take you back shortly!" Fllay yelled before she completely turned around and ran out the door before Kira could even say a word.

End Flashback

Kira always hated it when he remembered that day yet he always seemed to be thinking about it. For him it was the worst day of his life. Yet at the same time it was almost a blessing. The time that followed it was like something out of a storybook. His daughter brought him so much joy that he was able to move on so easily.

Kira dated for one purpose only. That purpose was for finding a mother for his daughter. He eventually gave up when Midori hated every woman he went out with. He didn't see a problem with it though since he felt him could do just as good a job raising her by himself.

Then came the most unexpected factor in Kira's normally very peaceful and tranquil life. He didn't understand what was so different about Lacus compared to all the other women he tried. She seemed to grab not only his but Midori's attention so thoroughly and that trouble him.

'Why get involved with someone when it will only bring me more heartache later?' Kira thought for what seemed to be the thousandth time since he met the woman. These were thoughts he did not wish to have though and he wanted nothing but to get rid of them.

Kira's eyes drifted to the bright blue sky as he watched the clouds passing from his little bench that he usually spent his lunches. He loved how peaceful it generally was and ended up coming back here over and over to just relax. Midori loved it too whenever he brought her here to play.

"Was it your idea to have her lock me up like that?" a voice said making Kira lift his head. He saw his best friend standing there dressed in casual clothes staring at Kira with an accusing look.

"I might've had something to do with it but I think she probably would've done it anyways," Kira said with a slight chuckle. "So how'd you escape? Crawled out through a window?" Kira asked before laughing a little harder.

"No. Cagalli's around here. She's been dragging me all over the place," Athrun said taking a seat next to Kira. "Cagalli's insisting that I take more time off. She started saying that I was becoming more and more like the one thing I never wanted to be, my father," Athrun said as he ran a hand through his midnight blue hair.

"Well there isn't anything wrong with actually taking time off. You would've eventually worked yourself sick if you kept on going like you were. Don't forget that there are some things that you can work on at home. What do you think I've been doing for the past few years?" Kira asked with a smirk remembering how he had little choice most of the time since Midori wouldn't let him leave without a fight.

"Yeah, I guess so," Athrun muttered as he too started staring at the sky. "Hey Kira," he said making Kira look at him. "Do you mind if I pick up Midori today?" he asked making Kira look at him confused. "I actually wanted to talk to Lacus a bit and that seemed like the best way," Athrun explained quickly.

"Planning to cheat on my little sister with Lacus?" Kira asked looking at Athrun with an accusing glare. He was just joking but the mere idea seemed to really bug him a lot more than if it just involved Cagalli.

"No!" Athrun yelled before realizing that Kira was joking when the other man started to laugh. "Oh cut it out! I don't think of Lacus like that. If I did then I would've been married to her instead of Cagalli right now," he said as he started to stare up at the sky again.

"Just keep that in mind or I'd have to kill you," Kira joked again before he stood up. "I don't have a problem with it. Anyways, I better be heading back. If I keep this up then I might be able to start working at home again," he said before running down the path that headed towards the large office building.

Athrun watched Kira run down the sidewalk and let off a sigh. "This better work Cagalli otherwise we're going to have a very angry Kira on our hands," Athrun told no one until the familiar blonde appeared out of some bushes.

"Well he is a bit stubborn so we need to do whatever we can. You know that he's not going to do anything if we leave this alone. Fllay's still trying to get him back and that worries me. I don't want him to have anything to do with that woman anymore and this is the best way," Cagalli said with a smirk at the thought of the idea that she had overnight.

"Are you doing this to keep Kira away from Fllay or to get Midori a mother?" Athrun couldn't help but ask since he wasn't even sure what Cagalli's intentions actually were at that moment.

"Um… both?" Cagalli asked while laughing a little. "If it gets rid of Fllay then that's one thing but the way you described her and the way Kira acts when she's discussed makes me think she'd be perfect for him. Now just follow the plan," Cagalli said before turning and walking away.

Athrun sighed as he watched his wife walking away. He thought it might be better to just leave the two of them be. It seemed like they got along just fine so he figured that it would probably happen anyways whether they interfered or not.

* * *

As Kira exited the park, he started to head towards his office. He tried his best not to think about anything because that usually led to memories or thoughts that he didn't want to have to deal with. It had been happening a lot that day and not just about the normal memories that he was used to having. 

Turning a corner, Kira stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the ever familiar head of red hair that belonged to none other than his ex-girlfriend Fllay Allster. The familiar feelings of regret and also anger welled up within him as she stared at him with a normal seductive smile.

"Why Kira, what a surprise to see you," Fllay said as she approached him. What she didn't want him to know was that she had basically been waiting for him since she knew he liked to come here when he got some free time while working.

"Nothing's ever a coincidence with you Fllay. I know you've been waiting for me," Kira stated from the experience he'd had with her in the past. Her smile faded and he knew that he hit the mark dead on. "I told you before that it's over. You couldn't accept my daughter so I see no reason why we should even be together," Kira said before taking in a deep breath.

"I know you keep saying that but I also know that you don't mean it," Fllay spoke softly as she approached him. "I'm sorry but I just overreacted then. You threw something upon me way too quickly. I know we can still work this out," Fllay said grabbing onto Kira's arm.

"We could if you actually meant it," Kira said making Fllay let go of him arm and look at him in a way that would make normally people think she actually felt insulted by his words. "I'm well aware that you still want me to get rid of Midori and that isn't going to be possible," Kira said before trying to walk away.

Although Fllay knew that was true she felt that she would wait till she had him back before doing anything. "That's not true. I wasn't ready then but I am now. We can all be a family Kira," she said hating how she had to resort to this but Kira really wasn't leaving her any choice. 'Yeah just you and me since I'll send the brat as far away as possible!' she thought while she was mentally grinning at the thought. She then grabbed his arm again and hung onto it tighter than before.

"I'm sorry but I just don't think I can believe you right now. You just don't seem all that sincere about it Fllay," Kira said carefully pulling his arm out of the tight embrace that she had on it.

"But that's not true! I told you that I know I made a mistake. I wish you'd forgive me for that though! We loved each other Kira! We had a bond that I know could never be broken. I can still see that in your eyes!" she yelled trying to get him to look at her once again but he seemed to be avoiding it.

Deciding to take the initiative, Fllay grabbed Kira's face and made him look at her but almost immediately she could tell that something was seriously wrong. 'What's going on, that's impossible!' she thought as she stared into his eyes as deeply as he could as if trying to read all of his secrets.

"I told you before that I don't feel that way about you anymore Fllay," Kira said grabbing her wrist to pull it away from her face. "I need to get going so please quit following me," Kira said as he continued his trek to the office he owned.

Fllay watched him leave with distain in her eyes. She couldn't get the image she saw when he looked at her out of her head. Normally his eyes showed everything. The last time she visited him was two weeks before and she had seen the look in his eyes that clearly said that he stilled cared deeply for her.

'What could possibly happen in two weeks to do that? Why is it that he no longer can look at me with those eyes that clearly said that he still loved me?' she asked herself after seeing that the love was gone almost like it never even existed in the first place. 'Who did this to you Kira? Who took that look from your eyes away?'

* * *

I love the amount of reviews I've been getting for this story. I hope all of you keep it up. I even have something special for all of you. Along with the next update i plan to have a another story. This isn't UE2 but a shorter story. I don't plan to update it quite like i do for LotH or DoL, that is unless i get many good reviews for it otherwise the updates will just be every once in a while. 

I got this idea by watching this one hentai anime called Campus. i thought the basic plot for it was good so i decided to make a story for it. Of course there will be many differences. So here's the summary for the story:

Dreams of Time:  
When he sleeps he dreams. He dreams of an unknown place and time. He dreams of an intense love beyond anything that he's seen. When he wakes he's brought back to reality with the idea that he had literally fallen in love with his dream girl. But is it really a dream or could it be something more.

so what do you all think? It's probably not going to be a very long fic like i said. I give it maybe ten chapters at most but i doubt it. But who knows, maybe it will end up being longer.


	5. stranded

The day was drawing to a close for Lacus. There weren't many children left besides the few that normally had to stay longer. Also like usual it was rather silent since the few children left didn't seem to have nearly as much energy as they would usually have early in the day.

Lacus found her eyes once again glancing up at the clock. She had never been this eager for the day to draw to an end. That confused her a bit but she tried her best not to think about it too much.

The sound of a car pulling up to the preschool brought Lacus out of her thoughts. She stood up from the squatting position she was in while trying to pick up some of the toys that the kids had decided to leave scattered around the floor.

The sound of the front door opening was heard as Lacus dumped the toys in the toy box. "Hello?" an eerily familiar voice called out from the front desk. It was a voice that Lacus could recognize just about anywhere.

Rushing out of the playroom, Lacus saw Athrun standing there waiting for someone to come. "How good it is to see you again Athrun," Lacus said in a bright tone as she took a few steps towards her ex-fiancé.

Athrun looked in the direction and took in the pink hair and ever-present smile. He couldn't help but smile as he took a step forward and gave the woman before him a friendly hug. "You haven't changed one bit Lacus," he said in an amused tone while taking a short step back. "Why am I not surprised to find you working in a place like this when you could've easily taken over your father's company?" he asked with a bright laugh.

"Well I have always loved children. Since I don't have any of my own this is the closest I can get to it. Plus you know that I'm not into all that business stuff. I feel much better leaving it in Andrew's hands," she said before pointing towards the room she came out of. She saw him nod and the two of them walked back into the playroom.

"Well it seems to be working for now. He's doing a pretty good job of running it," Athrun responded and Lacus nodded. "So how are things going? It's been months since we've talked," Athrun said as he looked around the room of kids for his niece.

"It's been pretty good except for the occasional proposals," she said and heard him chuckle. "If I reject them once they just keep coming back," she said and found herself chuckling a bit.

"I see. You could always just get a boyfriend. That might get them off your case," Athrun said and saw her shake her head as she kneeled down to take a look at one of the children were drawing. "Why not?"

"No one interests me," was Lacus's simple reply. "Mostly people I talk to are usually after my body or my money and I just don't want that kind of relationship. I don't mind being by myself though. It's better than being in a loveless relationship," she explained which only got a nod from Athrun.

"I guess so," Athrun said finally spotting Midori in a corner with her eyes glued to a children's show which was on a TV. 'So that's why she hasn't noticed me yet,' Athrun thoughts as he snuck up behind the little girl.

Athrun kneeled down on the floor without Midori noticing. He brought his hands up and covered her eyes with them. "Guess who," he said before suddenly finding himself being pushed back by the little girl.

"Uncle Athrun!" she yelled happily as she smiled bright up at him. She then gave a curious look as she looked around him. "Where's daddy?" she asked as the too of them stood up completely.

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" he asked jokingly and Midori just shook her head. He chuckled and patted her head. "I asked him if I could pick you up today," he told the little girl who nodded her before running off to grab her things.

"She sure seems happy to see you," Lacus said as she approached Athrun. "I was kinda surprised when I heard Kira say that he knew you the other day and that you were Midori's uncle. I didn't even know that you got married," she said feeling a bit foolish saying it since the two of them knew each other so well.

Athrun frowned at her words wondering why that was. "I know I sent you an invitation. I thought you might like some good news at the time as well. I guess you never got it though. I was really hoping that you would be there as well," he said thinking hard about what might've happened.

"Kira thought it might've just have gotten lost in the mail," Lacus said and Athrun nodded his head figuring that it was possible. "I told him though that I probably wouldn't have been able to go even if I got it. Things were just too hectic at the time," she continued with the volume of her voice decreasing a bit.

"It's alright," he said giving her a smile in hopes of cheering her up. "By the way, there was a reason I wanted to pick her up today. My wife Cagalli said that she was very interested in meeting you," he said and saw her look at him curiously.

"Is that so?" Lacus asked and he nodded his head. "I must admit that I am also interested in meeting this woman. I want to see just what kind of wife you decided to take," she said figuring she knew what he was getting at.

"Well actually, she was planning a small get-together in a few days. She was actually hoping that you would be able to go as well," he said before noticing that Midori was coming back then. "It will be me, Cagalli, Kira, Midori, and you as well," he explained hoping that she'd agree.

The fact that Kira was going to be there got Lacus really interested in the idea but she just shook off that thought figuring that it was nothing. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. When and where will it be?" she asked happily.

"There's this restaurant she got reservations for. We always liked the food there so we figured that would be a good place," Athrun said pulling out a pen and piece of paper out of his pocket. He wrote down the address of the place on it and gave it to Lacus. "It's planned for this Saturday so I hope to see you there," he said before taking Midori's hand and led her out the door.

* * *

"A get-together?" Kira questioned when his sister when she brought the idea up to him. "I really don't know. There are a lot of things that I need to get done by then. I don't know if I will be able to," he said casually through the phone in his hand. 

"Oh come on!" Cagalli yelled in frustration at her brother's reluctance. "When exactly was the last time that everyone was able to get together like that?!" she continued to yell causing Kira to pull the phone away from his ear in order to keep from going deaf with how loudly she was yelling.

When he was sure that her yelling was done he put the phone back to his ear. He wasn't sure why his sister was so angry though. "There's no need to yell Cagalli. Why are you yelling exactly anyways? You suddenly throw this at me and then try to yell me into submission. You didn't even try to find out if I had any plans."

Cagalli knew he had a point but refused to openly admit it. 'I need to get him to go though!' she thought deciding to resort to drastic measures. "Oh come on Kira," she said trying to sound nice. "Everyone is going to be there. Athrun, me, Midori wants to come, and we even invited Lacus because she was once such a good friend of Athrun's," she said wishing not to resort to that since it might ruin her plan.

Kira froze a bit at the mention of her name. Despite all that, he was really busy and felt that he just couldn't go. "You're not going to get off my back until I agree to go, are you?" Kira asked and receive a yes from the other side. "Fine I'll go!" he growled out before realizing what had just happened. 'Damn it!'

That was all that Cagalli needed to hear to know that Kira really was feeling something for that woman. 'She can steal the heart of Midori and enchant the heart of my brother. Better make sure that doesn't happen to Athrun,' she thought jokingly. "That's great! It's this Saturday at seven so don't be late," she said before the line went dead from the other end.

"What the hell just happened?!" Kira groaned as he sank into the couch he was sitting on. He couldn't out why he had accepted that. He'd stood up to Cagalli a lot and almost always managed to hold his ground yet now he fell like a ton of bricks before her feet so easily.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention. A few seconds later Midori came rushing into the room happily and jumped onto the couch next to him and gave him a big hug. "Looks like you had a good day again," he said and she just nodded before rushing towards her room. "Don't run in the house!" Kira yelled after her but she didn't hear and kept running.

Athrun came walking in just as Midori reached the stairs. "Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing that Cagalli conned you into going, didn't she?" Athrun asked and Kira just nodded his head. 'What exactly is she planning anyways?' he asked himself. 'All she said was that we're going to force them on a date and then didn't say anything afterwards. How is she going to do that if everyone is there?'

"That little sister of mine can be a real pain in the ass sometimes," Kira muttered and Athrun couldn't help but silently agree with him about it. Yet Athrun still loved her for that anyways.

"Then it would probably be in you best interests if you went. We'll never hear the end of it if you decide to skip out," he said more concerned for himself right then if Kira decided to ruin whatever it was that Cagalli had planned. After all, he was the one that lived with Cagalli so he'd have to put up with her temper much more.

"She simply wouldn't take no for an answer this time. I'm not sure why I gave in so easily. I have work at home that day not to mention that I might not even have a car to use since I'm taking it in to have it checked. I'm pretty sure that I even told her that several days ago!" Kira growled out as he leaned back on the couch.

"Well you can always take a cab," Athrun suggested trying to think of a way to get Kira there so that it wouldn't get Cagalli on his case. "I'd say we could drive you but we have some business beforehand that won't leave us enough time to get ready, pick you up, and then get there on time. So you're on your own for that one," Athrun explained and Kira just nodded his head.

"That's right. I agreed a few days ago to let Cagalli take Midori out for that day. Looks like the both of you are going to have your work cut out for you. Why the hell is she trying to do so much in one day exactly and at the worst of times?" Kira wondered before Athrun stood up.

"Because she is able to and still manage to get it done," Athrun replied and Kira just nodded his head knowing that it was true. "I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow," Athrun said before quickly leaving the house.

* * *

The week seemed to go by a little too quickly for Kira. He wasn't sure what it was but he had a weird feeling about the day of the get-together. It was mostly about why Lacus would be there since a majority of the small group hardly even knew her. 'Then again, it might not be all that bad,' he thought before shaking those unwanted thoughts out of his head. 

'I guess there isn't anything to worry about. Cagalli can't exactly try anything if everyone is around,' he thought taking a deep breath. 'Why the hell am I nervous in the first place?' he asked himself while laughing a bit at his strange behavior.

A growl escaped Kira's throat and he turned his attention away from the computer in front of him. He found he just couldn't pay attention to what he needed. Every time he tried he kept getting lost in his own thoughts and it really wasn't helping him.

Kira turned his eyes towards the clock and realized that it was about time that he started to get ready. 'I better at least call a cab first. Damn Cagalli for choosing this day of all days!' Kira thought with a growl as he picked up the phone and quickly started to call the cab company.

It was only a minute or two later when he finally put the phone down. He then quickly headed to his room to take a shower and get ready. He threw on a blue button up shirt and a pair of pants.

The place that Cagalli wanted to go to that night was a nice restaurant on the other side of town. It wasn't an expensive restaurant that wanted you to dress formally though so Kira decided to dress in a casual yet nice way. He knew that was the reason that Cagalli liked this place so much since it meant that she could go there without having to put on a dress.

By the time that Kira was finished he could hear the sounds of the cab pulling up in front of his house. 'Note to self, kill Cagalli next time I have the chance,' Kira thought while grabbing his wallet and keys as he headed out the door.

* * *

For some reason Lacus felt nervous. Yet at the same time she didn't know why. 'I am only going out with Athrun and his wife. But then again Midori is going to be there as well as him…' she thought as a hand rested over her heart which was beating rapidly. 

"What's so different about him exactly?" Lacus questioned as she pulled her dress over her head. She quickly smoothes out the wrinkles this caused and looked in the mirror and smiled at her appearance. For the most part the dress was white with pink edges. The skirt of it went down to her knees. The top of it was held on by pink fabric that wrapped around her shoulders.

Grabbing a brush, Lacus ran it through her beautiful pink silky hair. Then she put on her crescent moon hair clip to complete the look. 'Looks good,' she thought with a smile before a blush crossed her face. 'Why am I so concerned with how I look today? It's like I'm trying to impress someone like everyone has been telling me lately. But that's just silly,' she thought laughing a little in embarrassment.

Grabbing her purse, Lacus was about to walk to her car when suddenly she heard the sound of her phone ringing. She growled a bit in frustration before she walked over to the phone and quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

There was silence on the line for several seconds before the familiar elderly voice of her coworker Alice came over the line. "Good evening Lacus," the older woman said in a quiet voice.

"Good evening Alice," Lacus replied happily while quickly looking at the nearest clock. "Look, I'm happy you called but I am afraid that I am in a bit of a hurry at the moment so would you please make it quick?" Lacus asked quickly even though she hated to just do this.

"That's not a problem because I am in a hurry as well. I have a huge problem right now Lacus and I really need your help," Alice said sounding really troubled about something from Lacus's point of view.

Lacus really didn't like the sound of that. "Is everything alright?! Are you alright?" Lacus asked quickly because she was worried for the woman she considered like a grandmother to her.

"I am perfectly fine but there is a family emergency and I need to go out of town for a while. Unfortunately I have to leave tonight. So I was just wondering if it would be possible for me to borrow your car for the weekend since mine is having engine troubles at the moment. I took it in to get it fixed but it will be several days before I can get it back," Alice said in a pleading voice hoping that Lacus would help her.

Lacus sighed knowing that she couldn't just say no to a person in trouble. 'I can't just skip out on this dinner either since Athrun. Maybe Athrun will be able to drive me back later or maybe just grab a cab,' she thought before making up her mind. "Of course you can. I will stop by your place shortly. Then I need to go someplace and you can have it for the rest of the weekend when you drop me off," Lacus said with a sigh before she said goodbye and hung up the phone. "Can this day get any crazier?"

* * *

"All right, thanks," Cagalli said hanging up the phone with a smile on her face. 'It's finally the day. I can't wait to see how this is about to turn out,' she thought with a laugh as she sat down on the couch and just relaxed. 

Just as she was starting to relax, Midori came bolting into the room happily. "Auntie Cagalli! Auntie Cagalli!" Midori yelled happily as she jumped onto the sofa right next to Cagalli, and much to Cagalli's annoyance almost right on top of her. "Uncle Athrun told me to tell you that it about time to leave," Midori said happily since she had been looking forward to this all week.

Cagalli looked at Midori and frowned with what she was about to say. "Look Mi, there's been a… change of plans," Cagalli said and wanted to punch herself because of the frown that crossed Midori's face.

"What?!" Midori yelled in disappointment as she pouted. "You mean I won't get to see Miss. Lacus?" she asked seeming to be more disappointed with that rather than the change of plans that Cagalli had been talking about.

"Of course you will sweetie," Cagalli said in order to cheer the little girl up which happened almost instantly. Cagalli had to admit that she had never seen such a quick change in attitude from the young girl before her. This just made her even more curious as to what it was about Lacus that seemed to draw in everyone around her. "Now, you better go get ready," Cagalli said and Midori nodded before dashing out of the room as quickly as her little legs could take her.

A few seconds after Midori left Athrun came walking into the room and immediately took notice that Cagalli wasn't even close to being ready to go. "You know, we really do need to get going soon or we'll be late," he said in slight annoyance at his wife's laid back attitude at that moment. "I know you're used to be late but I'd prefer you didn't leave a bad impression on Lacus," he said staring at her closely.

Much to Athrun's surprise, Cagalli just smirked at his words. "You know, I'm tired of this little act that Kira's been putting on," she said which she noticed only seemed to confuse Athrun. "You mean that you still haven't figured out what I plan to do?" she asked and noticed Athrun's eyes widen when it seemed to finally register on him.

* * *

Stepping out of the cab, Kira looked upon the ever familiar restaurant that he'd been going to for years with his friends and family. He looked around and noticed that no one was there yet which confused him since he was already a few minutes late. 

Kira decided to just take a seat on a bench just outside the restaurant and wait for them to show up. He knew that he could've gone inside to wait but they always just waited outside in order to go in together.

Ten minutes passed with nothing happening. Another ten minutes passed before finally a familiar car pulled up to the restaurant. Kira froze when out of the passengers seat stepped Lacus.

Kira couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the woman before him. She looked absolutely stunning to him right then. "L… Lacus!" Kira managed to call out to her in a weak sounding voice. He found that it was particularly hard to find the words to say at that moment.

Lacus said a quick word to Alice in the drivers seat before she turned towards the voice that called out for her. The car she stepped out of drove away without her realizing it as she just stood there quietly staring at the man before her. "G… good evening Mr. Yamato," she said giving him a bright smile.

"Didn't I tell you before to just call me Kira?" he asked teasingly suddenly feeling a lot more at ease around her. He saw her nod her head in embarrassment and couldn't help but chuckle. "I hate being called Mr. Yamato since it makes me feel old," he said and this time it was her who laughed. "What? Do you see me as an old man?" he continued to tease her since he thought it was cute when she was embarrassed.

"O-of course not!" Lacus said blushing a bright red. "It's just a force of habit. It's just something that was always expected of me by all these big people who were always around my father. He always made sure that I treated them with the utmost respect," she explained and Kira nodded his head in understanding.

"I guess that sort of thing is expected of you when you're raised in such a respected family. I wouldn't know though. I didn't always have all this money. My family had to work so hard just to get by. I was always taught to show respect but it wasn't as big as it must've been for you," he said as he watched her take a seat next to him.

"I must admit that it was rather frustrating at times," Lacus admitted with a smile before things went silent between the two of them. It was several minutes before Lacus spoke again. "So where are Athrun, Cagalli, and Midori?"

"Being late I can expect from Cagalli but not Athrun. Figures that their the ones keeping us waiting when they insisted we be here. I must say what a chore it was considering that I don't even have a car today," Kira said laughing which Lacus joined in as well.

"You too?" she questioned which earned her a confused look from Kira. "Just before I left the woman I worked with called me up with an emergency. She suddenly needed my car in order to go out of town for a family emergency. Unfortunately her car was having engine troubles and she couldn't use it. Seems like no one is having good luck with cars lately. So if you're wondering why I was late then that would be it," she said with a laugh before realizing that Kira suddenly had a rather panicked look on his face. "Are you alright Kira?"

"Shit!" Kira yelled as he suddenly stood up and ran into the restaurant. 'Damn it! She wouldn't… would she?' he questioned as he ran towards one of the people in charge. He knew the people here well so no one even bothered to stop him.

Lacus was confused and slight startled by Kira's choice of words as well. She quickly grabbed her purse and quickly walked after Kira wondering just what happened that would make him act that way.

Kira ran into the manager's office figuring he would have answers or at least let Kira use the phone to get answers from the person who would have them. "Oh hello Kira," the woman named Natarle said looking a little annoyed. "You know, people usually knock before they enter a room," she said looking at him with narrowed eyes. Sure she knew him for years but that didn't mean he didn't annoy her at times.

"Sorry but I need to call that sister of mine and get some answers from her!" Kira said wishing that he remembered his cell phone but he forgot it in his rush to get out of the house. "I promise it will be quick."

"Go ahead. I was actually just talking to her when you came into the room," she said handing the phone over to Kira. She just watched already given a full explanation of the events and knew that bombs were about to fly.

Kira grabbed the phone and calmly and put it up to his ear. "Where the hell are you Cagalli?! You're nearly thirty minutes late which had to be a record for you!" Kira yelled into the phone much to Natarle's annoyance as she stood up and walked out of the room to avoid the yelling that was about to ensure.

"Yeah, sorry about that Kira. Unfortunately something came up and we won't be able to make it," she said and Kira swore that he could see her grinning over the phone. "The reservations are still good though. So why don't you just sit back and eat some dinner with Lacus?" she asked much too happily for Kira's liking.

"Damn it Cagalli! This isn't funny. You know this was supposed to be a something for everyone so get your asses down here right now!" Kira screamed wondering why he dreaded being alone with Lacus so much.

"Calm down Kira. It's not exactly like we could control the unfortunate change of plans. Besides it's better not to let the reservations go to waste. We'll just have to reschedule the get-together for a later time," Cagalli said happily.

"Control my ass. You're intentionally doing this. You set us up! You never intended to come in the first place! Don't give me that 'I don't know what you're talking about' crap either! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Kira yelled into the phone only to hear a beeping sound on the other side.

Kira slammed the phone down and stormed out of the room with Lacus following closely behind him. "I'm sure that she didn't mean to miss it Kira. I'm sure you're just overreacting a bit," she said only to have Kira suddenly stop.

"No, she did this on purpose. She had no intention of coming. She's trying to force us on a date," Kira said making Lacus blush a bit. "Think about it. The one day she knew I wouldn't have a car she forces me to come along but then doesn't even come herself. Don't you also think it's strange that the woman you work with needed your car of all things when there's many easier and cheaper ways to get to the other side of ORB from here? It's obvious that she's in on the plan as well. There was no emergency. Cagalli just wanted to keep us from leaving here by taking away our only mode of transportation!" Kira growled out already planning how to torture and kill his sister and Athrun when he got his hands upon them.

"I'm sure that isn't the case. I mean we can still call a cab if we need to. I'm sure that this is probably just one big understanding," Lacus said wanting Kira to calm down to the best of her abilities.

Taking in a deep breath, Kira just took Lacus's words to heart. "Maybe you're right. I see no point in staying if they aren't here though. So why don't we get a cab and leave?" Kira suggested since he felt a bit weird about being alone with Lacus.

Lacus didn't know why but she felt rather upset with his words. Besides that though she decided to just go along with it. "Alright then," she said as she followed him out of the building and towards a cab.

Almost exactly when Kira reached the cab, it suddenly took off much to his surprise. "Well that was rather rude," he said and Lacus couldn't help but nod her head in agreement. He then spotted another one and walked towards it but like before it took off before he even had a chance to reach for the door.

"You know, it almost seems like they're trying to avoid us," Lacus pointed out as they tried to get a cab to stop only for it to speed up. "I think you may be right about what she did now," Lacus said since it really did appear that they were being forced to stay there.

"She took away our cars and any possible means for us to get home. More than likely she called up our friends and told them to come up with some excuse not to help us. Then called the cab companies and bribed them not to pick us up," Kira said figuring that it was exactly like something that his sister would come up with. He was beginning to think that he'd have no choice but to go along with it since he was starting to get hungry. 'Is it so bad thought?' his mind questioned him which he just shook off.

"Ok, let not jump to conclusions just yet. Let's just try and find some way to get home," Lacus said even though she had this feeling like she just didn't want to go home just yet. 'No, no, no, no! What am I thinking?! I came here to meet Athrun's wife, not go on a date with Kira!' she mentally screamed at her thoughts while also blushing a bright red in embarrassment.

Another sigh escaped from Kira's mouth as he looked around. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, I'm sure there's something we could do," Kira said as he unconsciously reached out and grabbed her hand so that they wouldn't get separated in the crowds that were starting to form. 'It's so soft,' he immediately thought before shaking the thoughts out of his head.

'So warm,' Lacus thought as a small smile crossed her face. She didn't want to force him to stay but she was beginning to think that it might not be such a bad thing if they were stranded like this together for a while.

* * *

Not far away three figures watched the scene that was playing out before them. "Wow! This is already going better than I planned. Look how they're holding hands!" Cagalli pointed out with a laugh while watching the two of them look for a way to get back home. 

"Kira is gonna kill me for this," Athrun muttered but watched anyways. "You know, this won't work if they're too busy looking for a way home that they end up missing out on the reservation you made," Athrun felt he just had to point out at his wife. It made him annoyed that she didn't seem to care.

"Nonsense. When I made the reservation, I made it later than I actually told you. I figured that Kira was gonna do this. So they still have some time before it anyways. Besides, this isn't about the dinner but trying to give them some time together. If Kira gets to know her then it might push him to asking her out later on," Cagalli responded with a grin like the Cheshire Cat.

"What's going on?! What's going on?!" Midori questioned as she jumped around trying to see around her aunt and uncle since they were blocking her view of her dad and Lacus. She was a bit upset that she didn't know what was happening and that it was her father who's going to have all the fun with Lacus today. 'I wanna play with Miss. Lacus too!'

"Shhhhhh!" Cagalli said putting a finger up to her lips. "You will possibly get something much bigger than just time to play with her if this succeeds," Cagalli said and watched as Midori's eyes lit up like a kid who was just given a candy store.

"Yay!" Midori yelled as she jumped up and down in excitement. But no sooner had she done that, Cagalli quickly placed a hand over her mouth to quiet her down. "What's the matter?" Midori asked looking at Cagalli with confused and adorable eyes that would make anyone spill their darkest secrets.

"Don't forget that we're not supposed to be here. If he catches us now then it might not happen. So you need to be quiet and just watch from a distance," Cagalli said to which Midori nodded her head enthusiastically.

Cagalli then turned back and watched the two of them talk at another failed attempt to get a cab. 'Try all you want but they aren't going to pick you up until I tell them to,' Cagalli thought before turning her eyes towards the pink haired woman that was next to her brother. 'So she's the woman that has captivated both Kira and Midori. Kira wasn't kidding when he said she was beautiful. She also seems to just radiate innocence and kindness. I can tell why they both like her even if my little brother is refusing to admit it,' she thought as she finished looking the woman over. 'This really is a once in a lifetime chance Kira. Don't blow it!'

* * *

Alright, don't get on my case about the lack of updates. My life has been chaotic since the last one and i still have a headache because of it. I've had far too many exams for my liking, family emergencies, and a final fantasy 12 game to play. so i have been really busy. The story i talked about last time won't be up yet because i haven't been able to get to it; you're all lucky i could even get to this. LOL! well i hope you liked this chapter and leave me a review. 


	6. time together

Kira and Lacus continued to walk around in search of any possible form of transportation that would get the two of them home. Little by little they both started to lose hope of finding a chance to get home that night.

Kira groaned as he collapsed on a bench after a while of searching. "My stupid sister sure did a good job covering any possible escape route. Now what are we going to do?" he asked as he leaned back in his seat and looked up at the dark sky whose stars were shining brightly down upon them.

Lacus quietly sat down next to him. "I don't know. I only came because I was interested in meeting Athrun's wife. I never intended to do anything other than that," she said as she too turned her head up to look at the bright stars.

"I swear that I'm gonna kill her once I get my hands on her," Kira growled out as he sat straight up and looked at the ground. He then looked up at the restaurant that was right in front of them. He then looked towards Lacus and sighed. "If it's not too late do you want to see if we can still make that reservation? I'm hungry and you look like you are as well," Kira said holding his now growling stomach.

Lacus blushed a bit in embarrassment when she heard her own stomach growling. "I guess it's better than letting it go to waste. It's not like we have anything else to do until your sister lets us out of here," she said and Kira nodded his head as they stood up before walking into the restaurant.

* * *

Cagalli grinned when she saw the two of them finally go into the restaurant. "Just in time for the reservation too," she murmured looking at her watch which showed that it was about the same time that she had actually set the reservation for. 

'How does she do that?' Athrun asked as the three of them stood up. "So now what? There's not much we can do right now," he said looking at his watch just wondering how long it was going to be till either Kira caught them or Cagalli finally decided it was finally time to stop playing around.

"Now we wait. There's no way that I'm going to miss any of this," Cagalli said much to Athrun's annoyance as she stared at the entrance to the restaurant with Midori doing the same right at her side.

"When am I going to be able to play with Miss. Lacus? Daddy's the only one who getting to play with her," Midori said with a pout wishing that she could be in there with her father.

"You need to have some patience Mi," Cagalli said with a laugh at how Midori had such a one track mind. "Tell you what, since it will be a while before they come out of there why don't we go and get an ice cream?" Cagalli suggested and Midori's eyes brightened up immediately.

"Yay! Ice cream!" she yelled as she got up and started to jump around excitedly. She then grabbed her aunt and uncle's hands and started to drag them even though she honestly didn't have the vaguest idea where it was that they were to go.

"Ok, chill out," Athrun said with a laugh as he took the lead while keeping a tight grasp on Midori's hand. 'I pray for all our safety that your plan works Cagalli,' he thought with a sigh as he led them to nearest ice cream parlor.

* * *

'This place feels so stuffy for me right now,' Kira thought wishing Athrun and Cagalli could've just decided to go to a fast food joint instead of this place. 'I really wish we could've gone some place simpler. Then again, knowing my sister, she probably did it to set up an atmosphere for me and Lacus. I wish Cagalli would get it through her head that I'm just not interested,' he thought growing annoyed at his sister once again. 

Looking across the table at the pink haired woman, Kira couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in her outfit today. He then immediately blushed and turned his gaze away telling himself that he didn't think what he just thought.

Looking over at Kira, Lacus saw him turn his head and couldn't help but notice the light blush that stained his cheeks. "Is something the matter Kira?" Lacus asked looking straight at him with a smile that made him feel flustered just by looking at it. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked a bit worried.

"Oh no! That's not it at all!" Kira said a little louder than he meant to. "It's just that's it's been a while since I've been out alone with anyone other than family or business. So forgive me if I say or do something stupid," he continued which elicited a giggle from Lacus that Kira couldn't help but think sounded beautiful.

"There's no reason for you to feel uncomfortable Kira around me Kira. After all, this isn't a date," she pointed out with a smile before taking a sip of her water. "Why not think of it as talking to your sister," she suggested but he shook his head while chuckling a bit. "Why not?" she asked a bit confused.

"Because you're much more feminine than she is. Sometimes she acts more like a guy than anything else," he said and smiled again when he heard Lacus laugh slightly. "She's impulsive, loud, and a tomboy. Athrun's the only one that can keep her in line at times and she can get him to do things he wouldn't normally do. It's a weird match but it works," he said and Lacus nodded in agreement.

"She seems like an interesting person from everything I heard. I wish I could've met her tonight," she said as the waiter came and gave the two of them menus. "Oh well, I guess it will have to wait for another time," she said picking up the menu before flipping through it trying to find something she liked.

"Interesting? She's that at times. However, I find her annoying all the time," Kira joked for the soul purpose of getting Lacus to laugh and he was rewarded by the sweet sound that he was looking for.

Though she was still giggling, Lacus tried to put on a serious face. "Oh that's not nice. She is your sister after all so you shouldn't speak of her like that," she said though she couldn't stop giggling for a few more seconds.

"As her twin brother I know her the best and have all the right to say such things. Besides, she says the same thing about me anyways always calling me her annoying little brother. Though the truth is that I'm the older one and she just doesn't want to admit that she's younger than me," he said getting another laugh from Lacus.

"Sometimes I wish that I could have a brother or sister. The problem is that I'm an only child and both of my parents are dead. My mother died giving birth to me and my father died several months ago," she said as pain crossed her face at the memory.

"Though I didn't know your father personally, I could tell that he was a good man. He was probably one of the few that wasn't so concerned with money above all else. I guess that was why he was so successful though," he said and Lacus nodded her head.

"Midori and I are a lot alike that way. Both of us lost our mothers but were raised by great father," she said making Kira blush a bit in embarrassment. "What was her mother like?" Lacus found herself asking while looking into Kira's shocked violet eyes questioningly.

"She was an old friend me and my sister. Her name was Lily and she died giving birth to Midori," Kira said finding it shocking that he was talking about it. He never talked about her with anyone outside Athrun and Cagalli. "She was the type of person who always lit up any room that she was in with her outgoing personality. She was a really good friend," Kira said with a fond smile on his face.

Despite the smile, Lacus could tell that there was a deep sadness within him while thinking about it just by looking into his eyes. "She sounded like a wonderful woman. You must've loved her very much," she said but didn't receive a reply from Kira so figured that it would be best for her not to talk about it anymore.

The conversation was broken up when the waiter came over and took their orders. It was silent for a while as the two of them just sat there waiting for their meal to arrive. The silence was a bit uncomfortable for the two of them as each tried to think of something, anything, to say.

'Man, this silence sure is uncomfortable,' Kira thought as he pulled at the collar of his shirt feeling like it was trying to suffocate him. "So… um… why did you and Athrun break up?" he found himself asking if only to end the silence that had fallen between the two of them.

"We simply felt that it just wouldn't be right if the two of us were to get married when we simply didn't have those kinds of feelings for one another. It took some time and a lot of confrontations with our father before we were able to get them to call off the engagement," Lacus said glad for the fact that they were talking once again.

Though Kira had heard something similar from Athrun before, he found himself breathing a sigh of relief at her words. He wasn't sure what made them so different from Athrun's words but they just seemed to mean more.

"It was quite a relief to be freed from our father's control but at the same time I started to feel a bit lonely since I had no one. Athrun found your sister and they got married and must be very happy. Yet I was left with sudden proposals over the phone by guys who just want money and sex," Lacus said looking upset.

"I'm sure that you'll find the right guy someday," Kira said though the thought seemed to give him a great deal of annoyance. "It's just a matter of time if it's someone like you," Kira said giving her a smile. After he said it though an image of him and Lacus together popped up in Kira's mind but he just shook it off.

Lacus felt herself blushing as she looked directly at Kira. 'Maybe… I already have,' she thought before shaking the thoughts out of her head. 'What am I thinking? Kira's a great guy but…' she thought while trying to think of a reason why it wasn't possible but groaned when she realized that she didn't have many to go against her thoughts.

In her mind, Lacus was already beginning to realize that she just might have actually started to have feelings for the violet eyed man. 'Kira is a very nice guy. The only problem is that he's not interested. So I guess it's no use thinking about such silly thoughts,' she thought with a sigh as their food finally got there and the silence passed over them again as they quietly ate.

'Damn it! Why the hell does the thought of her with someone else bug the hell out of me?!' Kira screamed in his mind as he looked at his food for a second before digging in. 'It's nothing! Sure she's beautiful, smart, kind, and has Midori completely infatuated with her…' he thought before realizing that his thoughts weren't helping his situation any.

'Would it be so bad to date such a wonderful woman?' Kira's brain teased him and for a reason he refused to admit, he simply couldn't think of a reason why what he was thinking was wrong.

'In short, she seems like she could be the perfect girlfriend,' Kira thought with a frown when he realized that the defensive that he had put around his heart in order to avoid getting hurt by being involved with anyone romantically were slowly starting to break down the more he was around the pink haired beauty.

The two of them finished their meal and then left the restaurant after finding that Cagalli had already paid in advance for all the food that was eaten. The night air was cool and comfortable as it hit their faces when they first stepped outside.

"Maybe all that will be enough for her and she'll let us leave," Kira said looking around for any sign of a taxi or anything similar. He admitted to himself that he had a great time with Lacus but he hated how they were set up. He just wanted to get home right then and fall asleep before he killed his sister tomorrow.

Lacus let out a slight yawn as she too looked around. They spotted a taxi at the corner of the street and made there way over but just like earlier that day, it suddenly took off without the least bit of warning and with no passengers inside the car. "She's not letting us go… is she?" Lacus couldn't help but ask.

"What does she want from us?!" Kira growled as he ran for another only for it to do the same thing once again. "We had dinner like she wanted! So why won't she let us go home?! I bet she won't let us go unless we kiss or something!" he growled out not realizing just how red Lacus got at his words.

"K-kiss?" Lacus asked blushing a deep red. It's wasn't like she never kissed a guy before since she was engaged to Athrun and it was expected of them by their parents despite their wishes. Yet the idea of having to kiss Kira made Lacus rather nervous and yet at the same time full of anticipation.

"Come on, we'll have to find a different way or hunt down my sister. I bet she's probably hiding somewhere around here watching us anyways," Kira said looking around but he didn't see any sign of his sister anywhere.

The two of them started to walk with no destination in mind figuring that it would be better to try other places rather than just stand in the same place and filing to get home in the same way.

The two of them walked side by side trying to find some way for them to possibly get home. Lacus walked quietly next to Kira but stole the occasional glance at him. 'If we did kiss, would we be able to go home?' she asked herself finding that she probably wouldn't mind.

The two of them walked for about an hour without any luck before the collapsed on the grass in a small park. The place was very beautiful at night and they both found it to be a rather relaxing place to just sit down and rest at for a while.

Kira laid back on the grass with his hands behind his head and just relaxed. "The more she makes us wait the more painful I plan to kill her so I better save up my strength," he joked a bit as he admired the stars like he used to do with Cagalli and Lily when they were younger.

Lacus looked at Kira's face and noticed the frown that he now had on compared to the smile he had on only a few moments ago. "Is something the matter Kira? I'm willing to listen if you want to talk about it," she said because she didn't like seeing him sad like this.

"Just thinking about the past. I used to just lie around like this and watch the stars with Cagalli and Midori's mother back when the three of us were younger," he said frowning even more when he thought of what he had done to Lily. "Sometimes I feel like it's my fault that she died," Kira found himself admitting to Lacus. He didn't like talking about it but for some reason he found himself trusting her enough to tell her. He also hoped that it would show her just why he didn't want to get involved with anyone.

"I don't understand Kira. I don't see how this could possibly be your fault. She died giving birth or at least that's what you told me. Those things happen so how can it possibly be your fault?" Lacus asked seeing a side to Kira that she hadn't seen before. A side that obviously haunted him.

"There was nothing between us. There was no love. At least not that kind of love. What happened between us was nothing but a drunken night. At the time I was going out with Fllay Allster and we had a fight. I went to a party that night and just had too much to drink as did she and things happened and she ended up pregnant," Kira said as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

Lacus listened to the story without saying a word. She figured that it was probably hard for Kira to talk about it with anyone. So she figured that it was better to listen without interrupting him. She felt happy that he was confiding in her though so she just kept silent and let him talk.

"The thing is that she was weak. Since she was born she had a heart problem. Doctors knew she wouldn't live to an old age but I know she still had years ahead of her. Yet the strain of giving birth was simply too much for her and she ended up dying. I knew of her heart problem and yet I couldn't do anything. She disappeared for a while after that night and I didn't find out about Midori until after Midori was born and she was dead. I put her in that position though and it just makes me feel like it was my fault that she died. That she would've lived longer if only I hadn't been so foolish," Kira said finding it rather refreshing to be able to tell Lacus about it.

"I don't think so," Lacus said making Kira look at her. "I think… that she was very happy. If she wanted to live longer then she could've chosen not to have the child. She probably knew what might happen to her yet she chose to go through with it. She probably wanted to leave a legacy upon the world. Proof that she actually existed since she knew she was probably going to die in a few years anyways. I probably would've done the same thing in her position," Lacus said with a smile as she looked up at the stars which shown brightly above them.

"A legacy huh?" Kira quietly said as he continued to stare up at the stars. "You know, that sounds like something she would do," he said before looking at Lacus to see her nodding her head. "I wonder what my legacy will be. What will I be known for when I die?" he asked out of curiosity.

"More than likely one day it will be that you start a big family when you find the woman that you love enough to settle down with. I see you being most known for your love and devotion to them," Lacus said gracing him with a bright smile.

Kira looked at her again and blushed a bit as his heart pounded wildly within his chest. "I… would like that," he said before noticing that she was blushing a little bit as well. "Why don't we get looking again?" he suggested and she nodded.

Standing up, Kira turned towards Lacus and offered her his hand to help her up. She grabbed a hold of it and tried to stand up but she missed a stepped and fell back down. The thing is that she was still holding onto Kira and he ended up being pulled down with her.

After Kira finally realized what happened he then noticed that he was lying on top of Lacus. He immediately started blushing when he realized just how close their faces were at that moment. They were so close that he'd only have to lean down and it would be all too easy to claim her lips with his own.

Lacus laid sprawled out in the grass staring up at the man on top of her. She was blushing profusely when she noticed the short proximity between their lips. 'He's so close,' she thought feeling very tempted to close that short distance between the two of them.

As if possessed, Kira felt his head start leaning down but then came to a stop when he noticed something. He smirked and leaned his head to the side so it was next to Lacus's ear and said, "Do you want to see a magic trick?"

* * *

"Damn it! Where the hell did the two of them go?!" Cagalli asked afraid that her plan may have failed and that they somehow managed to find a way to get home. Since Midori was getting really sleepy they decided to quickly take her to a friend's house before coming back only to find that Kira and Lacus were no longer in the restaurant like they hoped. 

"Just chill Cagalli. If you had your way than I doubt that they found a way. Plus Kira probably would've called to brag about it to you that your plan failed," Athrun said and Cagalli nodded her head even though she thought bragging might be a bit much for Kira. "My guess is that they're just walking around trying to find some way home. So let's just quietly go and find them," he said and she nodded her head.

The two of them just walked around for a while looking for the would-be lovers as Cagalli liked to think of them as. It wasn't until another fifteen minutes that the two of them finally saw Kira and Lacus.

"Damn it! Nothing seems to be going on!" Cagalli quietly growled as the two of them hid behind some bushes. From where she was they were just sitting on the grass staring at the stars while talking.

What surprised Cagalli most was that they appeared to be talking about Midori's mother of all things. "He never talks to anyone about her. I knew there had to be something special about that Lacus," she said with a grin as Athrun slowly nodded his head in agreement.

Cagalli was a bit upset when she heard Kira suggest that they start looking again. She watched as he stood up and offered a hand for Lacus only for her to stumble and fall bringing Kira down right on top of her.

A grin crossed Cagalli's face when she saw what position they were in now and how close to kissing they were. "Yes! Yes! Go for it!" she said much louder than she had meant to say it.

Much to Cagalli's annoyance it didn't happen. She instead saw Kira lean his head down next to the flustered Lacus's ears and whisper something. Cagalli strained her ears to try and hear what he was saying but she couldn't make it out. 'What are they saying?' she asked herself mad that she didn't know what just happened.

* * *

"Magic trick?" Lacus murmured trying to figure out what just happened. She felt a bit of shame and embarrassment at the thought that for a second there she had been so willing to let him kiss her. 

"Yeah, a magic trick," Kira said quietly as he pushed himself off the ground like he knew he should've done earlier. He was kinda embarrassed that he didn't do so faster but all he could think about at the time was Lacus and those lips that were so close to touching his.

Lacus saw him reach out his hand again and grabbed it before he pulled her to her. Unlike last time there was no problems and she managed to get to her feet easily. She then watched as he reached down and grabbed a few random round rocks. "What do you plan to do with those Kira?" she asked curiously.

At this Kira grinned and showed the handful of smooth round rocks that he'd picked up. "Yes, magic. I will turn these rocks into humans," he said and saw the weird look that Lacus gave him. "Just watch," he said with a grin as he threw the rocks.

Lacus watched the small rocks fly through the air before landing in some bushes. She heard some people yelp in a bit of pain before they quickly stood up without thinking. Lacus's eyes widened when she immediately recognized Athrun. Then she looked at the woman that was next to him. She took in the blonde hair and the amber eyes and somehow had the feeling that this was Kira's sister Cagalli.

Realizing that she had eyes on her, Cagalli looked in the direction of Kira and Lacus and saw that the two of them were watching her. "Um… uh… hi," she said nervously realizing that there was nothing that would stop Kira from killing her now. She hoped that if things went well between Kira and Lacus that Kira would end up being more grateful but apparently the look on his face told her otherwise.

"Well what do you know, just the person that we wanted to see," Kira said staring at his twin sisters with eyes that promised her the worst punishment that was imaginable. "Very nice of you to join us Cagalli," Kira said before looking at his watch, "a good three hours late," he said glaring at her.

"Well… um… something came up. I thought I told you that," Cagalli said but the look on his face clearly told her that it was useless to use that excuse. "We finished up what we needed to and came to make you neither of you were having any problems getting home," she said though the looks on both Kira and Lacus's face told her neither of them believed her.

"Well if that's the case then I don't suppose that the two of you would mind giving us a ride home, would you?" Kira asked approaching his sister and brother-in-law causing the other two to take a few steps back.

"N-not at all. In fact, that was just what we came here for," Cagalli stuttered since she forgot just how intimidating Kira could be when he was angry. "So why don't we head back," she said before turning and walking rather stiffly in the direction that they had parked their car.

Kira then turned a glare towards Athrun which caused him to swallow nervously while turning his eyes away from Kira. He then turned his body and started to follow after his wife.

A giggle escaped Lacus's mouth at the way that Kira handled the situation. "So that's your sister?" she asked and Kira nodded his head. "I'm kinda surprised since you said you were twins and yet neither of you look or act anything like each other," Lacus said as the two of them followed behind Athrun and Cagalli.

"We're fraternal twins. She looks like our dad and I look like our mother. We never actually knew them though. It surprised me when I was suddenly put in control of this big company formerly run by a man I knew nothing about," Kira said with a laugh which Lacus joined in with as well.

"So you were adopted when you were younger?" Lacus asked and Kira nodded his head. "What were your adopted parents like?" she found herself asking since she was very curious about Kira's life.

"They were great. Even though I know that I was adopted I never thought of them as anything but my real parents. They always loved me and did everything they could to make me happy. Proves to me that family isn't about blood, it's about the feelings that they have for each other," Kira said with a fond look on his face. They don't live in ORB anymore but they come by whenever they get the chance to see me and Midori. They simply adore my little girl," he explained with a proud look on his face at the mention of Midori.

"That sounds really nice. I really want to have a family like that someday. But I guess I'm alone for now. At least I have my memories of my family even if it was only my father," Lacus said as they approached the restaurant again.

It was silent after that as they walked to a parking lot that was a few blocks away from the restaurant. "So… um… you're Lacus? It's nice to meet you," Cagalli finally said coming out of her silence.

Lacus looked towards Cagalli and smiled. "It is very good to meet you as well Mrs. Cagalli," Lacus said giving her a big smile. "I really wanted to meet you when I heard about you from Athrun and Kira," she continued to say.

"Is she always this proper?" Cagalli couldn't help but ask which both Kira and Athrun nodded their heads to. "Look, skip out on the Mrs. part and just call me Cagalli. Known of us like being very formal about that sort of thing," she said with a chuckle.

"Very well then Cagalli. I now see something the two of you have in common. I would really like to talk with you more sometime if your brother doesn't kill you before then," Lacus teased which caused Kira to burst out in laughter.

'The two of them are definitely perfect for each other. I can't remember the last time that I heard Kira laugh like that. I wish Kira would realize that. Though I get the feeling that she already has,' Cagalli thought looking towards Lacus who was happily talking to Kira about something.

The four of them finally got to the car and they started to climb in. "Where's Midori?" Kira asked as he got in the back seat with Lacus getting in right beside him. "I haven't seen her tonight and I thought she was with you," he said looking at his sister though he knew that she wouldn't do anything irresponsible with Midori.

"She was getting tired so we dropped her off at one of out friend's house. We'll drop by and pick her up before we take you home. Where do you live Lacus? We'll drop you of first," Cagalli suggested and Lacus gave her the directions and they were off.

The drive was made in silence. Cagalli kept looking in the rearview mirror and saw that Kira and Lacus occasionally stealing glances at one another. She grinned know that her plan might have actually work a bit. She wished they hadn't been caught though because it seemed like Kira and Lacus were so close to kissing.

The four of them pulled up to Lacus's house not too long after that. "Hey Lacus, I'll call you sometime. Maybe we can have lunch and talk," Cagalli suggested and Lacus eagerly nodded her head as she said her goodbyes and walked to her door before disappearing behind it. The car then pulled away from the house shortly after that.

Lacus leaned against her door as she listened to the sound of the car pulling away from her home. Though she didn't show it, her heart had been pounding all night since that accident with Kira. Even after they interrupted it didn't stop pounding. She was afraid it would burst out of her chest soon.

"Is it wrong for me to be feeling this way?" she silently asked herself as she placed her hand over her heart. Then it came up and placed her hands on her lips. "Is it wrong for me to have hoped that maybe we would've kissed?" she asked herself blushing at the mere thought of it.

Lacus walked over and turned on her answering machine and quickly deleted most of the messages that she already knew were there. "Kira Yamato. For the first time in my life I think I'm actually interested in a guy. I want to know more, I want to see him more," she muttered to herself as a smile crossed her face.

Lacus then groaned realizing that might not be possible. "He's been through so much in his past though. It's no wonder he doesn't want to get involved. Especially since he's been with Fllay Allster," Lacus said with a slight chuckle.

Walking into her room, Lacus fell down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder what he thinks of me. My guess is that I will be just a friend to him since he's not interested in anyone. I'll be that for him though since that seems to be what he needs the most," she said with determination before she changed her clothes and went to bed.

* * *

Kira walked into his house carrying the sleeping Midori after Athrun and Cagalli dropped the two of them off. He used the utmost care in order to carry her without waking his little girl up. 

Kira walked to Midori's room and carefully placed her on her bed. She was already changed into proper sleeping clothes so all he had to do was tuck her in. He gently kissed her forehead before heading out the door.

Instead of going to sleep himself, Kira headed towards the living room and turned on the TV for a little while. "Why is it that I can't rid her from my thoughts?" he asked as he looked at his clock and saw that it was only around ten thirty at night right then. 'It's a lot earlier than I thought it would be,' he thought with a sigh.

Drowsiness fell over Kira and he yawned. He figured that it would be best to go to his own bed to sleep but the couch he was lying on felt so good right then that he laid down on it and closed his eyes before falling asleep.

* * *

The sound of someone walking around woke Kira up. He looked towards the clock and saw that it was one in the morning right then and yawned. "Go back to bed Midori!" Kira yelled out before standing up to walk to his room and do the same. 

Yet the sounds didn't head in the direction of the bedrooms but headed towards him. Then suddenly much to Kira's surprise, Lacus turned up in front of him. "L-Lacus?! What are you doing here? Kira asked very shocked to see the young pink haired beauty standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry but I just found that I couldn't stay away," she said as she slowly approached Kira making him take a few nervous steps back. "Are you… not happy to see me?" Lacus asked looking a bit nervous that he might say yes.

"What? That's not what I meant!" Kira said still surprised that she was standing in front of him. "But why are you here so late at night?" Kira asked feeling himself hit a wall which stopped him but she kept coming forward.

"I couldn't stop thinking how we almost… kissed," she said looking bashful. She saw Kira blush a bit at that memory and smile as she approached till she was standing right in front of him. "Almost isn't enough for," she said as she stood up on her toes and moved her face slowly towards Kira's.

All Kira could do was stand there and watch those lips of her as the last of his resistance slowly broke down. He wrapped his arms around Lacus's shoulders and leaned in as well. There lips kept getting closer and closer in a kiss that both of them knew that they needed.

* * *

Kira jumped up on the couch with a start. He groaned when he realized that what he had just seen was nothing but a dream. 'It felt so real though,' he thought before realizing that the source of him being woken up was standing right in front of him in the form of his daughter Midori. 

Sleepy eyes looked at her father. Her blanket was clutched in one of her hands as she yawned. "I'm thirsty daddy," she said since she was too small to be able to reach the cups and needed her father's help.

Kira couldn't help but think how bad her timing was right then. "Very well then," Kira said with a yawn as he stood up. He immediately looked towards the clock and saw that only thirty minutes had passed since he had originally fallen asleep assuring him that the dream definitely did not happen because of the time difference.

Kira got Midori some water before walking with her back to her room. "Now it's time to get back to sleep," Kira said as he tucked Midori in for a second time that night. He saw her close her eyes and quickly fall asleep once again.

A smile crossed Kira's face before he stood up and walked out the room. He looked back once to make sure she was asleep again before walked towards the living room again. He turned off the TV before sitting down on the couch to think about the dream that he'd just had.

As much as he hated it, Kira found that he could no longer deny that he was attracted to Lacus. He actually found that it was rather hard to think of anything that he wasn't attracted to. "What am I going to do? I never thought that this would happen," he groaned before looking at the phone.

He was seriously tempted to call Lacus with the number Cagalli had so loudly stated after they dropped Lacus off with the obvious intent on making him do just this. She was pondering when she was going to call Lacus to set up a lunch date or something to get to know her better. Then she loudly said the number to confirm it with Athrun but Kira knew from the beginning that the only reason she did it was to let him know Lacus's phone number since he didn't know it before then. 'Even when she knows she's in trouble she refuses to quit,' he thought with a small chuckle,

He knew that it was late and that she was probably already asleep but something within Kira told him that Lacus was awake right then as well. Before he realized it the phone was in his hand and he had already dialed the number that he'd memorized the moment he heard it.

* * *

Lacus groaned as she rolled over in her bed realizing that she simply wasn't tired and knew that she wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. It was then that the phone next to her bed rung. 

Looking at the phone, Lacus couldn't help but wonder who it was that would call her at eleven at night. Knowing that she didn't have anything else to do, Lacus picked up the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello? Lacus Clyne speaking," she said in a tone that sounded very much awake.

There was silence for a few second before a voice that she didn't expect to hear came through the phone. "Hey Lacus, it's me Kira," Kira's voice said making her heart suddenly speed up like it had earlier that night. She wondered how he got her number but figured it was probably Athrun or Cagalli that gave it to him since she gave her number to Athrun when he came to pick up Midori. She was actually kinda glad if they did give it to Kira.

There was silence on Lacus's side of the phone this time before she smile and broke the silence. "K-Kira? What a surprise. What might I ask has you calling me at this time of the night?" she asked sounding happy despite how nervous she felt.

"Um… yeah, sorry about that if you were already sleeping," Kira voice said timidly hoping that she wasn't angry at him for maybe calling and waking her up at eleven at night. Something told him that wasn't the case though.

"Oh no, not at all. I was actually having trouble sleeping anyways. So I don't mind talking for a little while," Lacus said finding it a bit hard to contain the happiness she suddenly felt just talking to Kira once again. "So is there something that you needed to talk about?" she asked happily.

"Well… I was just wondering…" Kira said and that struck Lacus's interest. "Um… never mind," he said which disappointed Lacus a little bit. She kinda hoped that maybe he wanted to ask her out but she then realized that it was nothing but a silly thought since as far as she was aware he didn't want anything to do with relationships at that moment.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," Kira said before he hung up the phone much to Lacus's disappointment. She couldn't help but wonder just what it was that he wanted to talk to her about that obviously made him a bit nervous. "I guess I won't know," she mumbled as she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. For some reason she suddenly felt really tired and this time she was able to fall asleep quickly.

* * *

Kira felt like a bit of a coward as he hung up the phone. 'What was I thinking?' he groaned as he stood up and walked to his room turning off all the lights along the way. At first he'd just called to be able to hear her voice and talk to her a little but then he was overcome with the sudden urge to ask her out on a date. 

"I guess I just couldn't do it," he mumbled as he prepared for bed. He couldn't understand what it was about her that would suddenly make everything he had always tried to avoid become so appealing.

"I won't do it over the phone. I find that I actually want to go out with her. Yet I'm no good at asking people out. It's strange hearing myself say this but I'll ask her out in person next time I see her," he said as he fell onto his bed and laid his head on his pillow. For the first time in a long time Kira liked the idea of that and swore to himself that he would give it a chance. That it wouldn't be so bad to go out with Lacus. "Yeah, next time I see her," he mumbled as he yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. one moment

The daycare was already crowded with many happy children who were running all over the place with bright smiles on their faces. This brought Kira a smile on his own as well as a chuckle as he led Midori towards the door.

All of a sudden, Midori suddenly took off into the building leaving Kira behind. "Don't run Midori!" he yelled after her but she ignored him and continued to run. It was obvious that she was excited about seeing Lacus once again after the long weekend since she wasn't with Kira and Lacus on their forced date.

Walking into the door a few seconds after Midori, Kira was met with a strange sight when he saw that neither Lacus or Alice were in the main room waiting for parents to come in like one of them usually did.

He walked over and signed Midori in before walking to the back room to see if Lacus was even in. He told himself that he would take a chance and ask her out the next time he saw her and he planned to actually do that.

He walked into the room and immediately saw Midori pouting about something and knew that Lacus was definitely not there yet. When he looked around he only saw Alice doing whatever she could in her old age to keep all the children in line.

Alice turned and looked at Kira before a smile crossed her face. "Good morning Mr. Yamato. If you are looking for Lacus then I'm sorry but I gave her the day off today. The poor dear has been working way too much lately," she said with a sigh.

"Oh no, I wasn't looking for her," Kira lied quickly after her statement. "I was just wondering why there was no one out there like usual. Didn't want to take the chance of leaving Midori here without anyone to look after her," he said in a teasing voice which caused Alice to laugh.

"Terribly sorry about that. I simply couldn't leave the children alone or they'd end up making a huge mess. Last time we left them alone for a few minutes it ended up taking several days to get it cleaned up," she said and chuckled when she saw the young man before her flinch.

"Well then sorry to bother you and I'll let you get back to work," Kira said as he walked over towards Midori. "Sweetie, please behave for Ms. Alice for today, okay?" he requested looking at her softly.

Midori pouted since Lacus wasn't there that day like she usually was. She didn't like this place nearly as much if Lacus wasn't there. "I don't want to stay here!" she said putting on the stubborn attitude she had when she found out she would be coming here for the first time before she even met Lacus.

'What have you done to my daughter Lacus?' Kira thought with a chuckle as he kneeled down in front of Midori. "Unfortunately neither of us have a choice. I have an important thing to do at work and I simply can't take you with me," Kira said preferring not to go into detail since he knew Midori wouldn't understand anyways.

Kira smiled at her and ruffled her hair before he stood up. He felt her try and attach herself to his leg but he quickly moved out of the way with a small chuckle. "Behave yourself and I'll be back in a few hours," he said quickly leaving before Midori had a chance to catch him.

Kira got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot before heading to his work. 'Looks like I'll have to ask her tomorrow. I sure don't seem to be having any luck when it comes to dating,' he thought with a sigh.

* * *

Lacus sighed as she flipped through the channels on her TV. She wasn't really interested in any of the shows that were on but she found that she had nothing better to do. Since she was given the day off against her will she couldn't find a single thing to do and it bored her greatly.

'Now why I remember why I don't like taking days off,' she thought with a yawn while leaning back in her seat. 'At least if I had gone to work I would be able to see him,' she continued to think with a sigh thinking about the violet eyed man who had been haunting her thoughts since the last time she saw him.

There no denying that she was attracted to the man of her thoughts. In just the few times that she had seen him she had fallen for him. She wouldn't say love but she definitely did like him and kinda wished that they could be together. 'What am I thinking, he's not even interested,' she thought with a groan.

In order to take her mind off of things, Lacus looked around the house trying to find some work to do. She simply groaned again when she remember that she had already done most of the cleaning in her boredom earlier that day. 'I really need a life outside work,' she thought with a small chuckle.

One thought of a possible solution came to Lacus's mind. 'If I was with Kira, I'm sure I wouldn't be bored,' she thought before shaking her head. 'I can't think like that. He doesn't want to date and I don't plan to force him,' she thought as she sunk into the couch.

The sound of the phone ringing was a nice distraction since it managed to break Lacus out of her thoughts. Looking at the caller ID, Lacus didn't recognize the number and she hesitated to pick it up fearing it was another one of those guys planning to propose to her. 'What if it's Kira calling to propose?' her mind teased before Lacus quickly shook her head to get rid of such thoughts. She really wanted to know what it was about Kira Yamato that made her keep thinking such strange thoughts.

After a short bit of hesitation, Lacus took a chance and picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Lacus Clyne speaking," she said politely into the receiver and waited for a response from the other side.

"Hey there, this is Cagalli," the person on the other end said and Lacus's eyes widened when she realized that it was Kira's sister and Athrun's wife that was on the other side of the line.

"Why hello Mrs. Cagalli… I mean Cagalli," she said remembering that Cagalli didn't like to have her name said that way. "And what may I ask has you calling me this afternoon?" she asked since it was already noon.

"Well I said I would be calling didn't I?" Cagalli responded which Lacus nodded to remembering what the woman had said in the car. "I was wondering if you were busy or not. We didn't get a good chance to talk on Saturday so I was hoping we could get together. I'm really want to get to know you," she continued sounding happy.

"Why I would love to. I would really like to know more about you as well," Lacus said figuring it would be nice to get to know Kira's sister and Athrun's wife. "Where would you like to meet?" she asked and Cagalli gave her a place. "Oh I know that place. I can be there in around thirty minutes if that's ok with you," Lacus suggested.

"That sounds fine," Cagalli responded since that was about the same amount of time that it would take her to get there as well. She chose the place mostly because it was near Kira's office and that was also where he usually went for lunch. She'd show up but conveniently disappear if Kira was to show up. People told her she didn't know when to stop and she had to admit that they were right. "I'll see you then," she said before she hung up the phone.

"She doesn't know when to stop," Lacus said with a chuckle since she knew that it was pretty much right next to Kira's office. It really didn't bug her much though. She actually hoped that he might turn up so she would go no matter what Cagalli planned to do.

* * *

Lacus managed to get to the small café first. She had to admit that it was a very nice place to be. While she was waiting for the other woman to show up she ordered some tea and then just relaxed.

While she was waiting she found her eyes darting in the direction of Kira's office. It was barely even a block away and stood out since it was a rather tall building. Just seeing the place made Lacus wonder what Kira was doing at that moment.

It was another five minutes before Cagalli finally showed up. "I see you decided to show up this time," Lacus teased with a small laugh as Cagalli walked over and took a seat across from Lacus.

Cagalli laughed in embarrassment as she adjusted herself in her seat to get comfortable. "Do you really think that I would pull off the same trick twice?" she asked although it was kinda the same in a way. She was just hoping that Kira planned to come here that day like he usually did. It was obvious by the look on Lacus's face that the other woman suspected something but Cagalli was wondering just why it was that she wasn't doing anything about it.

"How would I know? This is really the first time I actually get to talk to you," Lacus responded ignoring the time in the car since it wasn't exactly much of a conversation and didn't tell her much of anything about Kira's sister.

"I guess so," Cagalli said laughing a little. "You know, I can see why they like you so much," Cagalli continued while examining Lacus closely. When she saw Lacus's curious eyes she decided to explain. "You're beautiful, seem polite to a fault, and very kind. It's no wonder why Midori and my little brother are so enamored with you," Cagalli said with a laugh.

Lacus felt herself blush at what Cagalli said. "Please, you give me way too much credit," Lacus responded modestly. "I'm not beautiful and I can be rather selfish at time," she said even though anyone who knew her would have agreed with Cagalli.

"And modest too," Cagalli said with a chuckle making Lacus blush even more. "You're so different from all those gold-diggers that are always after Kira. I don't think I'd mind if you dated him," she continued which made Lacus blush even more if it was possible.

Lacus couldn't remember a time when she had ever blushed as much as she did right then. Here was the sister of the man she couldn't get off her mind and she was giving her permission to date Kira. "Don't say stuff like that! He doesn't even want to date!" Lacus yelled louder than she meant to in her embarrassment.

"You said he doesn't want to, does that mean you do?" Cagalli asked which effectively shut Lacus up and brought the blush completely back full force. "You do, don't you?!" Cagalli said with a hearty laugh.

"Um… well… you see…" Lacus stuttered but couldn't find the words to deny what Cagalli said so instead of saying anything she simply nodded her head in embarrassment. In a way she hated admitting that since Kira wasn't exactly interested in dating and she didn't want to force to him.

Much to Lacus's surprise, Cagalli didn't say anything. She simply just smiled. "There's nothing wrong with that. I can tell that the two of you could be a good couple. You're definitely better than his last girlfriend Fllay," Cagalli said and immediately noticed Lacus flinch at the name. "I take it by your reaction that you all too familiar with her," Cagalli said with a grimace.

"Yeah, I do. She's been trying to take over my father's company by any means necessary since he died and won't stop even when I tell her no," Lacus explain since she didn't have any intention of letting the company that her father worked so hard on to fall in the hands of a woman like her. She was everything Siegel Clyne was not. The type of person he would not want to be put in charge of anything that belonged to him.

"That woman frustrates me beyond words. She used Kira for years and wouldn't support him in the least when Midori came since it interfered with her plans. I'm thinking of buying a rocket and shooting her into the sun. Care to join me?" she asked with a grin despite how angry she had been a few seconds ago.

Lacus chuckled at the fact that Cagalli almost seemed serious about that plan. "You're such a funny person Cagalli," Lacus said and Cagalli nodded her head before the two of them just started to talk about anything.

* * *

Kira stretched as he walked out of the building of his company. "I'm so hungry," he muttered as he felt a nice breeze pass over his face. He then started to walk towards the café that he usually went to for lunch as his stomach growled.

The café wasn't particularly crowded this time of the day. That was something that Kira liked most about the place. It was small, quiet, and comfortable. This made it easy to eat in peace compared to if he was to go to some other restaurant nearby.

As he walked towards his usual seat, Kira immediately noticed that it was already occupied. He knew there had to be two people there but from his angle he could only see one of them. As he got closer he noticed that one of them was none other than his twin sister Cagalli. "Cagalli? You should've told me you'd be stopping by here," he said before the second person came into view and he paled several shades when he saw that Lacus was there.

Cagalli saw her brother's reaction and mentally grinned. "Oh hey Kira, I was just trying to get to know Lacus a bit more. I figured that she would like the food here so we came here. Didn't know you'd be coming though," she said keeping her composure.

Kira glared at her. 'She knows I come here every day when I go to work. Did she think today would be any different? I know for a fact that she intentionally did this again. She just won't give up!' he thought with a groan.

'Think of it like this. You wanted to see Lacus anyways. Now's your chance to ask her out,' his brain teased as Kira slowly took a seat. He then took a look at Lacus who was looking down at her lap avoiding her eyes.

After several moments silence, Lacus looked at Kira and smiled at him. "Hello Kira… it's nice to see you again," she said shyly to the man who she couldn't get off her mind. She expected that Kira would come but she found that she was completely ill-prepared for it.

"Um… hey," Kira replied nervously as he searched his mind for anything that he could possibly say to her. His plan was useless as long as Cagalli was around but he expected her to excuse herself shortly. He just didn't know what to say until then.

"Why don't you join us Kira?" Cagalli interrupted their thoughts because the tension was getting to her. "Since you're already here I think that it will be fun with the three of us just talking," she continued with a grin.

'Three? You're going to be gone in a few minutes anyways,' Kira thought but kept his mouth shut since it would be able to work to his advantage anyways. 'I'm so worried though. I haven't done this sort of thing in years,' he thought wondering how exactly he was going to do this.

Kira immediately ordered his food since the two women had already ordered theirs and then just sat back and relaxed. There was small conversation between the three of them but he was surprised when Cagalli didn't just leave at the first opportunity.

Cagalli laughed at something Lacus said. 'As much as I would like to leave, it would be far too easy for Kira to escape this time. I do have another idea though,' she thought as their food was brought to them and the three started to eat.

Much to Kira's surprise, Cagalli actually stayed there the entire time. He didn't know what he found more annoying, the fact that she tricked him and Lacus into the same place again or the fact that she wouldn't leave when he wanted her to.

"As great as this has been I better get going. Kira, do you mind walking her to her car? I have to go and speak to Athrun really quickly," she said since Lacus told her she was parked several blocks away since there were absolutely no free parking spaces nearby. She had the exact same problem when she first got there. Before either of the other two could speak, Cagalli was already out the door leaving behind some cash for her part of the bill.

Lacus turned towards Kira and smiled and him. "That's really not necessary for you to do Kira. I am perfectly capable of going there by myself," Lacus said since she really didn't want to have to trouble Kira too much since she was sure that he had to get back to work anyways.

"I wouldn't mind walking you there. Besides, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about anyways," he said feeling his heart start to beat hard in anticipation. He was glad when she nodded her head and the two of them made their way out of the café and headed in the direction of her car.

'Oh what should I do? What should I say?' Lacus pondered as the two of them just walked in silence. 'He mentioned he wanted to talk to me about something but he isn't saying anything,' she thought looking towards Kira who looked like he was deep in his thoughts.

'Alright, just turn towards her and ask her out like you wanted to,' Kira mind taunted him but he found that it was a lot harder to think it than to actually do it. He'd really only gone out with one person in his life and she asked him out in the first place. Sure there were a few other smaller dates afterwards but he never actually liked any of those women like he does Lacus. It was more an attempt at finding Midori a mother and pretty much all of them were set up in the first place. Yet when put in a position to ask someone he really liked out, he found that it was very difficult.

Not a word had been said by the time that the two of them had reached Lacus's car. This confused Lacus since Kira said he wanted to talk about something. "Wasn't there… something you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked the violet eyed man standing in front of her as she stood next to the driver's side door.

"Talk?" Kira said in a voice that came out all choked up. "Oh yeah," he said in a slightly calmer voice but it still held a sense of fear behind it. "Um… well… you see," he said struggling to find the right words. "Well… you know Lacus… despite how things started, I had a good time on Saturday," he started looking for anything to say that wouldn't make him sound stupid.

"Is that it? Well I must admit that I had a fun time with you as well Kira," Lacus said though she got the feeling that it wasn't what he actually wanted to talk to her about. "Is there… something else you want to talk about because I don't think it's just that," she said giving him a comforting smile.

'Oh quit being such a wimp,' Kira's brain taunted him so Kira just decided to get to the point and get it over with. "Well… you see… oh I'm no good at this," he groaned running a hand through his hair. He heard Lacus giggle and it somehow had a calming effect on him. "I had a really good time and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me," he said before releasing a sigh at getting that off his chest.

Lacus just stood there shocked. She simply couldn't believe what she had just heard from him. Her face immediately heated up in a blush and a small smile graced her face. "You mean… as a date?" she questioned since she didn't want to get her hopes up because she knew that he wasn't interested before. She couldn't help but wonder exactly what changed.

"Um… yeah," Kira said with a small blush crossing his gave as well. "But if you don't want to than I can completely understand!" he said in a panicky way since he was really nervous as to how she would answer.

Lacus felt her heart beating rapidly within her chest. Never had she felt this way when I guy asked her out before. Yet she knew that unlike those other guys, Kira held no ulterior motive other than that he truly wanted to go out with. "I would like that," she said looking directly into his eyes.

"Really?" Kira asked brightly not believing what he was hearing. When he saw Lacus nod her head he felt like leaping for joy but held himself back. "That's great. Are you free Wednesday?" he asked trying to get a date.

"Wednesday, Wednesday," Lacus said trying to think over all the things that she had to do that week. She realized that she had pretty much nothing outside of work. 'I have no life,' she thought holding back her chuckling. "I'm free then," she said already wondering what she would wear.

"Great, how about I pick you up around… seven thirty? That should give you plenty of time to finish up work, go home, and get ready," he suggested and Lacus nodded as he turned to leave but Lacus quickly stopped him.

Taking out a piece of paper, Lacus wrote down her address and gave it to Kira. "Here's my address, don't be late," she said with a smile as Kira took it. "I guess I will see you then," Lacus said as she got into her car. She wanted to spend a little more time with Kira but she knew that he had to get back to work.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow if you go to work. If I don't see you then I'll see you Wednesday," Kira said and Lacus nodded as she slowly pulled there car away and then drove off leaving Kira alone.

Kira smiled as he slowly turned around and started to head towards his office. 'A date for Wednesday. To think, just a few weeks ago I wasn't the least bit interested in dating,' he thought with a laugh as he continued on already planning where he was going to take her on Wednesday.

* * *

"What?!" Cagalli screamed at something that her husband told her. It was expected, but it was very shocking. "Kira is going on a date with Lacus?!" she continued to scream in shock.

"That's what he told me when he asked me to take Midori for tonight. I found it quite shocking that it happened a lot faster than I expected," Athrun told his wife the day of Kira's and Lacus's date while he was getting ready to go to work.

"How dare he! I do whatever I can to set those two up and he doesn't even bother to tell me that him and Lacus are going on a date!" she screamed as she slammed her hands on the table. "And I'm his own sister!"

"Yeah, the one that continued to trick him any way possible. He's bounds to try and get you back for all of those tricks," Athrun stated but Cagalli didn't even appear to have heard him. "I better get going, I'll see you later," he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek before heading towards the door as quickly as possible since he didn't want to be caught in the explosion that he knew was about to happen because of this sibling quarrel. 'Forgive me Cagalli, Kira gave me no choice,' he thought praying for his soul once Cagalli got her hands on him. Though he had to admit that he kinda liked what Kira was forcing him to do.

Cagalli sighed as she slumped in her chair. 'There's no way I'm going to let Kira get away with not telling me about this,' she thought as she stood up and went to go and take a shower planning to go and give Kira a piece of her mind once she got done.

It was at least thirty minutes later before Cagalli came walking out of the bathroom dressed in only a towel. She walked towards her drawers and opened them only to be confused when she saw that the one she opened was completely empty. "Is it laundry day?" she asked herself before she went to the next one.

One after another Cagalli opened the drawers only to find that each and everyone of them was completely empty. "What the hell is going on?!" she said angrily when she realized that all but her underwear drawer were empty.

Her next target was the closet. She opened it up and her eyes widened when she noticed that everything had been completely cleared out there as well. There was one exception though and it made Cagalli's blood boil. "Oh hell no! Kira!" she screamed even though she knew that he couldn't hear her.

* * *

Kira was in his office looking over some documents when he heard the sound of his door being forced open. He looked up and smiled when his sister came walking into the room looking angrier than he had ever seen her before. "My Cagalli, you sure look nice," he said innocently as he admired the dress that she was wearing.

"You little bastard! You could show a little gratitude since I got you a date with Lacus but instead you force me to wear the one thing I hate more than anything!" she screamed indicating with her hands the green dress that Kira had left behind.

"You didn't get me a date, I asked Lacus myself. All you did was trick us into being alone. Call this… punishment for interfering in our lives," Kira said with a grin as he leaned back in his seat. "I'll be sure to give you back your clothes once my date with Lacus is over," he said meaning that she'd have to wear that dress all day. He then went back to the papers that were in front of him. "By the way, don't try buying any more. I called all nearby clothing stores and told them not to sell you anything," he told her using the same trick she used one him and Lacus. He wasn't letting her get out of her punishment.

Cagalli growled but did nothing since she knew she would only get in trouble for it. Instead she turned around and stormed out of the room. There was one more person that she planned to confront though. She knew that Kira couldn't possibly have taken all those clothes without her noticing. 'He had to have had help!' she thought as she went towards her husband's office. She intended to make his death just as painful as Kira's.

* * *

Lacus stared at herself in a mirror looking over what she had put on for her date. There was no describing how nervous she was feeling about it. It was kinda her first date. Sure there were some with Athrun but she saw those as more a going out with a friend thing rather than going out on a date.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Lacus frowned thinking that it just didn't seem good enough. 'What does he see in me to ask me on a date?' she thought with a frown as she smoothed out a few wrinkles and picked at some imaginary lint.

"Alright, I just need to calm down and take a few breathes," she murmured as she took in a deep breathe and then exhaled. "Alright, how much time till he gets here? Five or ten minutes?" she asked herself as she looked at the clock and saw that there was still an hour left before he was supposed to come and pick her up. "What am I supposed to do now?" she asked herself as she walked into her living room and took a seat on her couch and just sat a few minutes before she started to get bored.

Grabbing the remote, Lacus pointed it at the TV and turned it on only to turn it off immediately when she saw that there was a press conference featuring Fllay Allster. 'The less I have to see of her then better,' she thought with an annoyed look.

"Alright, how much time has passed?" Lacus asked herself impatiently while looking at the clock on to see that only ten minutes had passed. 'This is going to be the longest hour I will ever have to wait,' she thought as she just sat in the quiet room hoping that Kira might turn up a bit early.

She just sat there for the next thirty minutes feeling like she was about to fall asleep out of boredom. "I shouldn't have gotten ready so early. Now there is nothing to do," she murmured with a yawn.

After another ten minutes, Lacus sighed in relief when she heard the sound of a car pulling up to her house. "He's early," she said with a smile even though she wished he came even earlier. "At least he's not the type of person who's late," she continued as she walked towards the door to greet him.

When there was a knock on the door she eagerly opened it. She immediately blushed when she saw how handsome Kira looked right then. 'Well, more than usual,' she thought blushing a little more but she managed to hide that fact from Kira. "I see you're early. Please come in," she said politely stepping out of the way.

"Thank you. By the way, you look really nice," Kira said making Lacus blush as he handed her some flowers he had picked out for her. He then took the time to look over the outfit that Lacus had chosen for the night. It was a violet casual dress that matched his eyes. He couldn't help but think about how lovely she looked and how well it fit her nice proportioned body.

"This is a nice place you have here. Very different from where I live. It seems very comfortable though," he said looking over the nicely decorated living room that he stepped into soon after walking into the house.

"My father made it," Lacus said brightly as she smelled the flowers. "When my mother was pregnant with me, he had this place built so that the three of us could live here happily together when I was born. Despite the fact that it's big and I live here by myself, it just holds too many memories for me to just sell it and get a smaller place," she explained and saw Kira nod. "Let me just go put these into some water and we can get going," she said and Kira nodded as she disappeared.

Lacus returned two minutes later carrying a vase with the flowers already in it. She then placed the flowers on a table and smiled before she turned to Kira. "Shall we go?" she asked and he nodded his head and the two headed out the door and towards his car. "So where are we going?" she asked eagerly.

Kira laughed when he realized that Lacus was just as impatient as he was to get this date going. "I know of a nice restaurant that we could go to. Not too formal but with some good food," he explained and Lacus nodded. "After that is a surprise," he said secretly which made Lacus pout. The two of them then got into Kira's car and drove away towards their first destination.

* * *

A young red haired woman sighed as she finished up her work for the day. "This is so boring, I hate doing work," she complained but knew that the money she got out of it made it very worthwhile.

She knew she could make several times that amount with the company owned by the Clyne's but it annoyed her that Lacus Clyne refused every one of her offers. "Then again, once I get Kira back I can still make even more with his company," she said with a grin as she started to pack up so that she could head home.

Fllay was distracted from her task when there was a knock on the door. "What do you want?! I'm about to leave!" she yelled at the person on the other side of the door who opened the door and walked in.

A timid woman walked into the room and approached Fllay. "Excuse me Miss Allster. I heard some interesting news that I thought you would want to hear," she said but immediately noticed that Fllay wasn't even listening. "It's about Kira Yamato," she said which immediately caught Fllay's attention.

"Kira you say?" she asked and the woman nodded her head. Inside her head she was already coming up with her own ideas of what it might. "Maybe he's here and wants to take me back. Of course there's no way that I could refuse,' she thought with a grin. "So what is it?!" she asked in a stern voice.

The woman flinched knowing that Fllay wasn't going to be too happy with the news. "Um… apparently he is going on a date with someone," she said and watched as she could almost see steam coming out of Fllay's ears.

"WHAT?!" Fllay screamed. She had sent someone that day to find Kira while she worked so that she could go and see him when she got out. She never expected to hear this of all things though. She knew though that this must've been the woman that took the look of love out of Kira's eyes that Fllay always wanted to see. "Who?" she asked in a deep and angry voice.

The woman flinched again since she knew that Fllay was going to get even angrier at the news. "Um… it's Lacus Clyne," she said and watched as Fllay pretty much exploded with anger. Much to her relief though Fllay just grabbed her things and stormed past the woman very quickly.

'There's no way. It has to be a lie. I will go talk to Kira and get the truth out of him. There's no way he'd betray me by going out with another woman. The two of us are meant to be and that's the way I'll make sure it stays!' she thought angrily as she ran to her car intending to find Kira as soon as possible.

* * *

Dinner had been absolutely delightful in Lacus's opinion. The restaurant that they were at was a small cozy place. The food was wonderful and the person she was with made it even better.

Kira took a bite of his food and stared at Lacus as she happily munched on her own. "Sorry that I haven't said much. To tell the truth, I have no idea what to talk about," he said since they've only spoken a few words since they got there.

"It's alright Kira. Better few words are said than you rattling on about yourself," she said with a small giggle which made Kira chuckle as well. She had seen stuff like that a few too many times on TV and was glad that Kira wasn't one of those conceited types. In fact, he seemed rather shy most of the time.

"There's not much to say about myself anyways. I graduated from college when I was sixteen, got my first and only girlfriend shortly after that, took over my biological father's company when I was eighteen, and then had a child with another woman. You probably know all of that already though. I'd rather know more about you," Kira said looking very interested. "Like, when did you start working at the preschool?" he asked staring at her intently.

"I started there three two years ago when I graduated from college. My father expected me to go into business and take over for him when I graduated but that simply wasn't the kind of thing I dreamed of doing. It was expected of me but I chose to make my own life," Lacus explained and Kira nodded. She then turned the focus on him. "So Kira, how did you and Fllay start going out? You two are polar opposites so I find it a bit weird. You don't have to answer if you don't want to and I'm sorry if I what I asked is rude," she said looking embarrassed if she really was being rude. She was simply too curious and wanted to know just how Kira got in that mess.

Kira chuckled at her question. "It's not a problem. I realize that it was a mistake to begin with. I had been attracted to her for a while but it seemed like she never took notice of me because I was… not rich at the time. Shortly before I graduated from college she suddenly came up to me and asked me out. It seemed too good to be true at the time. We were together for three years. Yet after the second year we had a fight and you know what happened," he said and Lacus nodded her head. "We broke up after Midori came into the picture and she has pursued me ever since. She couldn't accept Midori though no matter how much she tried to lie about it. So I simply could never take her back. She told me when Midori was born that I had to choose between her or Midori and that's what made me ultimately break up with her. To ask such a thing of me was just too much," he said knowing that he was saying more than she had asked for but for some reason he wanted her to know.

"How sad. She tried to make you abandon your own child. That's something completely despicable!" Lacus said angrily as her hands clutched into fists. "Well I'm glad you didn't. She's such a sweet child," she said with a smile. 'And she let me meet you,' she continued in thought.

Kira couldn't help but smile. Lacus just seemed to perfect to him. She was willing to accept not only him but Midori as well. 'It would be nice if I could have her as my girlfriend. She's so different from Fllay and I really like that,' he thought smiling even more.

When the check came, Kira immediately paid for it and the two of them left the restaurant with bright smiles on their faces. They were about to head towards Kira's car when he saw Lacus looking around as if looking for something. "Is something the matter Lacus?" he asked looking where she was looking but he didn't see anything.

"Actually, would you mind if we go somewhere nearby. I know you had plans but I promise that it won't take too long," she explained with almost a pleading look on her face which made Kira just about melt.

"I don't mind. Though I said it was a secret it was just the movies. I'm not very good at this whole dating thing. Plus I would actually rather talk to you for a little longer. I can't exactly do that in a movie theater," he said which Lacus giggled to.

"Then come on," she said grabbing his hand with her own. She then started to pull him in a direction that she hadn't been in for several years. "It's not too far," she said as she walked at a brisk pace.

Kira easily walked at her pace and couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness. "Where exactly are you taking me?" he asked before he saw a small park that they were approaching at fats speed.

"My father used to take me here when I was younger," Lacus explained and Kira nodded knowing that it must hold some sentimental memories to Lacus. "I just want to take a quick look at it and then we can get back to the date," she said happily as she came to a stop in the middle of the park.

Kira looked around and couldn't help but smile. The place was really beautiful. The moon shined brightly down through the trees. Kira became stunned when he looked at Lacus bathed in the moon's light. Her already stunning features seemed to be magnified by the light. He simply couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The two of them started to walk slowly through the park. Lacus was looking around excitedly but Kira could only seem to look at Lacus. He swore right then that he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her before.

Lacus was still walking when she suddenly felt Kira come to a stop. She was about to turn around to ask him what was wrong when she suddenly felt herself get pulled into his embrace. "K-Kira?!" she asked in a startled was but she greatly enjoyed his embrace.

"I…" Kira started but couldn't finish when he saw Lacus turn around in his arms. He simply lost himself looking into her eyes. Never in his life had he felt such a connection with anyone just by talking with them.

Lacus blushed at the intensity in Kira's eyes. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to just kiss him. Slowly though she saw him lean his head closer to her. Her eyes slowly closed and she leaned up.

Kira felt like he was possessed. He seemed to have no control over his body. 'Then again, I want this," he thought as he leaned down just a little more and he felt a slight brush of her lips on his own. He hesitated for a second before he leaned in fully and their lips connected for the very first time.

* * *

As much as Fllay hated running, she knew she had no choice. She had to stop this travesty that Kira had gotten himself into before anything bad happened to ruin her plans even more. This made her speed up in the direction that she was told he headed in.

'What's so great about nature?' she silently asked herself as she wondered through the park that Kira and Lacus were supposed to be in. 'Kira's always been so obsessed with nature but what good does it even do. It can't give me the comforts I want,' she thought as she came to an opening and came to a stop.

Fllay eyes widened when she saw the one thing that was never supposed to happen. There was Kira standing there with a woman that wasn't her in his embrace and the two of them were kissing one another without a single care in the world.

Taking a step backwards, Fllay felt her hands clenching into fists. As much as she wanted to stop them she knew that it could worsen things on her part and push Kira even further away from her. She had no choice but to hope that nothing would become of this. She swore that Kira would still be hers no matter what.

'How dare she!' she thought angrily looking at Lacus. 'You had better hope that this is nothing but a small fling little girl! Because if it's not, you will wish that you had never been born!' she thought before disappearing before the two of them even noticed that she was there.

* * *

The kiss was so gentle to Lacus. It was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life. It was passionate and yet soft and sensual at the same time. The simple touch made her want even more of it.

Very slowly the two of them parted from their first kiss. Each was blushing a deep red. "Wow!" Lacus murmured as her hand came up and touched her lips with a fond smile. "You're a good kisser," she said even though she didn't really have anyone to compare it to. Sure there was Athrun but there was never any feeling on either side when they were forced to kiss.

"Same for you," Kira said before he leaned down again and took her lips once more which she was more than eager to reciprocate. The two of them just stayed in that position for a while with neither of them willing to break away from that one moment that they were in.

* * *

Here's a chapter for all of you since it's my birthday. LOL! Usually I'd ask for chapters and instead I'm giving one. LOL! Well give me lots of reviews in exchange. I intended to get out the first chapter of a new idea i had for a fic as well but i got stuck and haven't been able to finish it. I hope to have it out in the next few days though. 


	8. together

If asked why he gave in so easily to Lacus, Kira found that he could never come up with a proper answer. When he kissed her for the first time that night he simply found that he was unable to stop himself. He felt so compelled to do so and he had to admit that he didn't regret it.

'To think that it has been six months since then,' Kira thought with a yawn as he tried his best to straighten out his tie for work. He truly hated these morning routines. He liked it better when he was able to just work at home but he'd been swamped with meetings lately so he didn't have much of a choice.

With another yawn, Kira gave up for right then and figured that he'd get to it later. He really wanted to get something to eat right then. So he left the room and started to head towards the kitchen. Midori was already there when he got there waiting patiently for her breakfast as well. Kira never could figure out how she could get up early so easily. 'No wait, probably has something to do with seeing Lacus,' he thought with a chuckle as he walked in and took out some eggs from the refrigerator.

Midori happily hummed a tune as Kira fried up the eggs that he'd gotten out. 'She has the makings of a singer in her,' he thought with a smile before he heard the sound of his front door opening. This just caused his smile to grow.

A few moments later Lacus came walking into the room. "Hey there. Just in time like usual. Breakfast is almost finished," he said showing Lacus the pan he was cooking with as she approached him.

"It looks very good," Lacus said kissing Kira on the cheek which caused him to do the exact same thing. This caused Midori to pretend to gag which caused them both to chuckle. "I wish you'd let me do the cooking more often though," she said with a pout as she walked over to the table and had a seat next to Midori.

"But you're our guest. Can't have you doing the work every day," Kira said with a grin. That was the way it was. Every day Lacus would come over for breakfast and the two would argue over who makes it. Lacus usually insisted that she'd make it but Kira would usually get to it first since he lived there.

"Then maybe I should move in. That way I wouldn't simply be a guest," Lacus teased since it was a joke that the two of them had going between each other. Athrun and Cagalli had took notice that Lacus was usually always over there and suggested it. Lacus simply found it harder to do than say though. She was simply too attached to her own house to leave it.

"I don't think either me or Midori would have a problem with that," Kira teased back knowing that it wasn't very easy for Lacus either way. It had only been six months though since they started dating so Kira found that he wasn't in too big of a hurry to have her move in.

Sometimes Kira found it hard to believe that it had been six months since that day. Each day just seemed to go by so fast when he was with Lacus and he enjoyed each and every one of them. Lacus brought so much to his life that he hadn't realized that he had been missing before. He hadn't exactly told her that he loved her yet since he wasn't quite sure though. He knew that she was one of the most important people in his life though.

Things had been a bit slow between Kira and Lacus since they first started dating. Sure they did kiss and go on dates but that was about it. They hadn't gone any further than that. They never had sex or even slept in the same bed. Both were very satisfied though. They found it much better to take it at their own pace.

"So Midori, your birthday is next week isn't it?" Lacus questioned as Kira finished the food and brought it all to the table. Lacus chuckled when she saw Midori eagerly nodding her head in return. "So what do you want?" Lacus asked her.

Midori took on a look of deep thought. Even though she looked eager for her birthday, she didn't seem to give much thought to what presents that she would get.  
"A pony!" Midori finally yelled out.

Her answer caused both Kira and Lacus to laugh. "I think a pony may be a little too much sweetie. It's hard enough to raise you," Kira said and laughed even more with the pout that Midori immediately put on her face.

"Well you'll get cake at least," Lacus said which made Midori's eyes immediately light up in happiness. "So Kira, there hasn't been any change in plans for tonight, has there?" Lacus asked since they had planned a date.

"Nope, everything is clear for tonight," Kira said with a grin as he plopped a piece of his eggs into his mouth. "You up to going over to aunt Cagalli's and uncle Athrun's house tonight sweetie?" Kira asked looking at his daughter.

"I guess," Midori said nonchalantly. She made it pretty clear several times that she wanted to be able to go with them. Kira and Lacus even took her with them several times but they did want to be able to just go out with only each other every once in a while.

"How about this, I promise you that we'll take you next time," Lacus said trying to reason with Midori. It had been a while since the three of them really did something all together and she figured that Kira wouldn't have any problem with it. Looking at him, she saw that he agreed with her.

"I guess," Midori repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest with another pout on her face. 'Daddy always gets to play with Miss. Lacus. Why can't I?' she grumbled mentally though it was easy to tell what she was thinking by the look on her face.

The conversation was light and cheery after that as the three of them finished their meals. The three of them really enjoyed being together like that and just being able to talk. It seemed like they were one big happy family.

"Well, you two better get going," Kira said once all three of them were finished. He found that it just became much easier if Lacus took Midori to the preschool since she would be going there anyways. Lacus didn't mind at all so that made things easier for both of them.

"Alright, are you ready Midori?" Lacus asked and Midori nodded since she was already putting on her shoes. She had improved quite a bit on tying her shoes because of Lacus. She had a way of teaching kids that seemed to make it so much easier for them to learn. Her tying was still a bit messy but it at least seemed to be a proper knot.

Lacus kneeled down and straightened it up a little before she stood up. "Come on Midori, I don't want to be late," she said kindly and Midori nodded her head as she grabbed Lacus's hand and followed her out of the door.

"I don't want to be late either," Kira muttered to himself as he quickly rushed around trying to grab as many of his things as quickly as he could. He then quickly put on his shoes before he rushed out the door to get to work.

* * *

Fllay growled as she had a temper tantrum on her desk. "Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" she continued repeating over and over again. "Why is it still going on?!" she screamed as she repeatedly slammed his fists down upon her desk. 

She simply couldn't believe it. When it first started she was sure that it would be nothing but a short fling. She couldn't understand why it was that it was still going on. She had even tried to secretly break them up several times but they were still together after everything.

'I may have to do something really drastic soon. If I don't break them apart then all of my plans will be worth nothing. It would've all been mine right now if it hadn't been for that little brat. Now it's not only the brat but that Clyne bitch that is getting in my way. I have to do something!' she mentally screamed as she continued to slam her fists on her desk.

"First she refuses to sell me then company! Now she's moving in on my man! She's nothing but a selfish little bitch!" she screamed as loudly as she could into her office. "Why can't things go my way like they are supposed to!" she screamed getting angrier and angrier.

A timid knock was then heard on the door. "Excuse me, Miss. Fllay, are you ok?" her secretary asked as she peaked into the room. Everyone in the office is really worried with how you're screaming," she said but it wasn't out of concern for Fllay but rather a concern that she would end up firing some of them with her bad mood. It sure wouldn't be the first time.

"Of course I'm fine! What does it look like?!" she screamed at the woman making her cower a bit. It was then that she had an idea. "Get me Asuka and Burrel," she ordered and the woman nodded her head before disappearing out the door.

Shinn Asuka and Rey Za Burrel were hired help that she used to get what she wanted. They usually did her dirty work when she didn't want anyone to know that she was involved in the whole affair. They seemed perfect to use under these circumstances.

* * *

Kira and Lacus walked along the sidewalk after they left the restaurant that night. The two of them planned to go see a movie but they still had some time to spare so they decided to go for a little walk before they headed over. 

"So, what do you usually do for Midori's birthday?" Lacus found herself asking as she walked side by side with Kira with her hand entwined in his own as the full moon above shined down upon them.

"It's mostly been just a family thing up till now," he said since usually it was just him, Cagalli, and Athrun that celebrated it. "This year we thought we'd try something different and go to that new amusement park that opened. It looks like something Midori would be able to really enjoy. After that we'll go out and have dinner at her favorite restaurant. Then we spoil her with lots and lots of presents," he said which caused Lacus to giggle.

"It sounds like something that my father would try. He always loved to spoil me with presents on my birthday. It sounds like a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting me to it even though I'm not family," she said and Kira responded by squeezing her hand.

"Nonsense, you're as close as it gets right now. Everyone thinks so," he said which made Lacus blush. Kira couldn't help but think that how adorable she looked like that. 'Well, more than usual anyways,' he thought with a grin as they continued to walk along.

At that moment something caught Lacus's eye. Her eyes lit up when she noticed a small photo booth. "Hey Kira! Let's get a picture taken," she said pulling him towards it. The two of them didn't have many pictures of just the two of them together so she felt it would be nice to get one.

Kira didn't put up much resistance as he was pulled into the small booth. The two of them had quite a bit of fun as several pictures were taken. Kira got a little mischievous though. When one of the last pictures were taken he quickly kissed Lacus.

Lacus was stunned but quickly got into the kiss as the machine stopped. The two of them didn't stop immediately. The two of them pulled back a little later and smiled before they got out of the booth and picked up the pictures.

"Come on, we'd better get going. Don't want to be late for the movie, do we?" Kira questioned and Lacus shook her head as the two of them linked their hands once again and started to head in the direction of the theater.

* * *

Not far away two figures watched the couple with keen interest. "I guess that they are the ones that we have been told about," a dark haired man said as he looked at two pictures that were given to them to help identify the two of them. "What's so special about this guy anyways that the bitch would want us to tail them like this?" he questioned sounding annoyed. 

"I only know a little. Apparently she wanted him for herself but he left her several years ago. Unfortunately he has refused to get back together with her since then. You can obviously see where things are now. We're being paid though so try not to question her motives Shinn," a blonde haired man said as the two of them trailed after them trying hard to not be noticed.

"Seems like more trouble than it's worth Rey," the man named Shinn said as she grudgingly followed behind Rey. 'I swear, if we weren't being paid so well for this job I'd refuse to have anything to do with that bitch!' he thought angrily as he remembered the encounter the two of them had with Fllay earlier that day.

Fllay had the two of them dragged to her office and immediately started yelling out her problems. She wanted the two of them to follow Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne and find out just what the extent of their relationship was for starters. They didn't know anything else beyond that yet but since she was paying well they found no reason to argue.

The two of them watched as Lacus picked up the pictures from her purse and look at them fondly. However, when she went to put them back, she ended up missing and the pictures ended up falling to the ground without either of the couple noticing it. The two of them just ended up continuing to walk along without a care in the world.

Rey silently walked up to the fallen pictures and looked at them. Most were just of the two of them goofing off like they were still teenagers. The last pictures however seemed much more intimate since the two of them were kissing very deeply.

He just silently looked at the pictures for a few seconds before he stuffed them into his pocket. 'This is just the sort of thing that I'm sure she wants us to find,' he thought taking a quick look at the two of them before turning towards Shinn. "Come on Shinn. Let's keep following them," he said since he wanted to get more info first.

"Talk about troublesome," Shinn growled as he picked up his pace so that he wouldn't be left behind. It wasn't long before the couple disappeared into the theater. Shinn really didn't want to because he was sure that it would just be a romance movie based on the posters on the outside but he ended up going in anyways.

* * *

"This night has been fantastic," Lacus said as the two of them got out of the car at her house at the end of the night. It would've been perfect if Lacus hadn't dropped the photos the two of them had taken. They went back and got more but it didn't seem to be quite the same as the first set that they took. "Why don't you come in for a drink first Kira," she suggested and Kira nodded as he followed her into the house. 

Lacus immediately headed into the kitchen as Kira got comfortable on the couch. As he was waiting, his eyes looked around the room and landed on a picture that he'd seen several times already.

According to Lacus, this happened to be one of her most cherished possession. Though it was worth basically nothing money-wise, it was very precious to Lacus. In the picture were two people. Only one of which he actually knew. It was Lacus's parents. Probably the only picture she had of them together. The picture also showed that her mother was already pregnant with Lacus.

The two of them looked really happy together just from looking at the picture. It was pretty sad though that the woman died only a few months later. She was almost an exact replica of Lacus with her pink hair and face.

Lacus came back into the room a few minutes later carrying two cups of tea. "You know, sometimes I wish that I had more pictures of them," she said after catching Kira staring at the picture. "I've lost both of them but that's all that I really have to remember them by," she said sadly as she took a seat next to Kira and handed him the cup.

"At least they were happy," Kira said and Lacus smiled and nodded as the two of them took a sip of their tea. The two then just sat quietly sipping their drinks as Lacus snuggled up next to Kira.

While she was aware that Kira wasn't completely sure of his feelings just yet, Lacus already knew exactly what her feelings were. It was really only just recently but she knew that she had fallen in love with the violet eyed man sitting next to her. The problem though was that she just couldn't seem to tell him her feelings.

Kira finished up his drink and watched Lacus for a few seconds with a smile. He wrapped his arm around Lacus. He saw Lacus turn her head towards him and he leaned down and caught her lips with his own. He found that no matter how much he did this he would never lose interest in it.

Lacus's heart melted at the feel of his lips. She eagerly kissed him back once again but that was brought to a quick halt once she felt one of his start exploring in places she wasn't too eager to let be explored.

With a small squeaking noise, Lacus moved away from Kira rather quickly. Kira found himself disappointed but didn't force the subject. Lacus was rather afraid of the idea of sex which ultimately stopped them from taking that step in their relationship. Kira wanted it but at the same time he didn't mind taking it at Lacus's pace. "Um… sorry," he murmured guiltily.

"It's… it's ok," Lacus said with a deep blush on her face. Lacus sometimes couldn't understand herself. She knew she was in love with Kira and that she wouldn't mind if he was her first. Yet she always got very scared at the idea of actually doing it.

Kira stood up and tried to hide his blush. "I… um… I better get going," he murmured and saw Lacus nod her head slightly with her deep blush. He then started heading towards the door before he felt Lacus grab his hand to stop him.

"Um… good night," Lacus said before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She knew that he didn't mean any harm back there. Sure he would try once in a while but he would never force her. Even those tries weren't very often which she knew was Kira holding himself back for her sake which she was grateful for.

Kira smiled at her as he turned and left the house. Lacus watched as he left and got into his car. Never once did she take her eyes off the violet eyed man. 'Someday I'll get over this fear of mine,' she told herself even though she had no clue as to when that would be.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Fllay screamed as she slammed her hands down on top of the files that Shinn and Rey had just given her. All the evidence was right in front of her and yet she refused to believe that this was really happening. 

"It was bad enough that there was that one kiss but now they were making out so blatantly in a photo booth of all places!" she screamed as she picked up the small photos and crushed them within her hands and threw it into a burning fire place.

Shinn and Rey just sat there and watched her. Shinn was glad that he'd brought ear plugs with him or he was sure that he would've gone deaf with all of her screaming. He could see that Rey wasn't so lucky but was surprised with how calm Rey was managing to be.

This continued on for several minutes before Fllay started to calm down. When she started thinking about something Shinn felt it was safe to take out his ear plugs for a little while. Luckily she was looking away so he hoped she wouldn't see and start yelling at him for not listening to her rant.

"Ah-ha!" Fllay yelled at that exact moment making Shinn flinch. "I have the perfect plan and the two of you are going to perform it for me," she said looking very happy and excited at the idea of Lacus Clyne going far away where she couldn't interfere with her or Kira ever again. She then went about explain her plan to the two men.

Rey and Shinn just stared at her stupidly for a few seconds. "Are you stupid?!" Shinn asked the one thought that both him and Rey had even though only he had the guts to actually say. He didn't care how mad Fllay looked right then, he just kept talking. "There's no way that this plan would work considering the circumstances. You see…" he said but was immediately cut off by Fllay.

"No you're stupid! That the difference between the two of us. I have a brain that I use compared to the two of you. That is why you merely do as you're paid to do and why I am able to make such great plans," she said taking notice how the two of them started rolling their eyes and she growled angrily which made them stop.

'How immature,' both Shinn and Rey thought together. They both shook their heads and sighed as Fllay started to rant once again but this time about them and how they obviously weren't serious enough about her 'noble cause'.

"How dare you not take me seriously! You are being paid to do exactly as I say. Now go and do it. There will be no questions about it!" Fllay screamed at the end of her second rant and the two men nodded there head and left quickly if only to get away from her and save their ears the pain instead of following her orders.

'I will not lose! Kira belongs to me and I will make sure that absolutely no one takes him away from me!" she thought with a growl before she started to laugh at the thought of what her plan was going to do. 'There's no way she'll be in the way after this,' she thought before laughing madly.

* * *

Lacus couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Midori's face. She looked so excited at all the sights in front of her. "Careful or you'll catch bugs in your mouth," Lacus teased the now five year old girl who immediately shut her mouth quickly. 

The park had all sorts of things for all ages. Sure it had roller coasters and stuff for the older people. But I had a ton of things for people Midori's size and age to go on which they could have a lot of fun with.

Midori looked up at the giant roller coaster with fear in her eyes. "I don't have to go on that do I?" she asked timidly as she watched a ride in progress taking the huge first drop at fast speeds.

"Of course not. You're too small to go on it anyways," Kira reassured his daughter who breathed a sigh of relief. "You can go on any of the rides you want to though," he said with a chuckle before leading the group of five into the park with Midori walking between him and Lacus holding both of their hands while Athrun and Cagalli followed right behind them.

Her father's words got Midori really excited as she started to look around very quickly. There were just so many fun looking places that she simply couldn't decide where to go. That was when a particular ride caught her eyes. "That one!" Midori yelled eagerly pointing in a specific direction. "I want to go on the one with all the horse's daddy," she continued tugging on his pants.

Kira looked in the direction that she was pointing and saw a merry-go-round. "Sure thing, if the birthday girl says that she wants to go on it then who am I to object," Kira said with a smile which caused his daughter to jump for joy before practically running towards it. "Hey now, wait for us!" Kira said as he quickly ran after her so that he didn't lose her.

Lacus chuckled as she watched Kira race after his daughter. It was then that Athrun walked up next to her. "Is something the matter Lacus?" he asked seeing a bit of a distant look on her face.

"It's nothing Athrun. I just can't help but think that even though this is Midori's birthday, that there is still such a sad aspect to this day," she said with a slight frown before laughing slightly when Kira caught Midori and she released a squeal that they could hear from there.

"I keep forgetting at times that you never actually knew her. She always knew she was going to die young. She told us one thing though. She said not to mourn for her. Instead she wanted us to party in her honor," Cagalli said with a chuckle as she remembered her old friend.

Lacus couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her mouth at what Cagalli said. Little by little she was really getting a good idea of what this woman was like. She had a feeling that she would've become good friends with her if she was still alive.

"This day is really no different than your birthday since your mother died giving birth to you as well," Athrun said and Cagalli nodded her head in agreement. "Despite that, your father and everyone around you always celebrated it with real smiles on their faced," he continued with a smile.

Lacus nodded knowing that this was true. Her father never saw it as the day that her mother died; he saw it as the day that Lacus was born. "You're right, I'm sure she wouldn't want any frowns on this day," Lacus said as she continued forward to catch up to Kira and Midori who were already on the ride and waiting for it to start up.

Lacus waited next to the gate around the merry go round and watched as it started up. Midori was sitting on a pretty pink horse that was going up and down. She seemed to be really enjoying the ride. 'Well since she's not able to get a pony, I guess that this is the next best thing for her,' she thought before looking at Kira who was just standing next to the horse. She waved to the two of them as the ride came back around and smiled when she saw both of them wave back to her.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that the two of them have been smiling a lot more since you came into their lives," Athrun said leaning his back against the gate while looking up at the brightly lit sky. "Especially Kira. It's like he found something that he lost when he broke up with Fllay," he explained to her before turning around and waving to his niece.

"I'm sure it's probably nothing I did," Lacus said and both Athrun and Cagalli rolled their eyes at her modesty. She was the same as always, never wanting to take credit for the good things that she did.

"You didn't see him in those 4 years since he broke up with Fllay until he met you. He was always so moody, never wanted to do anything whether it be going on dates, or just going out with friends. Midori was the only person important to him. He's been opening up more though since the two of you started going out and I'm very happy about that," Cagalli continued on from where Athrun left off.

"Really, you give me too much credit," Lacus said looking down with a slight blush on her face. "Things are the exact opposite in my opinion. He's brought out so much in me that I haven't felt in such a long time," she mumbled as she tried to force down her blush.

"Ahh, my little Lacus is in love," Cagalli teased Lacus like an adult would a child. She had been wondering just how long it would be before one of them realized it. Based on Lacus's words, she already had accepted that she was in love.

Lacus's face flared up in embarrassment. "Well, um… I… um," Lacus stumbled over her words trying to find some way to deny it but she knew that it was no use and she just nodded her head gently.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed Lacus. Athrun and I both knew it probably before you did," Cagalli continued to tease Lacus with a grin. Athrun merely nodded in agreement which just made Lacus blush more. "So tell me, have you given him your virginity yet?" Cagalli teasingly whispered in Lacus's ear.

Lacus was sure that her face was extremely red. "WHAT?!" Lacus yelled in completely and utter embarrassment. This attracted the attention of many people around them which just seemed to make things worse for her. "NO! I mean, I'm not ready," she said wishing to just run and get away from all the embarrassment.

Cagalli chuckle at all the expressions that she had seen on Lacus's face in just the past few seconds. "You're so innocent. I guess it's for the best. Kira's never had any truly meaningful relationships in the past. Sex was about the only thing that was involved," she said with a smile.

Lacus managed to calm down a bit by taking a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?" she asked Cagalli who nodded her head. "Did Kira love Fllay?" she asked a bit timidly. It was something that she was always curious about. even though she never really wanted to talk about any of his previous relationships.

"Fllay was just a fling. Puppy love at best. She was his first girlfriend after all. I think with her he tried to convince himself that he was in love with her and eventually started to believe it even though it wasn't true," Cagalli explained to her.

Lacus breathed a sigh of relief. She always felt awkward at times wondered how she compared to Fllay in Kira's life. "I'm guessing that Midori's mother really Kira though, didn't she?" she questioned since she already knew what Kira's feelings for Midori's mother were.

"Very much. Kira never could bring himself to love her. He always saw her as just one of his closest friends. She really did love him though," Cagalli responded with a sad smile as she looked at her niece. "Kira always said that they were both too drunk to think clearly that night but I have a feeling that there was a lot more than alcohol involved on her part. No doubt alcohol was involved to help her since she was always to timid to tell him her feelings," Cagalli finished explaining.

"She must've been really happy to be able to have the child of the man she loved," Lacus said and suddenly wondered what it would be like if she was to be able to have the child of the one she loved. This caused her to look towards Kira and blush a little more.

"I guess. But if you want to be able to do that then you'll have to get over this fear you have and just give yourself to him," Cagalli said going back to her teasing. She just found that it was so fun to pick on Lacus at times because she was much too innocent for her own good.

"Please stop," Lacus pleaded feeling that she just couldn't take it anymore. She was very grateful when she saw the ride stop and watched as Kira and Midori started to walk over to join them once again. "So how was it Midori?" Lacus asked kneeling down to the child level.

"It was really fun. I want to go on another one with you Miss. Lacus," Midori said as she grabbed Lacus hand and started to pull her in a random direction to find a ride that she felt that she could like.

"It must be nice for Midori have a mother figure in her life," Cagalli muttered watching Midori pull Lacus away with the brightest smile she had ever seen. "Better hold onto Lacus or Midori will end up hating you," she said with a grin before walked after the two other women.

* * *

The sky was dark as the crescent moon shone down upon the group of five as they made their way out of the amusement park at the end of the day. Midori was already fast asleep in Kira's arms as he gently placed her in Athrun and Cagalli's car. 

When he got her in her closed the door he turned to Athrun and Cagalli as they spoke with Lacus. "Alright, you guys take her home and I will drive Lacus back to her place," he said going over the plan that they had again.

Lacus had come with Kira and Midori that time instead of in her own car. They figured it would be better to just take Midori right back home while someone dropped Lacus off at her house. Kira wanted to take Lacus back so Athrun and Cagalli were going to take Midori.

"Why not just let us take her for tonight? It's been a while since she's slept over and I think you could use the time alone. It would be more convenient for each of us anyways," Athrun said and Kira nodded his head giving him a thankful smile.

The two groups went their separate ways as Kira and Lacus walked over to his car and got in. The two cars pulled out and started driving down the same road for a while before they finally split up and went their own separate ways.

The car was silent as Kira and Lacus traveled down a familiar road that was only a few miles from her house. "What's up Lacus? You're awfully quiet," he said taking a quick glance at her before immediately turning his eyes back onto the road to avoid an accident.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired," Lacus said with a yawn even though it was only the half truth. The whole truth was that something was bugging her. She wasn't sure what it was but she had a feeling like something bad was going to happen.

Lacus smiled when the car finally turned onto her street. However that smile didn't last as it turned into a frown and then into a complete look of horror when she saw what was going on at that exact moment.

Kira saw what was going on and immediately stopped the car. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of the two of them was Lacus's house. Bu the thing was that it was up in flames. Her house was on fire.

"No!" Lacus said in complete horror as she immediate jumped out of the car before Kira had any time to react to stop her. She just immediately started to run towards the house as fast as her legs could take her.

"Wait Lacus! Don't go in there!" Kira yelled after her as he immediately got out of the car when he noticed what it was that she was doing. He had no idea that she was that fast as he attempted to run after her.

As of yet there were no fire trucks there yet to take care of the fire. Yet over the sounds of the roaring fire, Kira could hear their sirens blaring in the distance and quickly ran to get Lacus out of there before they got there.

Kira burst into the house but at first he didn't see any sign of Lacus. This really worried him but he didn't stop to ponder for a second as he started to race around looking for her as the fire around him started to spread quickly.

Kira coughed as the smoke continued to build up around him, he refused to be deterred though. 'Damn it! Where are you Lacus?!' he thought with a growl before he suddenly heard the horrible sound of Lacus's scream. "Oh no!" he yelled as he rushed in the direction of the scream.

A few moments later he finally found her. She was just sitting there on the ground with a pained look on her face while she was rubbing her ankle. A large piece of wood was placed right next to her and it didn't take long for him to guess what happened. "Are you ok Lacus?" he yelled rushing to her side.

"No, my ankle," she said with a wince as she tried to stand up before falling back onto the floor. "That piece of wood nearly fell on top of me. I managed to avoid it but I ended up twisting my ankle," she explained pointing to the burning board next to her.

"You're such an idiot Lacus. Why the hell would you do something like this? You know what, never mind. I don't even want to know," he said as he immediately kneeled down and picked Lacus up bridal style. He then turned and rushed towards the nearest door outside as fast as he possibly could.

Kira breathed a sigh of relief as the fresh air hit the two of them. Neither of them could hardly breathe in there so that was a big relief. It was just then too that the fire truck arrived and the firemen got out and immediately saw to having the two of them checked as well as trying to exterminate the fire.

Since Kira didn't have any injuries he got off easy with the paramedics that came. Lacus wasn't as lucky though as they fussed over her sprained ankle and all that. Kira knew though that her ankle was the least of her problems. The mental damage was probably much worse than the physical damage. She's just lost her home. The place held so many memories to her.

Kira then remembered something else that he happened to do while he was in there. All the fuss they went through when they managed to get out of there made him completely forget all about it.

"Lacus," Kira said as he approached her. The medics finally finished up with her and she was just sitting there looking at the still burning house sadly. "I know it isn't much but here," he said as he pulled something her had stowed away out and placed it before her.

Lacus's eyes widened when she saw that it was the picture of both of her parents. Small tears of happiness fell from her eyes as she reached out and took it. "I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. That place meant so much to me," she tried to explain as she held the photo close to her chest.

"What were you going to do? Try and talk the fire into putting itself out?" Kira asked in a teasing voice and was glad that he did since it managed to get a laugh out of the sulking Lacus. That sound meant so much to Kira right then. It told him that Lacus would be alright.

"I'm sorry sir," a paramedic said as she approached the two of them, "but we're going to need to take her in for a little. Nothing serious appears to be wrong but we want to get her ankle properly checked," she explained to the violet eyed man.

"Alright," Kira said since he just wanted Lacus to be alright. "If it's not too much trouble, I'll drive her there," he said and the medic nodded her head before she retreated since there wasn't anyone else who needed to be treated. "Come on," Kira said as he picked Lacus up bridal style again making her blush a little but she smiled and relaxed into his embrace.

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning by the time that Lacus was finally released which was nearly six hours after she was brought in. Except for her ankle there was absolutely nothing wrong with her and Kira was really grateful for that. 

Lacus yawned as she got into Kira's. The entire night had absolutely drained her. Now she had another problem that she had to deal with. Where will I go now? I have no place to live," she said sadly wondering if she'd just have to rent a hotel or something for the time being.

Kira frowned hearing then but then instantly brightened up. "You're wrong. You're always welcome at my place. I'm sure Midori will love you living there with us. I would too," he said gently to her.

"Live with you?" Lacus asked stunned since the thought hadn't crossed her mind. "I'll just be a burden to you Kira so I can't possibly…" she said before she was quieted by Kira placing a finger to her mouth.

"You won't be a burden Lacus. We'd love to have you there," he said looking into her lovely blue eyes and smiled brightly when he saw her finally concede by nodding her head slowly with a small blush crossing her face. "You won't regret it Lacus," he said as he drove off back to his house.

It was a little while later before the two of them finally pulled up in front of Kira's house. 'I'll be living her from now on, huh?' she thought as she looked up at the place. She had always liked it here anyways so she found that she actually liked the idea of living here with the one she loved and his adorable daughter.

"We have plenty of rooms that are hardly ever used so it will be fine. Tomorrow we'll go out and get you some new stuff since you lost everything else," he said as he grabbed a hold of her hand and held it tightly.

"I may have lost everything but at least I'm alive. I have you to thank for that," she said smiling brightly as him while tightening her own grip on his hand. She knew that it could've been very different if he hadn't gone running in their after her without any concern for his own safety. She felt bad for putting him in that position but at the same time she felt her love for him growing because of the whole incident.

Kira showed her to the nearest empty room with a bed that she could use. He would've been glad to suggest that she use his bed with him but he didn't want to push it with how much crap she had been through that night.

After getting the bed set up, Kira turned to Lacus and smiled at her. "I'm sure that everything's going o be alright. You should get some sleep though. You must be exhausted," he said and she nodded. "Then good night, I'll see you in the morning," he said as he leaned and gave her a light kiss.

Kira then left the room but not before he took one last look back at Lacus as she laid down on the bed to get comfy. He then turned away completely and headed towards his room where he wanted to just sleep for a month. 'This day is just full of bad memories,' he thought with a sigh as he walked into his room and got changed.

Once Kira got changed he crawled into bed. Despite the fact that he was completely exhausted he found it difficult to sleep. There was so much on his mind. After a little while he turned over and tried to get to sleep but felt very restless.

A few minutes after he first laid down there was a gentle knock on the door. He sat up and looked at it as it was slowly pushed open. Lacus stood there clad in one of Kira's old shirts that he had given to her to sleep in. "W-what are you doing here Lacus? Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked as she walked into the room.

"I couldn't sleep. Do you think maybe I can stay in here with you?" Lacus boldly asked. It had been on her mind ever since she had first laid down on that other bed. She found that she really wanted Kira to be next to her, to hold her gently as she slept. She had been kinda worried to try before then but something seemed so right about it right then.

Kira was a little shocked. When he looked into her eyes all her saw was a determined look. She really seemed to want to do this. He knew it wasn't anything like her asking him to have sex with her but it was a pretty big step for her.

Instead of answering with words, Kira merely moved over slightly. He saw Lacus smile as she walked over and laid down next to him. Kira pulled the blanket over the both of them before he laid down once again. He then hesitantly wrapped his arms around Lacus's waist. Instead of objecting to this, Lacus just leaned her back against his chest with a smile on her face.

Kira couldn't help but think how right this felt. This felt much more natural to him than anything else he had done in the past. He thought about how scared he felt when he saw her run into that burning house so recklessly. He then thought about everything else that the two of them had been through.

Right then Kira realized something that he had been trying not to for a while. It really felt so new to him and made him feel so happy. 'I love her,' he thought as he held her close before he quickly drifted off to sleep with a true smile on his face from the realization that he had just made.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. This was actually pretty difficult for me to write. I knew what i wanted but not how to get there. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Be sure to leave a lot of review 


	9. training

A groan escaped Lacus's mouth as she slowly drifted away from the land of dreams and back to reality. "W-where am I?" she questioned to herself while sitting up in the bed and looking around the room.

She noticed that she was in Kira's room and in his bed. "Oh yeah, the fire," she murmured sadly as she remembered the events of the pervious night. "Why did this have to happen?" she asked herself while pulling the blanket a little closer to her body.

It was only then that she realized that Kira wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" she asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The thought of him though made her blush as she remembered what she did the previous night.

'How could I have asked such a thing? This is so embarrassing. Yet despite that, despite what happened last night, that had to be the best sleep I've had in quite a while,' she thought blushing a bright red while remembering the feel of his arms wrapped around her holding her with all the care in the world.

Lacus swung her feet to the side of the bed and prepared to stand up before the door opened and Kira came in holding a tray. "Oh you're awake. No need to get up, I brought the food up to you," he said giving her a gentle smile.

"Y-you really didn't need to Kira," Lacus said but found herself getting back into bed rather eagerly. The tray of food was placed in front of her and she gave Kira a smile. "Thank you," she said sweetly before taking a small bite out of the food.

"No problem," Kira said getting in next to her. "So how are you feeling? You did go through a pretty tough night," he said looking at Lacus worriedly as Lacus paused in the middle of chewing her food. "You know what, never mind. We'll talk about it when you're ready," he said grabbing her free hand.

"It's alright. I think I'll be fine. It's not like I lost my life or anything. It will be hard though. I just lost all that was left of my parents," she said with a frown but smiled when Kira gave her hand a small squeeze. "Just stay with me though. I know I will be fine as long as you are there with me," Lacus said gently.

"I'll always be here. Now rest. Midori will be home in a few hours and you know she's not going to even give you a chance to when she hears that you will be staying here from now on," Kira said with a chuckle before he left to do a bit of cleaning up. "Oh and we'll be going out later to pick you clothes since you lost the rest of them," Kira said before disappearing out the door.

Lacus smiled as she finished the food. 'Kira does so much for me. I just wish that there was some way that I could repay him for all the things he's done,' she thought while finishing up her breakfast.

* * *

"A fire erupted last night at the Clyne estate. The owner, Lacus Clyne, suffered a few small burns but otherwise seemed to be in good health," the reporter said before Fllay turned off the TV with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh this is so sad. It looks she no longer has any place to live," Fllay said mockingly with a haughty laugh. "Looks like she'll have to leave and that will leave Kira all alone for me to take back," she said as she stood up.

Shinn and Rey resisted the urge to roll their eyes at her words. They already knew what a failure her plan was. Sure she succeeded to destroying Lacus's home, but they knew that there was someone who was probably more than willing to help her. They knew that from the moment that Fllay thought of the stupid idea and forced them to go through with it.

"Why don't you make sure that she's gone before you start announcing your victory," Rey said like it was common sense. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch," he said hoping it would get rid of her long enough for his head ache to go away. 'Then again, it will come back as soon as she returns defeated,' he thought with a sigh while rubbing his forehead.

"That's ridiculous. My plan was perfect. Nothing could've gone wrong. But you're right in some ways. I should go see my Kira. He must be devastated. I need to go comfort him," she said giddily as she left the office in a hurry.

Shinn and Rey watched her leave with a sigh of relief. Both were glad to be away from her even if it was only for a little while. "Idiot," they both muttered as they too made a quick escape so that they weren't near her when she came back and looked for someone to vent her anger on.

* * *

Midori happily walked next to her aunt after getting out of the car at her home. "I'm home daddy," she happily said as she rushed into the house as soon as the door was unlocked and opened by Cagalli.

Midori started to rush around looking for her daddy but came to an abrupt stop when she walked into the kitchen and saw Lacus. "Miss. Lacus!" she yelled happily as she launched herself at the older woman.

Lacus laughed at how energetic Midori was right then. "I see you're as happy as usual," she said which Midori nodded her head quickly to. "Did you have a fun time at Cagalli's house?" she asked feeling rather happy to see the child after her very long and painful night.

"Yep," Midori said with another eager nod of her head as she let go of Lacus and crawled into a chair since her father was making lunch for all of them right then. "I'm hungry," she suddenly said with a pout as her stomach growled loudly.

"It will be done shortly Midori," Kira said from where he was trying to put together their lunch. He saw Cagalli approaching him then and knew that she knew what happened because of the look that was on her face.

"Is what the news said true Kira? Did Lacus's house really burn down," she asked quietly so that Midori wouldn't hear. The nod Kira gave her depressed her since it had been such a great night before then. The best birthday they'd ever given Midori in her opinion. "What's Lacus going to do?" she asked worriedly looking at Lacus who was chatting away with Midori like nothing had happened to her.

"She's going to be living here with me and Midori from now on," Kira said which shocked Cagalli even though it seemed the most obvious choice to make. "I don't think Midori will have any problem with it. I think I'd like to have Lacus around a bit more. It would be good for both Midori and me," Kira said looking towards Midori and seeing how happy she was around Lacus and then thinking about his new found feelings he had realized the night before.

'Wow. Sure her house burnt down but this is still a surprise. Kira never even considered asking Fllay to move in with him under and circumstances,' she thought with a smile. "I think that's a good idea," she said before walking away and taking a seat across from Lacus and next to Midori.

Kira finished up and brought the food to the table. "Midori, there's something we need to discuss with you," Kira said preparing himself for Midori's screams of happiness. When he was sure that he had Midori's attention he continued. "Something happened last night and Lacus is going to start living with us from now on," he said and watched as Midori's faced brightened up even more.

"Really?!" Midori screamed happily as she gave off a smile that would put the sun to shame. They all knew that she didn't realize the graveness of the situation but at the same time they were all happy to at least see someone happy in this situation.

"Yeah," Kira said trying to get the ringing out of his ear. "So you're going to need to help me help her get settled in," he said giving Lacus a smile as she blushed slightly at his kindness once again.

Midori nodded happily. She never ceased to amaze them with how happy she could be. Her smile always seemed to bring a smile to those around her. When she laughed, she made others laugh as well.

The conversation seemed light and cheerful after that. It wasn't long though before Cagalli stood up. "I better get going. I have some errands to run. You said you were going out to pick up some stuff for Lacus?" Cagalli asked her brother.

"Yeah. She lost everything in the fire so we have to at least pick her up some new clothes and other essentials today," Kira responded openly since Lacus was helping Midori take a bath right then.

"That's a good idea. Let her use some of the clothes I usually leave here. I think they should be able to fit her. I'm sure she wouldn't want to wear the clothes that she wore yesterday again," Cagalli suggested and Kira responded to with a nod. "So which room is she staying in?" Cagalli asked curiously.

This made Kira sweat a bit. He knew that he'd never hear the end of it from Cagalli if she heard that Lacus wanted to stay in his room. "Well I gave her the room across from Midori's, but…" he said looking away with a slight blush.

"But…?" Cagalli responded a bit confused before it dawned on her. She couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. "She didn't want to and stayed in your room, didn't she?" she asked with a small chuckle and knew it was true when Kira started blushing.

Cagalli found that he couldn't really answer with words so he only nodded his head. "That doesn't mean she's staying there though. It might just be because she didn't want to be alone!" Kira tried to reason.

"What a pervert you are taking advantage of a situation like that," Cagalli teased even though she knew Kira wouldn't do something like that. "Just because she's sleeping next to you doesn't mean you should try to do anything," she said with a chuckle before she turned around.

"It's not like that! I would never do something like that to Lacus! She said that she wanted to wait and that was what I plan on doing," Kira said frantically trying to prove his innocence to his sister.

Cagalli burst out in laughter at her twin's frantic attempt to prove himself. "You really are easy to tease Kira. I was just joking anyways," she said with another small chuckle before she stopped. "Well anyways I better get going," she said before turning towards the door. "Later," she said before leaving.

Kira stood up and walked to the room Cagalli used when she stayed over from time to time. She usually left a few spare clothes there. He grabbed a few that he felt would fit Lacus best and left the room.

As he was coming out, Lacus and Midori came out of the bathroom with Midori wearing fresh clothes. "Here, Cagalli said that you could use these for today. At least until we can get you some new clothes," he said and smiled when Lacus took them with a quiet thank you.

Lacus then disappeared back into the bathroom to change and Kira went to go and make sure that Midori was ready. When they were all ready they took off for a day of shopping and fun.

* * *

"Oh man, I'm completely exhausted," Kira complained as he collapsed on a bench in the park. After several hours of shopping for clothes and the basic essentials, they had gone to the park in order to relax before they continued.

"My feet hurt," Midori whined while rubbing her feet. The walking had obviously taken quite a bit out of her. For the most part they didn't drive. They just went to the car when they bought some stuff in order to drop them off so that they could go to the next place.

"You two sure complain a lot," Lacus said with a smile. Despite how much they had walked around, she seemed to be perfectly fine. Most normal people would be exhausted after everything they did that day yet she didn't seem fazed in the least.

"Easy for you to say," Kira groaned as he stared up at the sky. 'Women sure seem to have too much energy when it comes to shopping,' he thought while rolling his eyes, 'I'll never understand girls and shopping,' he continued to think with a sigh.

He then looked down and saw a small ice cream stand in the distance. He couldn't help but think that ice cream sounded really good right then. "How about some ice cream you two," Kira said pointing at the stand.

"Yeah! I want strawberry!" Midori eagerly yelled out at the mention of ice cream. Kira and Lacus laughed at her eagerness. "Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream," she started to chant with a broad smile.

"I think ice cream sounds good right now as well. Do you think you could get me a chocolate flavored one?" Lacus asked looking excited as well. She always liked ice cream. Kira once teased that it might be a bit of an obsession.

"Ok, you two stay here. I'll be right back," he said and the two of them nodded before he took off. It didn't take long before he got there and got into the short line that was already there.

"Kira?" a voice questioned. This caused Kira to turn around thinking it was Lacus but was surprised to see that it was Fllay. "Fllay? What are you doing here?" he asked since compared to other times it had to be a coincidence like all those other times since he didn't usually come here on that day.

"I had actually been looking for you," Fllay responded looking like she was troubled. "I'd heard what happened to her and I was worried," she lied almost convincingly. "Are you ok? I'm sure with her having to leave you would be distraught," she said surprised that he didn't seem that upset by Lacus having to leave.

"Leave?" a confused Kira questioned not sure what she was talking about. "What do you mean? Lacus isn't…" he said before he saw Lacus and Midori walking up to the line as well. Lacus looked surprised at the sight of Fllay but Midori didn't even give her a second glance. She always hated when Fllay showed up and tried to ignore her whenever that happened.

"Oh!" Lacus said in a surprised voice at the sight of Fllay. "I wanted to see about getting drinks as well but I didn't expect you to be talking with anyone Kira," she said feeling a sense of worry at the fact that Kira's ex-girlfriend was there.

Fllay couldn't believe her eyes. 'What is she doing here? Shouldn't she have left town by now?' she thought in disbelief. "Oh, Miss. Clyne. What are you doing here? I heard that you were leaving town after what happened last night," she said as innocently as she could so that neither would suspect her of having anything to do with it.

"I'm not. Where might I ask did you hear such information?" Lacus asked though it didn't really surprise her. Fllay always had a knack for taking advantage of bad situations like what she did after Siegel Clyne died. It didn't cross her mind that Fllay might have had something to do with it though. Despite that she knew that Fllay was only after Kira though.

"A reliable source of mine told me," Fllay lied feeling her anger building up inside of her. "Where will you live though? You did just lose your home," Fllay stated wondering where she had gone so wrong with her calculations.

"With Kira," Lacus said simply which shocked Fllay even more. Her plans didn't just fail, they backfired. "Besides, there are many places I could find to live. I wouldn't leave town just because of that. You should really check to see just how reliable that source of yours is," Lacus said while watching Fllay take a few steps back before running away in defeat.

"You know, that insensitive part of her was something that had always bugged me when I was going out with her," Kira said since he knew that Fllay was just taking advantage of the situation as well. "She always has a knack for taking advantage of a bad situation," Kira said mirroring the thought Lacus had earlier.

"I know what you mean," Lacus murmured feeling a headache coming on. "Anyways, how about that ice cream? It sounding better now than ever," she threw in to try and get away from the subject about what had just happened.

Kira just laughed as he finally got the front of the line and ordered for them. Despite the Fllay incident, it was enjoyable for them as they ate their ice cream and just relaxed for a little while.

A little while after they finished their snacks, and Midori having a little time to play around, they got up and headed out once again to buy more of the things Lacus would need while living in their home.

Lacus saw a store that she knew she was going to have to go into but blushed at the thought that Kira was there. "Alright Kira, you and Midori go wait over there," she said thoroughly embarrassed at the thought of going in there with Kira.

Kira looked up at the shop and blushed as well when he saw that it was a lingerie shop. 'Of course she'd need to get underwear as well,' he thought going even redder as he nodded and quickly walked to a bench a little ways away.

While Kira was waiting he found himself constantly having impure thoughts about the stuff Lacus was buying at that moment. He found himself imagining what Lacus would look like in several different kinds of underwear and such. 'Cagalli's right, I am a pervert," he thought blushing profusely.

Lacus came out of the store several minutes later holding a few bags in her hands. She immediately hid them when she saw Kira. It was obvious to him that she didn't want him seeing what she had bought. Kira couldn't help but admit to himself that he really was curious.

"What'd you get, what'd you get?" Midori asked curiously bouncing on the tip of her toes to try and see what was in the bag. She only pouted when Lacus pulled it away from her view as well.

"Nothing that concerns you," Kira said as he playfully pushed Midori to get them moving once more. "So, do you have everything or will you need to make a few more stops?" Kira asked while trying to get his mind away from trying to imagine what Lacus had just bought.

"Well I have most of the essentials. I can worry about the rest later," Lacus said with a smile as they started to walk towards Kira's car. 'Plus a bit more,' she thought not believing what else she had just bought from the store.

* * *

'No, no, no! This isn't right! How could it have possibly become like this?! She was supposed to leave town, not move in with Kira! How could my plan have possibly failed? It was perfect!' Fllay mentally screamed as she paced back and forth in her office in a panic over what her plan had done.

"Burrel! Asuka!" Fllay screamed out wanting to make another plan immediately to try and fixed what the two of them had screwed up on. 'It's their fault. My plan was perfect, they must've screwed up somehow,' he thought with a demonic chuckle.

Fllay grew impatient when they hadn't answered her. She'd ordered them to stay close to her office until she was sure that her plans got Kira back. That way it would be easy to get in contact with them. "Burrel, Asuka!" she screamed even louder finding it refreshing for that moment.

Yet again there was no reply. "Where the hell are Burrel and Asuka?!" Fllay yelled at her secretary while running out of the room. "Get them immediately!" she screamed at the poor lady who was trembling.

"T-they aren't here. They said that they had urgent business and take a while to get done," the secretary said really wishing that she hadn't taken this job. The pay sucked and the higher ups were assholes.

Fllay screamed as she turned and stormed back into her office. 'Those two will pay for screwing up when they get back. For now I will just have to come up with a new plan. I don't see how any plan could be better than the last one though,' she thought as she tried her best to calm down and started thinking.

'It needs to be better. It needs to be fool proof so that those two won't screw up my perfect plans again,' she thought trying to calm her erratic breathing. 'I need this to work. If she won't leave then I'll just have to force her to leave,' she thought thinking as quickly as possible.

Suddenly a new plan quickly started to form in her head and a broad smirk started to form across her face. 'This will definitely work. Sure I will have to do some things that I never wanted to have to go through but it's for the greater good. I can kill two birds with one stone as well. Now I just need Burrel and Asuka to pull it off for me,' she thought as she started to laugh maniacally.

* * *

Lacus couldn't help but smile as she looked at the sleeping Midori in her bed. She grabbed a hold of the covers and pulled them so that they were completely covering her body. "You must've been exhausted after today," she murmured before standing up.

They'd gotten back rather late from their shopping trip and Midori was pretty much asleep when they'd walked into the door. Lacus had taken her up and put her to bed, not without being forced to read a story to Midori first though.

Lacus found great satisfaction being able to do these small things for the young girl sleeping before her. It made her feel as if she was actually putting her own daughter to bed after a long day. "I like this feeling," she whispered so as not to wake Midori before she left the room.

Lacus walked towards where she knew Kira was and saw him thinking while looking at the piles of stuff that they had bought earlier that day. "Is something the matter Kira?" Lacus asked stopping right beside him.

Kira looked over and saw Lacus while giving her a smile. "I was just trying to figure out where to put these things," Kira said while getting a confused look from Lacus. "Well, I'm not quite sure which room you want to stay in," he said a bit embarrassed, "I mean, I can understand why you'd want someone last night but maybe I'm just not sure if you want to stay there from now on or maybe stay in the first room I gave you," Kira said since he wasn't quite sure what Lacus thought about all of this.

A small blush crossed Lacus's face as well at the reminder of what she did last night. It was true that what she did was on impulse and mostly because she simply didn't want to be alone right then. She couldn't help but ask herself, putting that night aside, if she was actually ready.

"I… I'd think I'd like to stay with you," Lacus timidly said knowing that it was a big step but after she thought about it, she felt that maybe she was ready for it. "I-if it's ok with you of course," she said looking at him to see his reply.

"I… wouldn't mind," Kira said giving Lacus a smile that helped to ease the tension in the air. The smile he got back from Lacus made him feel easier about the situation. He'd slept with other women before, so he wasn't sure why he felt so worried about Lacus just sleeping next to him.

"Ok," Lacus said while looking at the clock and seeing that it was still only eight so she had a little time before she would go too sleep. She felt it would help her prepare her mind for the idea of sleeping next to Kira from now on.

For the next hour or two the two of them just sat on the couch while watching movies. Lacus had her head rested on Kira's shoulder the entire time but her mind wasn't on the movie but on something else.

Kira let out a yawn at around ten and stood. It's getting a bit late. I'm gonna turn in," Kira said and Lacus nodded as he started to walk towards their room. 'Our room huh? It's sounds a bit weird since I've been alone in there for so long,' he thought with a smile.

Lacus watched Kira leave and just stayed there for a few more moments before she took a deep breath and stood up as well. She went to the pile of bags, which they had decided to leave there until morning, and grabbed two specific ones before heading towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Back in their bedroom, Kira was already changed and was setting the alarm when there was a knock on the door to the room. "You don't have to knock Lacus, this is your room now as well," Kira said through a chuckle.

Despite Kira's words, Lacus didn't come through the door immediately. It wasn't for a few more moments before something happened. "Um… promise me you won't laugh, ok?" Lacus voice suddenly said through the door.

Lacus's words confused Kira. "Laugh? Why would I laugh at you Lacus? You acting a bit strange," an amused Kira said wondering what she was getting worked up over, they hadn't bought anything that day that he'd deem laugh worthy. "If it will put your mind at ease then fine, I won't laugh," Kira said with a shake of his head.

The door slowly opened, "Why are you being so…" Kira started but found his words cut off at the sight of Lacus as she closed and locked the door behind her. "Lacus…" Kira breathed out when he saw what Lacus was wearing. It was a beautiful looking, yet rather skimpy looking red night dress. It was see through so he could see matching colored underwear underneath.

Lacus was hardly an impulsive buyer. Yet when she had gone into the lingerie store earlier that day she found herself looking at what she was wearing right then. She had no intention of buying anything like it before but somehow she found herself buying it anyways.

The meeting with Fllay somehow struck a cord with Lacus. It made her feel rather worried. She feared that maybe Kira would see how much Fllay wanted him back and what lengths she was willing to go to do so even after being broken up for five years and go back to her. Lacus somehow felt inadequate compared to that. She continually feared taking their relationship farther because of her fear of intimacy.

When Lacus saw what she was currently wearing in the store, she found herself wanting to change that part of her for Kira. Even if it was just step by step, she wanted to be able to open herself up more to him. "What… do you think?" Lacus timidly asked as she stood in front of Kira feeling so bare before his eyes. She'd never worn anything like this before and felt worried about what Kira would think.

"Lacus… what…?" Kira tried to question through his shock. He didn't understand what was going through Lacus's mind right then to get something like that. Sure a part of him was more than glad to be able to see her like this but he couldn't help but question why since she was always so afraid before.

"I'm tired of being afraid of doing it Kira. I want to get over that little by little so that someday I won't be afraid if we were to do it someday," Lacus tried to explain hoping he got the point that she still wasn't ready to go all the way but still wanted to prepare herself for it.

"Lacus…" Lacus breathed out trying and failing to take his eyes off of her. He had to admit that he was touched by how she wanted to progress things but worried if she was actually ready or not.

Lacus felt herself getting nervous with how quiet Kira was. "M-maybe this was a bad idea," she said as she tried to turn and leave but was stopped when Kira grabbed her hand since she was standing next the bed by then.

"Wow, you look amazing," Kira found himself saying hoping to calm her fears on what he thought of it. It must've taken a great deal of courage for her to try this and he didn't want to hurt her by saying the wrong thing, or worse, saying nothing.

This made Lacus blush but she was inwardly jumping for joy that Kira actually liked it. "T-thank you," she said with a small smile. "I'm not ready but I still want to learn," she timidly said as he hands fidgeted in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Kira found himself asking and saw Lacus slowly nod her head. "Hands," he suddenly said and chuckled when he saw the confused look on Lacus's face and how she suddenly looked at her hands. "No, I mean I'll only use my hands. I think that's best for you right now. You need to get used to me touching you intimately for now," he explained and saw realization dawn on her face.

Kira held out his hand for Lacus. "Come here," he said planning to take tonight at her pace so as to not scare her off too soon. Lacus slowly grabbed his hand and he gave it a small squeeze. "Don't be scared, if things were as bad as you think, humanity would be extinct by now," he teased making her blush. "Lie down," he ordered as he made space for her.

Lacus laid down on the bed while trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Can… can you turn off the light?" Lacus asked. Sure she wanted to do this but she was still rather nervous about Kira possibly seeing her naked.

"Sure," Kira said reaching over and turning off the lights. The room went dark with the only light being that of the moon shining down into the room. This gave just enough light for Kira to be able to see Lacus while also covering her embarrassment, yet at the same time Kira felt it gave her a more majestic look as the small amount of moonlight shone on her face.

"Are you sure about this Lacus?" Kira asked again since he didn't want her having any regrets. He saw her head nod and smiled as he gently leaned over her. "It's going to be alright, I promise," he whispered into Lacus's ear before he gave her a gently kiss to ease her worries about what was to come.

For the next while Lacus did her best to not react like she usually did. However, when Kira focus went to areas she wasn't ready for she knew when to stop. Kira knew not to push it since she was already doing so much better with it than she was before. "Ok, we'll stop here for tonight. We can always pick this up again tomorrow or some other night if you want. We'll take this step be step until you're more comfortable then we'll move on," he suggested as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Lacus was thankful that Kira was so thoughtful. "I'm sorry Kira. I mean, look at me, I'm a twenty-four year old virgin whose still too afraid of intimacy. It must seem pathetic to you," Lacus negatively said with downcast eyes.

"Not at all. You know what you want out of life and love and I think that's what's important. I find it extremely admirable that you were able to save yourself for so long. I'm sure a beautiful woman like you had many people who wanted to do it with you but you stopped yourself from doing it for the wrong reasons. Now go to sleep, I'm sure you're tired," Kira suggested with a smile and Lacus nodded as she laid down.

* * *

Lacus woke the next morning and stared up at the still unfamiliar ceiling. Memories of the night before swarmed through her head as a blush stained her face at some of the ways that Kira had been touching her.

For a while Lacus just stared up at the ceiling and thought about what happened. It was such an embarrassing situation to her and yet she found that she actually liked Kira touching her so intimately. 'I'm such a perverted woman,' she thought turning red.

The door to the room's bathroom opened and Kira came out wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He was still trying to get his hair dry so Lacus assumed that he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Oh hey, you're up," Kira said giving her a smile as he sat down on the bed next to her. "So how are you feeling? Especially about… you know," he continued as a red tint slowly crossed his face.

Lacus didn't seem to have the words to describe how she was feeling about last night. Instead she just gave Kira a pure and true smile that told him exactly how she felt without the use of words.

"That's good," he said giving her a kiss as he stood up and headed towards the closet to put on some proper clothes. "I definitely wouldn't want you regretting what we did last night. I would make me feel as if I was taking advantage of you otherwise," he said with a chuckle before he disappeared into the closet and out of Lacus's view.

"Not at all. It was my choice to do that anyways. I just didn't want to always keep running away whenever our relationship starts to become the least bit intimate," Lacus said giving a smile even though Kira was unable to see it.

"You sure gave me a surprise when you did it. I thought that I was going to have a heart attack when I saw you walk into the room wearing something so skimpy," Kira's amused voice said from the closet.

"Looking at the clock, Lacus was surprised to see that it was nearly noon. "What the?! How can it possibly be so late already? Why didn't you wake me up sooner Kira?" Lacus complained since she was used to getting up several hours sooner.

"Sorry about that. You didn't even stir when the alarm went off and I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up with how peaceful you were sleeping," Kira said walking back out into the room wearing a bit more than before. He decided not to mention how he just stayed in bed for a while staring at her beautiful face as she slept. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Lacus chuckled a bit as she pulled the blanket up a bit once she realized that she was still only wearing her bra and underwear underneath the blanket. "Um… can you turn around for a moment while I grab something to wear?" she pleaded with a beat red face.

"Planning to walk around the house in your underwear?" Kira teased with a grin, "I mean all of your stuff is still downstairs since we were too lazy to bring any of it up," he reasoned looking for any reason to be able to see her in that beautiful lingerie for a little bit longer. It was rather dark the night before so he was unable to get a really good look at it.

"Oh come on Kira!" Lacus said becoming more and more embarrassed by the second. "You're not actually going to watch me in such an embarrassing position are you?" she asked not really sure what she should do.

"I'm just joking Lacus. Look next to you," Kira said giving up on his little fantasy. He saw her look over and notice what he'd set out for her. It was only a shirt but he figured it would be enough until she could get some fresh clothes since he knew that there were certain bags that she wouldn't want him rummaging through.

"Oh," Lacus murmured with a chuckle as she shook her head. She really thought that he was going to make her do that for a little while. "Well then…" she said before she was suddenly stopped when Kira gently grabbed onto her wrists while climbing back into the bed. "Kira?" she asked somehow knowing what he wanted and yet found herself not even trying to resist.

"You can get changed if you want, or maybe we can continue with our training from last night. Cagalli took Midori out to eat so they probably won't be back for a while. That means we're all alone. I'll do whatever you want to," Kira said as he stared with passionate eyes into Lacus's eyes.

He was giving her a choice. She could just walk away right then if she wanted to. 'So why isn't my body even trying?' Lacus asked herself as she felt her head slowly nodding as her body already started to respond to the one she loved and yet he hadn't even done anything yet. 'Only a few minutes of touching last night and my body is already yearning for it,' she thought as the events of the night before were about to be repeated.

* * *

Fllay hated it. She hated how the very night before she knew that Kira and Lacus were together in their house doing god knows what. 'That slut! How dare she do all this to seduce my Kira! I can't let her keep tricking him like that!' she thought as she went over her plans in her head.

She couldn't stand the thought of Kira touching such a disgusting creature. She wanted the old days back. The days when he used to worship her. The days he did everything she told him to do without question. She swore that she would get those days back no matter what the cost.

"Excuse me Miss. Allster," the voice of Fllay's secretary said through the intercom. This grabbed Fllay's attention. "You told me to tell you when Mr. Burrel and Mr. Asuka were back," she said and that immediately got Fllay's attention. Now she would be able to yell at them for screwing her plan up and be able to get her new plan underway.

"Very well, send them in immediately," Fllay ordered before reclining in her seat. A few moments later Rey and Shinn came into the room and Fllay immediately went into her rant. "How dare the two of you screw up like that! My plan was perfect and you screwed it up so badly that things have only become worse for me!" she screamed at the two of them refusing to admit that it was her plan that was faulty instead of the ones who executed it.

"What?! How dare you go and blame us for what happen!" Shinn growled out angrily as he threateningly stepped towards Fllay only to be stopped by Rey. "Let me go, this woman needs to learn her place. She can't just go around blaming us for her own screw-ups!" Shinn growled out to his best friend and comrade.

"Let it go Shinn. We are merely here to do our job. If she gives us something to do then we will do it even if the plan is faulty," Rey said which ticked Fllay off since they had turned to blame for the situation back at her.

"My plan was perfect so don't even try to say it was my fault that this happened!" Fllay yelled back at the two of them before she took a deep breath and had a seat again since her anger made her stand up. "Anyways I have another job for the two of you and you are to make sure that you don't screw up again," Fllay ordered and Rey nodded and Shinn grudgingly did as well.

"Of course Miss. Allster, we are here to serve you in whatever ways you need," Rey responded with a short bow. "Please tell us this plan of yours so that we may get on it as soon as possible," he continued with a stoic face.

Fllay definitely liked the attitude of the blonde haired man over that of his crimson eyed friend. "Very well. This is what I want you to do and you better not screw it up again like last time," Fllay said as she went over the details of her new plan to the two of them.

Shinn and Rey listened to the plan that she had cooked up and were actually a bit impressed. This one obviously had more thought put into it than that half baked plan she came up with a few days before.

"Do you understand what you are supposed to do? I hate this plan since I have to do some disgusting things to myself but it would definitely be best and it will get rid of all those that are standing in my way," Fllay said with a grin knowing that this was definitely going to work.

"Very well. We will complete this mission with the utmost of our abilities," Rey said even though she was giving him a headache again with her complaining about her part since it was a much easier task than theirs was. "Let's go Shinn," Rey said as he grabbed Shinn and pulled him out of the room.

Fllay started to laugh at the plan. She knew it would work. 'Once this is over with I will have everything back to the way it was before and I won't ever have to look at Lacus Clyne or Midori Yamato ever again,' she thought before breaking out into laughter.

* * *

I didn't realize that it had been so long since i last updated this story. So to make up for it there are two limes that can be found on mediaminer. Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see a lot of reviews.


End file.
